Seasick
by Stargategeek
Summary: April 1912, Helen is invited by a former patient to sail on the maiden voyage of the greatest ocean liner in the world. Unfortunately for her, someone else is on deck, and he has his eyes set on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Helen wouldn't consider herself the type to get seasick. It wasn't the constant rocking or the cold air that chilled her old, wet body, or the heavy scent of salt every time she inhaled that set her stomach at such unease. Helen was rarely subject to such ailments. But this was different. This made her stomach twist and her heart wrench in all discomfort.

"This ones alive! Get him up here!" shouted Molly Brown beside her.

They pulled out a nearly frozen man out of the frigid water. She shuddered at the memory of that icy grip she had found herself in not moments before.

"Male, late thirties," mumbled someone. They were keeping tabs on all who they found in case they belonged to someone.

Her heart skipped a beat as they pulled the poor man into the boat.

For a second she thought…she shook her head.

It wasn't him.

Every time she heard a cry she wondered if it was him, if he was one of those blue, frozen souls, floating dead in the water,

She should've gotten on the boat, she should've listened, then she would be more to save these people, but she was fighting her own battle; the battle to keep warm.

"He's alive!"

"Get him a blanket!" shouted Molly.

Helen shivered again, tugging her blanket closer around her.

It had started out so well.

_**~~~~April 10, 1912~~~~**_

The warm sun shone over the Southampton harbor. Helen's hands grasped the railing of the massive ship she found herself on, as the ocean breeze brushed her blonde hair across her face.

"What do you think, Helen?"

Helen turned to face Edward J. Smith, a friend and former patient of hers, and more importantly, the Captain of this fine ship.

To call it a ship was blasphemy; this thing was revolutionary. It was the size of a small town and held more people on it than any ocean liner ever had.

She was honored he had asked her to share in this experience.

"It's beautiful Edward, a real honor," she smiled at her old friend. "I'm only sorry Sarah didn't come to experience it."

"I tried, but she refused, apparently the salty air turns her stomach, she gets some mighty frightful seasickness," he sighed and smiled kindly.

"And how is your Helen?" Helen smiled; the young girl had been named after her after she had 'cured' Edward almost 16 years ago. To say he had been grateful was an understatement.

"Fourteen and already such the woman; she wants to be a doctor, just like you. She has been studying very hard; such a smart girl," he smiled proudly.

"I'll have to pay her a visit one of these days," Helen took his hand gently. "You are a great captain."

"Only some of the credit goes to me, Helen, the majority goes to you, that is why I find it fitting for you to be apart of the maiden voyage. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," he kissed the top of her hand lightly.

Helen sighed.

"You are here because of you, I just helped you along the way," she patted his hand.

"Either way, I am glad you're here," he smiled again at her.

"Well, I was overdue on a trip to New York, I figured while I'm there I can pay a visit to an old friend."

"Anyone I know?"

"Not personally," she sighed.

"Captain!" A young officer approached the pair. "We're ready sir, the tugboat has cleared the New York out of our way."

"Excuse me, Helen, my maiden awaits," said Edward with a curt bow of his head before proudly walking back to his station.

Helen turned back to the ocean view before her.

She'd always loved the sea; her father had taken her on many cross-Atlantic trips when she was young. She loved traveling with him, being with him day in and day out. For a young, motherless girl, it had been heaven.

Many people lined the docks and areas of the harbor, trying to catch one glimpse of their loved ones before they sailed off, waving goodbye.

She could make out two distinct ones waving at her.

James and Nigel, her boys. The two of them insisted they see her off, both hiding their jealousy of not being able to join her on this voyage.

They waved with big arms and Helen laughed at them.

A little boy pushed past Helen's skirts to grasp on to the railing, a teddy tucked in the crook of his arm and one thumb gently placed inside his mouth. Just on the edge of the dock was a beautiful woman waving to the little boy, sending him air kisses.

Helen thought he must be one of the crew's children.

She looked down at the small child and smiled softly at him.

"Charlie! There you are!" a man wearing a crewman's uniform came up to the boy and scooped him up. "How many times do I have to tell you not to disappear on me like that?"

"Sorry papa," he said quietly.

"This is a dangerous place to get lost in, I promised your mother I'd look after you."

"I want her to come too," he said sadly.

"I know, kiddo, we're going to see her in a few weeks, and I promise we'll call her when we reach New York, okay?"

The little boy nodded as his father carried him off. Helen watched with a certain empathy for the child. She had always hated it when she was separated from her father.

She felt the ship move slightly underneath her feet and the scenery shifted in front of her eyes.

Loud cheering came from the crowd of onlookers and loved ones all crowding to see the mastery of ingenuity and new world thinking culminated to life in the form of a city-sized vessel, sailing across the sea as easily as if it were born there.

Helen moved from the side railing to the front to watch the ocean pass under the massive ship's underbelly.

This was going to be a voyage to remember, she could feel it.

And she was here to witness it.

The maiden voyage of the RMS Titanic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first class deck was a palace, complete with a swimming pool, veranda, and a large grand staircase. Helen felt like she were to meet royalty at any moment, most likely she already had.

Luckily, with her connection to the Captain she had managed to purchase a first-class ticket, and thus, enjoying the privileges of the first class deck, shaking hands with millionaires and nobles.

She had been invited to the first class Smoking Room by American millionairess Margaret Brown, and whatever posse she had managed to rope in to play a rousing game of poker.

Helen, fortunately, fit in well with the fancy crowd. Her father was a well respected in many circles before he had disappeared, she was used to a very high-class group of people.

They passed glass after glass of brandy down to her; she sipped casually, not really in the mood to drink all her inhibitions away, especially with so many men leering at her. Molly, of course, had no problem with the men, drinking, chatting, and smoking as if she had a pair underneath her petticoats.

After awhile, Helen excused herself to step outside for a breath of fresh sea air.

The gown she was wearing, given to her by Molly, was floor length and sleeveless. Her neck and most of her shoulders were generously exposed, save for the long, white, silk gloves that came up to mid-bicep, and the teardrop diamond necklace that just dipped into her cleavage.

The cool breeze brushed against her skin and she welcomed it, the warmth of alcohol and cigars caused the pale skin to pink slightly and she enjoyed the refreshing air.

The moon cast a halo of light on the dark ocean. She just stood and breathed it all in.

Suddenly, a hand snaked around to her hip, and Helen gasped at the sudden, and definitely inappropriate appendage. There was someone no more than a few inches behind her; she could feel his heat. His other hand slowly crept to her other side, holding her hips.

Helen felt the distinct urge to turn around and knee the offending stranger in the gut, but all thought was drained from her mind as his lips just gently touched the back of her neck, kissing a trail along her shoulder line, then back to her throat to right above the pulse point. If it didn't feel so good this man, as abrasive as he was, would be dead.

She couldn't see the man who was assaulting her neck as his face melded into the shadows of the dark moonlit deck. Helen wondered if she could let herself go as far as to sleep with this man without looking at his face or asking his name, just let him kiss away all the tension from her body. These were the years of change; all those Victorian sensibilities she was raised with were swiftly becoming non-existent. The world was new and innovative. She could be as well.

She relaxed slightly into the strangers embrace, letting his soft touch tingle down her spine. His hand lowered from her waist to gently caress her thigh. It had been a long time since someone had held her so delicately, with such gentility. It was luxurious and exciting.

Helen kept her hands firmly on the railing, thankful for her white gloves, because no doubt the force of which she was squeezing the metal would've cut her skin.

The stranger's hand crept up her bodice to just above her diaphragm; long tantalizing fingers pressing into her skin, each releasing more tension till she felt like jelly against this mysterious lover's ministrations.

All of a sudden, the lips that had been softly ravaging her throat were replaced by two sharp points hovering right over her carotid artery. The tension flooded back into every muscle, and she stood upright, out of the comfortable, strong arms she had almost let herself become prey to.

She knew exactly who this was and she wanted to kick herself. It was so much better when he was a nameless stranger.

"Nikola," she growled, feeling his lips curl into a devious smile against her skin.

He chuckled as he pressed one last kiss on the peak of her shoulder, nuzzling the skin there softly. Helen turn to look at him.

"I should've known it was you," she looked at her old friend unamusedly. His ice blue eyes twinkled with starlight, and his boyish grin obnoxiously stared her in the face.

"I'm sorry, Helen, I couldn't resist, I haven't seen such a gorgeously exposed neck in over a decade," he grinned even wider.

"What if someone was watching?" she glared at him.

"Have you ever known me to back away from an audience?" he chuckled slyly.

"I see that age hasn't made you more the gentleman," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Only when you're around, my love," he moved with abnormal speed and captured her in his arms again, his lips a hair's breadth away from hers, his hands on her sides, gently holding her in place. "Besides, my dear Helen, you were enjoying yourself."

He grinned again and Helen lifted up her heel and slammed it down on the soft part of his show, causing him to release her.

"What are you doing here?" she barked at the Serbian, stepping away from him.

"I needed a ride back to New York, and this was the only ship available," he shrugged.

"You snuck onto the Titanic?" Helen's eyes widened.

"No, I have a ticket," he removed the stub from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"Nikola! This is a first class ticket, how could you afford this?" she looked up at him incredulously.

"I've been having a bit of a lucky streak recently, as I haven't been tied down by contract and my tower being repossessed, and no one has been forcing me to pay debt, I have found my financial difficulty to be almost nil…plus, J.P. Morgan wasn't going to use it," Nikola looked at his hands as he spoke.

"You mean you stole it from him," Helen rolled her eyes at him.

"It's only fair! He stole my tower!" Nikola whined, then he stopped and grinned. "Besides, when I heard you were attending this voyage there was no way I could say no."

"You do realize that you are no better than a petty thief," she handed him back the ticket.

"Yes, but don't worry, I didn't use my real name. For all they know I am Javor Dragoslav, rich foreign businessman on my way to New York to make fortune," he accentuated his slowly fading Serbian birthright as he spoke. The accent sent small chills down her spine.

"I should report you," she glared at him.

"Yah, but you won't," his words reeked with overconfidence.

"Oh I won't, will I?" she challenged.

"No, judging from your previous display, you are just dying to know what I'll do next; where my lips will explore to elicit even the tiniest of moans, oh yes Helen, you're curiosity has been piqued. You're remembering that night in Oxford; me, wracked with bloodlust, you, hungry for experience…I believe Johnny boy was out of town. You exposed your tender white thighs to my sharp fangs, for the sake of science, of course," he grinned, a dangerous grin to be sure.

"Is there a point to this?" she huffed, trying to ignore him and his delusions.

"Come on, Helen, for a minute there you considered letting a stranger sweep you off your feet in the shadows of the night. You didn't even stop until you found out it was me," he chuckled, reaching a hand towards her to tuck a stray curl back into formation.

"That was completely different, Nikola," she stiffened.

"Was it?" he grabbed her wrist and quickly spun her around so her back was firmly pressed against his hard chest. She was back facing the railing, their original position.

Nikola held her arms in his strong hands as he brought his lips to her ear.

"I may not be a stranger anymore but my lips are still the same," he whispered, placing a light kiss to her ear.

Helen shuddered slightly, before bringing her elbow back and jutting it into his solar plexus.

He gasped and moved away again, a strained chuckle escaping.

"I would've guessed you like it rough," he teased.

"You are unbelievable," she turned to him.

"Thank you, I share the same sentiments," he joked, standing to his full height again.

"I am not one of those silly girls that you can whisper Serbian to and have them dance their way straight into your bed, Nikola! Your charms won't work on me," she stood defiantly in front of the cheeky vampire.

"Yes, but you forget Helen, it's a long trip, and you are trapped here with me on this ship…you'll give in to my Serbian tricks eventually," he grinned with a cocky arrogance she both loved and hated.

"I don't think so Nikola, I never fall for the same trick twice," she moved past him to rejoin the party inside the Smoking Room.

Before she reached the door Nikola grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him.

"And I never use the same tricks twice either. I'm on a mission, Helen, by the end of this trip I'm going to get you, and you're going to enjoy every second of it," he captured her lips in a strong kiss that momentarily took her breath away. She managed to gather enough strength and push him away before both of them got lost in the kiss.

"Goodnight Nikola," she said untangling herself from his long arms.

"Goodnight, my love," he said with that dangerous accent.

Helen turned and walked away, ignoring that grin splayed across his face. She walked back into the Smoking Room, rejoining the party next to Molly.

"Where were you, Helen? I thought you left us," said Margaret, handing her a glass of brandy.

"Forgive me, I ran into an old friend," sighed Helen.

"We were just about to deal another hand, care to join?" asked one of the men at the table.

"I think I can play one hand," she chuckled, chugging the glass of brandy in one gulp and then ordering another one.

"Wow, must be some friend," noted Margaret with a curious smile.

"You have no idea," groaned Helen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The first night of the voyage was relatively uneventful for Helen, aside from the surprise appearance of her old friend, and his games.

The next morning was met with blue skies and sunshine peeking behind soft white clouds. Helen enjoyed this on the veranda of the first class deck. Her morning tea and scones were served to her as she lounged in the beautiful heat of the day.

Luckily, she hadn't seen a speck of the obnoxious Serb anywhere. His mission, as he referred to it, seemed temporarily on hold, which to her was a good sign.

Though it was only 9:30; Nikola had all day to cause trouble, a skill that almost exceeded his genius in electricity.

Why she was surprised he was up to some game was beyond her. Nikola thrived on playing with people's minds, messing with their heads. He loved to target and conquer; he was a hunter of human nature.

Last decade, it was Edison, apparently the rivalry had grown too stale for Nikola's tastes, so he had switched to someone more interesting: her.

She knew Nikola always held some strange affection for her; the extent of said affection was unknown. Whether it was an outlet for a genuine heartfelt emotion, or just plain and simple lust, she probably would never know, but it stemmed from a tight friendship created between them back in Oxford. Maybe this game was his way of reawakening that bond from before John Druitt's interference.

To tell the truth, she was intrigued to see how far Nikola would take this game; what tricks he would play to get what he wanted. They were bound to be creative, and with John no longer having a hold on her maybe it would be a nice change for her as well.

She did rather enjoy the touch of his lips on her neck…

A cough dragged her out of her thoughts.

She looked over to see the soft, kind face of Edward, or should she say 'The Captain' staring at her.

"Edward, good morning," she smiled brightly at the gentleman.

"Good morning, Helen, and a beautiful morning it is at that," he smiled.

"Would you care to join me?" she gestured to the lonely chair sitting across from her.

"Don't mind if I do," he pulled out the chair and gingerly sat down, sighing as his tense muscles were relieved from their stress.

"Have you been up all night?" asked Helen.

"Mostly, the captain never sleeps on the first night of the maiden voyage," he chuckled dryly, ordering a glass of orange juice from a member of the wait staff as he walked by.

"Of course," sighed Helen.

"My second-in-command has taken over the morning shift as I see better in the dark," sighed Edward.

"Right, I remember," Helen grinned.

"We should be docking in Queenstown in the hour, then it's off to New York for the big celebration…I saw you sitting out here all by yourself, I thought before I retire to my quarters I may see how you were faring, maybe get a review on my first day of sailing," he smiled knowingly as the waiter placed his drink before him.

"It's remarkable how smoothly and quietly she sails, I am quite impressed, and the company I have had has been exceptional. I met millionairess Margaret Brown, I think she has taken a liking to me," Helen sipped her tea casually.

"Yes, I thought you and Molly would get along," laughed Edward.

"And we made it out to the harbor without a hitch, that constitutes as a successful first day don't you think?" she smiled at him.

"Very much so, and it's going to be smooth sailing from here on out, there is a welcoming party for us back in New York, I don't plan to miss it," Helen handed him a scone which he accepted gratefully.

"Just don't strain yourself, and promise me that you'll get some rest, I don't want you to overwork yourself," she looked at him inquisitively. "You're still taking your medication right?"

"Of course I am, if any thing happens to me I have you Doctor, I know you'll do what is best for me," he answered her look with a small wink.

He drank his glass of juice quickly then stood up.

"I better get some sleep, my shifts starts in a few hours, I shout get some shut-eye before then," he curtly bowed then left with a proud stride.

Helen watched him leave, a small sense of pride for herself; she so enjoyed watching her former patients be successful and live their life.

Margaret came on to the veranda and spotted Helen.

"Oh there you are, my dear, I have been looking for you all over," she said coming up to Helen and sitting in the chair next to her. "There is someone I would like you to meet, a charming gentleman, rich and very good-looking, I think the two of you will hit it off perfectly."

"Margaret, I…"

"Please, call me Molly, Margaret is so formal, and we're friends now. And I won't hear another word, you are meeting him, end of story," Molly poured herself a cup of tea as she blathered away.

"Molly, it's not that I don't appreciate it, but I'm not looking to hit it off with any man, gentleman or not, I don't really need that kind of relationship in my life," Helen said politely.

"Relationship? Who said anything about a relationship? I'm talking about tonight, there's a party in the Dining Hall, champagne, dancing, the works. I'm talking about having a nice, strong handsome man on your arm, dancing with you, and if you get a little romance built up you have a great evening, and tomorrow you can forget about him and drink tea by yourself," said Molly.

Helen tried to hide her blush at her insinuation.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Are you kidding? I already have 6 dates to the party, what I need is for you to have one, just meet him, for me," Molly made a cute face, a face that probably contributed to her title of millionairess.

"Fine, I will meet this gentleman if it makes you happy," besides having an escort to the party would keep Nikola off her tail.

"Excellent, I'll arrange us to have lunch, I know you will like him, he is the very image of charm."

"I'm sure he is," Helen replied sarcastically, watching as Molly stood up, excitement bubbling through her. "We are going to have a good time, Helen, this evening is going to be fun!"

Helen laughed.

"Alright, you've made your point," Helen waved Molly off.

"Righty then! See you at noon at the Café! Don't be late!" Molly hurried off.

Helen sighed, the woman was a bundle of energy, excited and infectious.

Who knows? Maybe an evening of dancing and charm was what she needed, that's what this trip was for anyways. She rarely took vacations, not since the late 1880's. She was so busy constantly occupying herself with her practice, her patients, her Sanctuary, that she never had the time to just sit back and relax and enjoy life. Not since John.

Helen finished her tea then made her way up to one of the staff for directions. She promised she would send James a telegram to let him know the vessel hadn't sunk and killed everybody, which was his fear with every new world innovation. "One day they will make something that will kill us all in the name of making life simpler," he would say over the morning paper. "It's either the stuff we make or each other," Nigel would retort.

John's betrayal had made them all a little bitter, especially James. The only one it didn't seem to affect was Nikola.

No one could change Nikola; he was firmly set in his ways.

She reached the telegram office and her message was sent in the hour. When she looked at her watch she realized it was already noon and she was scheduled to meet Molly and the mystery gentleman that was to accompany her to the party.

Helen made her way up the grand staircase to the Café Parisien where, undoubtedly, Molly was waiting for her.

When Molly spotted her she ran up and tugged Helen the rest of the way, chattering excitedly.

"Come this way, Helen!" she sing-songed. "You are going to love this gent. Handsome, tall, foreign, and very charming; he's perfect for an evening of dancing and drinking!"

Helen blushed slightly.

"He must be something," Helen managed to say.

"Something doesn't even cut it, he's a beaut!" she grinned triumphantly. "Wait here, I'll go fetch him!" she scrambled away. Helen laughed at the American woman; she sure was feisty.

Helen twiddled her thumbs as she waited for Molly to return with the so-called perfect gentleman. She couldn't help but wonder what he'd be like. She imagined him to be like a modern day Romeo, strong and passionate, and willing to sweep her off her feet at the single thought of a kiss. After seeing her face he would climb to her balcony and recite sonnet after sonnet of his undying love for her. She would play hard to get just to see how far he would go to prove his love for her.

Would it be love at first sight? She was a scientist but that didn't stop her from dreaming of the possibility of knowing her soul mate with just one glance, one meeting of the eyes.

"Dr. Helen Magnus," Molly interrupted her thought with her formal introduction. "I would like you to meet Mr. Javor Dragoslav…"

Helen's smile dropped in an instant when she saw the all too familiar grin, walking up in that devilish swagger, his hand on one hip, the other extended to accept hers.

"Mr. Dragoslav, Dr. Helen Magnus," finished Molly.

"I am pleased to meet you, Doctor," he said with a knowing glint in his eye. "Molly has told me so much about you, I feel like I know you already."

Helen wanted to slap him but opted to smiling and shaking his hand in return.

"And she has told me nothing about you, Mr. Dragoslav, that's a weird name, is it Russian? Polish?"

"Serbian," he grinned at her.

"Serbian, you don't say? Not like that famous inventor, the electrical guy, oh what's his name?" Helen teased.

"You mean Tesla?" interjected Molly.

"Tesla! That's the one I was thinking of; he's Serbian too, maybe you know him," she smiled triumphantly as Nikola glared back at her.

"We've never had the pleasure of meeting in person, but I have heard many good things," Nikola looked at Molly then back at Helen.

"Well, why don't we get to our table, I'm famished," said Molly.

"May I escort you Miss Magnus?" Nikola offered her his arm.

"Doctor," said Helen flatly, giving him her arm anyways, so as not to tip off Molly.

Molly was already way ahead of them, chatting with fellow diners at the Café.

"What are you doing, Nikola?" Helen muttered quietly to him.

"I met your friend, Molly here, and she mentioned meeting a beautiful, young, intellectual, woman doctor; I must tell you I was pleased to learn it was you," he grinned.

"Don't play me, Nikola, this is all part of your game. You played prince perfect to Molly in the hopes that she would lead you to me, well I see right through you, Javor, and I tell you your chances aren't good," they walked casually as they talked.

"I am an open book to you, Helen, you know me too well," he smirked and leaned closer. "Did you know that Molly claimed we were perfect for each other, even to her it's obvious."

Helen resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You smell wonderful by the way," he added.

"Here it is, Nikola: we will sit through this luncheon with Molly, act as if we have never met, then afterwards we will kindly bid each other goodbye and then you will leave me alone," she dug her nails into his hand as she spoke. "I would hate to have to make a complaint to the captain about inappropriate behavior from a guest."

"Oh Helen, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, but you can't deny me the joys in seeing if I can try," he winked. She let go of his hand as they reach the table and Nikola pulled the chair out for her then sat across from her.

"So, Javor, what is your reason for heading to America?" asked Molly, who sat next to Helen.

"A small business trip," he smiled charming and dapper at the two ladies. "What about you two?"

"I'm going back home, I was in Scotland visiting an old friend and thought I would ride home in style," Molly smiled back at Nikola. "Helen here was personally invited by the Captain, she tells me she was planning to see an old friend in New York."

Helen wanted to glare at him as his eyes came back to hers with a smug look in them.

"Really? A gentleman friend?" he asked, a knowing grin on his face.

"An old patient actually," she looked at him sternly and he looked back at Molly.

"I am fascinated! You don't see many female doctors, especially with such esteemed respect as yourself," he said casually, knowing inside she was irked.

"Don't tell me you are one of those men that believe all a woman is good for is bedding and babies?" interjected Molly, the suffragette in her kicking in.

"Of course not, I believe women, with their growing intellect and powers of reason will one day be the rulers of this world, especially ones as strong and beautiful as you two. I don't see why all men don't get on their knees before you already," he turned to Helen. "I love a strong, determined woman."

Helen ground her teeth at his words.

"You are much more open-minded than most men," said Molly.

"So do you think women should vote?" added Helen, a small smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"Of course, and be offered the same higher education as men, lord knows they know how to use it better," the waiter brought them three glasses of ice water which Nikola took a generous sip of.

Margaret took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Are you attending tonight's gala, Mr. Dragoslav?" she asked inquisitively.

Helen's eyes widened as she realized what Molly was after.

"I heard there was a party in the dining hall, champagne and dancing…" Nikola's eyes trailed to Helen.

"No, Molly, I…" started Helen.

"Helen here needs an escort," continued Molly despite Helen's protest.

"I would be happy to, that is, if the lady permit me," he looked as Helen, a smirk slowly growing at the corners of his mouth.

Helen felt the spotlight put on her and she made a side glance at Molly, it would be completely rude to turn down all that she had done; it would seem like blatant ingratitude…but on the other hand, she would be playing right into Nikola's hands… but she was smarter than that, and she really didn't to offend Molly, or explain to her that Javor Dragoslav was not who he claimed to be.

"I'd…be delighted," she forced a smile, but the look of over joy in Molly's face made it easier.

"Excellent!" Molly clapped her hands together in triumph. "Don't you worry, Mr. Dragoslav, once I'm done with her you'll be dancing with the prettiest lady at that gala!"

"I don't doubt it," he grinned slightly. "Excuse me, ladies, but I must leave you, I have some things to do, I will see you tonight."

Helen tried not to glare at him as he stood up, subtly winked at her then strode out of the café.

"I knew you two would hit it off, didn't I tell you?" Molly whisked Helen's attention back to her.

"He seems…ever the gentleman," Helen forced out.

"I've got a perfect gown for you to wear, it will have him wanting to dance with you all night! And these curls! What I can do with these curls!"

"I'm sure it's unnecessary," Helen groaned at the thought of being with Nikola all night. She wasn't going to let that happen; she wasn't going to let him win.

Tonight was going to be a show. She and Nikola would dance, drink, and put on a performance for Molly, but at the end of the night, Nikola would go back to his room empty handed, and Helen would politely tell Molly that she had no interest in him and things would be settled…hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**~~~~Titanic – Control Bridge – 8:00, April 11, 1912~~~~**_

The Titanic sailed through the sea with relative ease. There was a light wind coming from the east, and a clear night sky above.

Edward J. Smith, the Captain of the fine vessel, stood at the helm. The night crew was in their rightful positions and the engines blasted full speed ahead.

"Captain, Captain!" shouted one of the men.

Edward blinked, slightly disoriented. "Huh? Oh yes, what is it?" he turned to the young officer.

"Are you ok, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just thinking about something," Edward waved it off.

"I've been calling you for five minutes, you looked like you were in a trance, sir," said the man.

"Nonsense, just focused, what can I do for you?" said Edward.

"We've gone off course sir, only slightly, I figured it would be wise to show you the data," said the officer.

"Yes, leave a report on my desk," Edward nodded, blinking once again.

His steward entered into the cabin carrying a small tray. "I have brought you your tea, sir."

Edward nodded to his steward.

"Excellent timing, now, could you also deliver a message to one of the passengers, she's in First Class, Dr. Helen Magnus," Edward took out a small notepad and scribbled a message on it. "By tonight if possible."

The steward nodded and took the note.

"I will see that she gets it."

"Thank you," Edward picked up his special tea. It was actually a medicine-laced tea, since regulations specify that he be in pique condition for the maiden voyage. What be the harm in disguising it a little?

He drank the tea swiftly then returned his focus on to the ship.

_**~~~~Titanic - Dining Hall~~~~**_

The dining hall was decorated with the best the Titanic had to offer. All the first class guests were dressed to the nines. A section of the tables taken out to accommodate the live band and those of the guests that wished to dance along with the music, and the wait staff walked around serving glasses of champagne and the tastiest hor'de oeuvres from the kitchen.

The live band filled the Hall with beautiful music, filling the gaps between the clinking of glasses and the low buzz of social interaction.

Molly had thrown Helen into yet another fanciful evening gown. It was sleek; it felt more like a nightgown than a dress. Her hair was done up and pinned back and topped with a feather plume. She felt like a voodoo doll instead of a lady, but it had paid off the moment she had entered from the staircase and all eyes landed on her; two eyes in particular that hadn't left her since she arrived.

Nikola drank in the sight of her as if she were made from beauty itself.

"My, my, Helen," he grinned at her. "You are fetching."

Helen felt a small blush but fought to keep it from her cheeks.

"This was for the benefit of Mrs. Brown, not for you," she said sharply.

"Shame," he grinned. "You look like you're trying to impress someone."

She could feel his eyes crawling over her skin.

"There you two are! I was getting worried," Molly stepped alongside the two of them. "You two look great."

"And you're a peach yourself, Mrs. Brown," said Nikola.

"Oh please, don't call me Mrs. Brown, I'm only called that in formal settings, but since my husband left me for some young thing, and gave me half his fortune in damages, people call me Molly and I prefer that," Helen smirked at Molly, she was nothing if not tough as nails.

"Forgive me Molly," Nikola grinned as well.

Molly led the two of them to the dining hall.

Helen smiled as she saw the young people dancing.

"Would you care to dance, Dr. Magnus?" Nikola took her hand and gestured to the dance floor.

Helen smirked, remembering the days back in Oxford. He always loved to dance with her, at every Christmas party. At the time she had loved the way he had made her feel lighter than air. Like the world stood still as he moved with her. They hadn't danced together in ages.

"Alright," she said with a small smile.

He grinned. She knew he was getting off on the fact that he was the one that had her on his arm, and that all the rest of the men were slowly turning green with envy.

It made her feel unnecessarily adored, and it frightened her how much she enjoyed it. She hadn't felt this admired in a long time.

But she was still determined to win Nikola's game. He could drool over her with his eyes all he wanted, she would not give in to him, despite how appealing the thought was growing on her.

Would it be so bad to be loved for just one night?

"You look beautiful tonight," Nikola said again as he led her on to the dance floor. "Sapphire is definitely a good color on you."

Helen fought not to blush again as he gently started to sway her to the music.

"I would much rather see what it looks like off you," he grinned slyly.

"You can't just dance, can you?" she rolled her eyes.

"I love dancing with you, holding you close; the smell of your perfume," he twirled her. "I can hear your heart beat faster with every step."

Helen sighed.

"Your sweet nothings will get you nowhere," said Helen.

"You know you are the most beautiful woman in this room, and I am not just saying that; all eyes fell upon you when you entered those doors," he smirked.

"Yes, and your jaw hit the floor," she teased dryly.

"How could it not?" he sighed.

Helen was hyper-aware of the hand resting on the small of her back. She knew with one small slip it would caress the curve of her buttocks, and with such few layers on her she would be able to feel his enjoyment in that act.

With that she spun herself away from him only to be spun right back. His arm came around her waist, hugging her back to his chest as they continued to dance.

Helen had to keep her feet moving, she wasn't going to let his warm embrace cost her this battle.

Helen turned in his arms to grasp his hands and continue this waltz. She didn't even notice the crowd they were attracting. All she could think about was that she had to win. With every step he took closer she moved a step back. It was a fight for dominance.

Nikola grinned dangerously; his eyes alight with fire as he watched her sway. He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him.

"I am not that easy," Helen glared at him, pushing his hands away.

"I would be disappointed if you were," he grinned. Helen knew that wasn't a good sign. This was just further igniting his passions for her.

He had roped her into his tango, and gained an audience in the process. It was building a fire in her as well as her hands pressed against his chest to push him away.

She was ending this.

Curtsying as accustomed to signal she was done, earning an applause from the crowd of onlookers. She bowed to them then excused herself from the dance floor, stealing a glass from the waiter's tray. Nikola followed close behind.

She moved past Molly who grinned triumphantly. Helen wasn't in the mood for that as she stepped through the outer doors and on to the deck.

"I'd forgotten how much fun you are to dance with, Helen," Nikola said from behind her. Helen rolled her eyes and chugged down the liquid in the slender glass.

Nikola handed her another one, which she accepted, but she opted to drinking it slower.

"I had no idea you could get so flustered," he teased.

"It's not from you, Nikola, it's from the crowd we attracted, I don't mind you playing your mind games but you will not ruin my reputation in the process," Helen's tone was sharp and precise.

"No more public stunts, I get it, but that still leaves what we can do in private," Helen turned away from him to watch the ocean. In an instant she realized that it was a bad move to turn her back on him. He was behind her in a moment, pressed up against her; gentle fingers ghosting up her arms. "Nikola," she warned.

"Just give in Helen, the sooner you do the longer we have to explore the possibilities," he whispered sensually into her ear. "I want you Helen, and I know there's a part of you that wants me too, so stop fighting it."

He pressed his lips to the spot behind her ear and Helen closed her eyes for a moment, considering his offer.

"No Nikola," she said sternly. "I will not give in, fighting you is the only leverage I've got, if you want what's underneath this dress I want to see you work for it," she kept her eyes fixed forward.

"I love it when you're assertive," Nikola slid his hands up her torso to her chest.

"You have this trip to do your worst," Helen challenged. "But at the end, if we reach New York and you have yet to get me in your bed, we will part ways, and you will never try this again, understood?"

Nikola paused, contemplating her terms; he pressed another soft kiss against the back of her neck.

"My worst you say?" he grinned against her skin.

"Is it a deal?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I accept your terms, if you accept mine. If I win this wager before the trip is out, I get your time and your body all for myself for the rest of the journey," he turned her to face him. "And I get to try again the next time we meet."

"Fine, but you only get me in the privacy of your room or mine, to the public we are just two respecting passengers," she clarified.

"Agreed," he nodded. "But in our privacy I am not limited to the extent of duration…or positions therein," he grinned deviously.

"But this offer only extends to you, no third party may join or watch, and you are certainly not allowed to share our exploits with any other living soul, either on or off this ship; this wager stays between us," she glared at him.

"Of course, anything else?" he asked.

"We don't tell Molly, for all she knows we met this afternoon at the Café Parisien, I'd prefer it stayed that way," she sighed.

"Agreed," he offered her his hand to shake on it. "I look forward to winning your heart," his devious grin curled even more at his words.

"I look forward to the day I get to throw you overboard," growled Helen but she shook his hand anyway.

Without a moments hesitation he tugged on her arm, throwing her into his arms and against his hungry lips. The kiss was strong and determined. Helen was temporarily flustered but she refused to give in that quickly and managed to push him away, once again.

"You sneaky bugger," she cried, sucking in a breath.

"Just sealing the deal with a kiss," he released her hand.

Helen glared at him.

"You would play dirty, wouldn't you?" she scowled.

"Mmm yes, but you so enjoy it, your blood is rushing even as we speak, it sings "Take me, Nikola!" and I fully intend on granting it's wishes," he stepped up to her, forcing her to step back; her back bumped into the support beam of the deck's canopy. And soon Nikola was on her, hands on her waist, tantalizing and teasing their way down her body. His face was mere inches from hers.

"Tell me this proximity doesn't get your heart skipping," he grinned. His hand skimmed lightly down the front of her torso, yearning to reach through the layers of fabric and touch those delicate parts beneath. He grasped her knee gently. "No one's watching Helen," he whispered. "No one has to see."

Helen grabbed his hand that was lingering far too close for comfort to the area between her legs. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pushed him away from her.

"We should get back to the party," she said sternly and moved past him and back to the dining hall.

She stood next to Molly.

"Where did you run off to?" asked Molly, a knowing grin was plastered over her face.

"Just went outside for some fresh air," Helen sighed. "That dance really worked up a sweat."

"I'm sure it did," Molly grinned.

"Whatever you're thinking it's not what it looks like, it was just a dance. Mr. Dragoslav is an excellent dancer, but that's all it was," Helen rolled her eyes.

"Deny it all you want, Helen, you and Javor made sparks," Molly winked and drifted off into a social circle.

If there were sparks they came from Nikola, Helen thought adamantly about that.

Nikola entered back into the hall, casually keeping his distance, but Helen could feel his eyes on her. Looking for a chink in her armor.

"Excuse me, ma'am," a handsome man walked up to her. "May I have this dance?"

Helen smiled at the gentleman.

"I'd love to," she took his hand; her eyes trailing back to Nikola as she was led to the dance floor. A grin splayed over her face at the flash of jealousy crossing his features.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd say yes," said the man, his hand cominf around to rest on her mid-back.

"Whatever made you think that?" she flirted; knowing Nikola was grinding his teeth.

"You are the most beautiful woman in this room," he said shyly. "I saw you dance with that other fellow, I'm afraid I don't have that kind of talent."

Helen smiled warmly.

"You're charming enough," she forced a giggle.

"You're sweet as well as beautiful," he grinned kindly.

"Thank you," her eyes trailed back to Nikola, standing in the corner. His eyes locked on hers.

"My name is Thomas, Thomas McCaffry," he added.

"Helen," she introduced herself.

"This may seem forward, but would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Not forward at all, in fact I'd be honored," she smiled. He had no accent, like most of the passengers. "Where are you headed?" she asked.

"Canada, heading home," he answered.

"I noticed you had no accent," she smirked.

"Yah, my buddies and I boarded in Cherbourg, call it an adventure," he shrugged.

"Am I to be the damsel in distress?" she asked, fluttering her eyelids slightly.

"Heh, it's not that kind of adventure," he chuckled. "Who was that gentleman you were dancing with?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He hasn't stopped staring at you since we started dancing," Thomas gestured over to Nikola.

"Oh him, just an old friend, don't mind him," shrugged Helen.

"So you and he?"

"Absolutely not," Helen shook her head.

"That's good, means I don't have any competition," smirked Thomas.

"If only you knew," chuckled Helen.

Nikola glared even harder as he heard her laugh. He sipped his champagne with disdain.

She was playing with him, toying with him like he was trying to toy with her except she was much better at it than he was. He had the most to lose in this wager.

Molly walked up to him.

"You shouldn't stare so possessively Mr. Dragoslav, it's hardly becoming," she teased.

"How can one not, she is very beautiful," he said sipping from his glass again.

"Almost timeless isn't she?" Molly conceded.

"Indeed," Nikola smiled weakly. "She makes everyone in the room want to be near her, but no one can reach her, like a portrait of some mystic beauty."

"Yet she affects you more than most. While others give her a fleeting, lusting glance, your eyes remain locked, and she knows you're watching…you two have met before, haven't you? I knew it from the moment you two laid eyes on each other, something in your face," said Molly.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about," Nikola grinned slightly then finished off his champagne glass, setting it down. He straightened his jacket then strode out of the hall.

Leaving Helen to dance with her new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thomas escorted Helen from the party. He was a sweet man in his early to mid-forties, intelligent, and moderately handsome. Enough to drive Nikola up the wall.

Nikola had disappeared some time during the night and Helen smirked, knowing she had won this round, and now she had her own personal shield against his lusting advances. Though she would be lying if she said the touch of his lips didn't linger on her skin like a ghost. She could still smell him; feel his intoxicating heat crawling up her backside.

She turned her head to Thomas.

"Thank you for walking me to my quarters," she said softly.

"It was the least I could do for such a charming lady," he smirked as she stopped in front of her door.

She smiled at him.

"Well, here we are," she took his hand and patted it. "It was a truly wonderful evening."

"Would the lady permit me to give her a kiss?" asked Thomas ever so politely.

"I think that's allowable, she giggled slightly. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek, so sweet.

"Goodnight, Miss Magnus," he stepped away from her and bowed slightly.

Helen blushed.

"Please, call me Helen," she smiled. "I look forward to having dinner with you tomorrow."

"As do I," he smiled back and then turned to leave. He was perfect, a good boy who was charming and safe, not dangerous like Nikola.

She opened her door and walked into her room, plucking the feather out of her hair and moving towards the lamp to turn on the lights.

"You've seem to have roped yourself a handsome little chump," his voice was like ink dripping over her skin, she jumped when she heard him.

"What are you doing in my room?" she growled, turning to face him.

Nikola was lounging on her bed, a wine glass in hand.

"Now, Helen, you of all people should know the answer to that," he grinned seductively. "Besides, you broke the rules of our wager, that constitutes a penalty, Miss Magnus."

"What are you talking about?" she huffed.

"You stated in our arrangement that no third party be involved, what do you call your little friend?" he took a sip of the wine with a slight leer.

"That rule only applies to the slight chance of you winning," Helen crossed her arms.

"Really? You didn't state that specifically, therefore it applies. Now, for your punishment, I'm thinking bathtub...hmmm, or maybe a small bite," Helen rolled her eyes.

"I did state it, we were talking terms, you get me for the rest of the journey and the next wager, I stipulated those terms by adding no third party as audience or partner, hence Thomas doesn't apply," Helen walked over to him and glared. "Now get out of my room!"

Nikola smirked and stood up off the bed, swaggering closer to her.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you want me to leave, and I'll leave," he challenged.

Helen growled but before she could say anything she was flipped on to her back and bouncing off the mattress; Nikola was hovering above her.

His hand trailed underneath the hem of her dress, slowly drawing it up to her hips. Helen resisted the urge to moan under his expert fingers.

He ran them over the exposed skin of her thigh until he smirked even wider, lowering himself to the specific spot on her leg.

"There it is," he gasped slightly. The discoloration was easy to miss but he knew what he was looking for; the remnants of two small scars the size of mustard seeds. He ran his tongue across the marks, the sense memory hitting Helen hard. She fisted the covers of the bed, her knuckles turning white.

"I have found your weakness Helen, a mystery erogenous zone, and I am it's key," he chuckled, kissing that spot on her thigh once more.

"I knew it was a mistake to let you bite me," growled Helen.

"I offered to bite you on the wrist but you didn't want your fiancé to find out what you were doing while he was out of town," Nikola bit down with dull human teeth, eliciting a gasp from Helen.

"If you had it your way you would've bitten much higher," Helen growled. Trying to regain control of herself.

"Oh yes," Nikola agreed, trailing kisses up her thigh, so temptingly close, too close.

"Nikola, if you tear this dress I will kill you," Helen warned.

"If you're so worried why don't you take it off then," he chuckled against her skin, before biting down, this time with much sharper implements, right on the edge of her upper inner thigh. His teeth sunk in and spread warmth to all her extremities.

Helen hooked her leg around his neck and spun them over so she was kneeling over him, his teeth successfully removed from her skin. He gasped slightly.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Nikola!" Helen held him in a headlock using her leg.

He grinned.

"I'm just getting started Helen," his hands grasped her hips and he flipped them over again. "I like it when your feisty Helen, makes you all the more desirable."

Helen grunted slightly as he kept her pinned.

"We could have so much fun together, Helen, if only you'd give in. You'll find that I am an excellent lover," the leg that had just previously been wrapped around his neck was now draped over his shoulder, a bit uncomfortable, until he kissed the side of her knee.

Helen bit her lip, not allowing herself to give him the satisfaction of sending shivers through her core.

She lifted the same leg and jammed her heel into his back; the force temporarily winded him and he recoiled giving her enough leverage to pull her leg back and kick him in the shoulder, sending him flying back. He landed on his backside with a thud and Helen quickly stood up and pulled the dress down, fixing her disheveled appearance.

"You have five minutes to get out Nikola…and despite you being an old friend, I will not hesitate in shooting you," she stood over him. "You had your chance for tonight, now leave, and I will be sleeping with my gun under my pillow, so don't get any ideas."

"Oh Helen, the fun we're going to have when I break through that shell of yours," he chuckled sitting up and on to his knees in front of her. "Your body craves contact Helen, let me give you that."

Helen rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't waste my time, Nikola. The door is that way, please shut it on your way out," she said condescendingly.

He laughed lightly.

"Sweet dreams, my love," he stood up and straightened his clothes and headed for the door. "Till tomorrow."

The door shut behind him and Helen groaned once she was alone.

He was impossible, but close, so very close to breaking her. She removed the dress and looked at the new bite mark on her thigh, it was still bleeding. He had been right, there was something strangely erotic about these marks. She hated how well he knew her.

A knock at the door roused her from her thoughts. She pulled on her robe and made her way over and opened it. Silently praying it wasn't Nikola.

"Yes," she said, coming face to face with one of the stewards.

"Dr. Helen Magnus?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"I have a message for you from the Captain," he handed her the note then bowed and went on his way.

Helen opened the note and read it.

It was a request from Edward for a private consult in his Quarters tomorrow evening. Means she would have to change her plans with Thomas.

She sighed and closed the door behind her.

_**~~~~Morning – April 13, 1912 – Café Verandah~~~~**_

Helen's eyes scanned the veranda; she had sent a message to Thomas to meet her here this morning.

The sun shone brightly and a crisp breeze blew through the air; it was a beautiful day.

When she had awoken this morning she was greeted with flowers; a quaint array of roses, chrysanthemums, and daisies; three different bouquets from three different men. The daisies were from Edward, a thankful gift from a good friend. The chrysanthemums were from Thomas, a sweet present from a sweet man as a prelude to this evening's engagement. Then the last bouquet, the roses, it was actually only one rose attached with a note promising the arrival of the other twelve, this was from Nikola.

For some reason the single rose struck her, and she found her mind going back to it. Of course Nikola would choose something so clichéd to woo her with, but as much as it was clichéd it was also simple and elegant.

She was also curious about the recurrence of the other twelve roses; if he'd deliver them one by one, or show up with the rest of them in hand. It kept her on alert.

Suddenly Molly appeared behind her.

"I know you're avoiding me," she said, and Helen jumped, not hearing her approach.

"Oh goodness, Molly!" she sighed.

"You've been avoiding me since the party," Molly continued.

"What? I haven't been avoiding you," said Helen.

"I know about you and Mr. Dragoslav…" Molly scooted into the chair beside Helen. "You should've told me."

"Did he tell you something?" asked Helen.

"Not directly, but I've got more up my sleeves then my ex-husband's cash. I have a highly observant eye, you two have met before…I'm betting he's the friend you ran into the night before, am I right?"

Helen sighed.

"I didn't want to tell you," she groaned and looked away.

"Why ever not?" cried Molly.

"Well, you were so happy matching us up, I didn't want to…"

"Oh pish posh, I'm a big girl Helen, I would've laughed! I inadvertently matched up two old friends," laughed Molly.

"He didn't exactly help, I'm sorry," Helen patted Molly's hand.

"Helen, stop apologizing, it was a riot, and don't tell me you didn't have fun," Molly smiled brightly.

"I did have fun," nodded Helen.

"I could tell from the moment you two laid eyes on each other something was up. By the way he looked at you…he's been holding a flame for you for quite some time."

Helen shook her head.

"No, Nikola doesn't, he's a master manipulator, he made you see what he wanted you to see," sighed Helen.

"So he is Nikola Tesla, I thought I recognized him, he looks different without the mustache," said Molly.

"Oh, don't tell him, he likes to be discreet…among other things," Helen looked at Molly.

"You have my word, honey…and you're wrong," finished Molly as she stood up.

"Wrong about what?" Helen asked.

"Wrong about him, I've seen many people in love and I've seen many people fake it. He's not faking what he feels, despite what he's told you," with that Molly walked away turning her attention over to Mr. and Mrs. Astor.

Helen blinked disbelievingly. How could that be true? Nikola didn't love anybody. It was lust, pure and simple. She was a beautiful object; all he wanted was to possess her for an evening, if only to spoil her for other men. She sighed. Molly was wrong; she had to be.

She heard a small cough and turned her attention around.

"Thomas," she smiled, standing up to greet him. "Thank you for meeting me."

"I was surprised to get your message," he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. "I wasn't expecting to see you until this evening."

"Well that's what this is about," she gestured to the adjacent seat at her table and the two of them sat down. "It seems my expertise as a Doctor has been stolen for the night, unfortunately, a passenger requesting a consult. I was hoping we could reschedule."

He smiled.

"Of course, work before play, it's understandable," he took her hand gently. "Did you get the flowers I sent?"

"Yes, they were beautiful," she smiled at him. "Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"I'd be delighted," his eyes twinkled as he spoke and Helen poured him a cup of tea. "Would tomorrow night be acceptable for dinner?"

He nodded.

"For you, a man would jump through hoops to even have a moment of your time," he took her hand and kissed the top of it lightly.

A member of the staff came up to their table and bowed politely.

"Excuse me, Mr. McCaffry, but there is a problem that requires your assistance down in the gym," said the staff member.

"Oh geez, uh, Helen, will you excuse me for just one moment?" he quickly stood up and followed the man.

Helen shrugged and returned to her tea.

"He really is nice, shame you don't like him as much as he likes you," came Nikola's voice.

Helen jumped when she saw him sitting next to her.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she growled.

"Not long, but I have been watching, and I have to say, it's really not like you to use such a poor innocent creature just to win a bet, I mean Helen, he has no idea what he's getting into," Nikola was smirking widely and Helen wanted to throw her tea at him, but that would be a waste.

"Thomas is the perfect gentleman," she defended.

"Really?" he narrowed his eyes, chiding her sardonically.

"Yes, he's kind and considerate, sweet…"

"Yah, but that doesn't excite you," Nikola remarked.

"He also asks to kiss me, unlike you who will take any opportunity he can to steal one," she glared at him.

"Spontaneity is the height of seduction," Nikola grinned, grasping her hand suddenly and placing a soft kiss on the top of it. "Seduction is about distraction, my dear, catching one's prey off guard."

Helen felt Nikola's hand on her knee suddenly. How long had it been there?"

"Am I your prey?" she growled, shifting her knee away.

"Of course not, Helen, you are my wildest desire," he placed another kiss on the knuckle of her pinkie finger.

Helen yanked her hand out of his.

"Nikola, we are in public, remember our agreement," she growled again, keeping her voice low.

"I have broken a rule, I must be punished! What will you do to me?" his eyes blazed with mischief but Helen was one step ahead of him. She grabbed her knife and jabbed it into his knee, firmly.

Nikola's eyes widened with pain and he shifted his weight, trying to hide his discomfort.

"That," she spat.

"Oh you cruel woman," he squeaked. His eyes closing shut as he fought the sudden pain.

"Now leave before Thomas comes back," she ordered.

Nikola pulled the knife out of his leg, muffling his pained cry. Helen saw the wound heal instantly.

"Why must you use such a poor soul, Helen? He's just going to get hurt in the end," his hand snaked up her arm. "Would you sleep with him, just to win a wager?"

Helen glared at him fiercely.

"I am not using him, I genuinely like him," said Helen.

"Really? So after this boat trip you and him will go off and find a little seaside cabin in Canada, marry and make babies," he looked at her with disbelief. "Come now, Helen, you're using him, just like I used Molly."

"I don't love him, but I do enjoy his company, it's better than yours!" she poked him in the chest.

"That's because you're in denial," Nikola shrugged.

"No, it's because he doesn't grope me every chance he gets," Helen rolled her eyes.

"Yah, but admit it, I'm the one you dream about at night," he leaned closer to her. "I'm the one you want."

Helen sighed.

"You're the one I want to shoot," she clarified.

"How's the bite healing by the way?" he smirked.

Helen groaned and pushed his face away.

"Fine, no thanks to you," she picked up her tea, resorting to ignoring him.

"If you would've let me continue it would be healing much nicer," he sighed.

"If I let you continue I'd still be on my back," she muttered.

"So I was close!" his face lit up with smugness.

"Enough Nikola!" she put her cup down. "I am on a date right now, you are rudely interrupting it!" she enunciated each word in the hopes he would get the message.

"What with Timmy the Chump, please Helen, he's a child in a nice suit, you are way out of his league. A rare desert flower deserves something more than a mere mortal can offer," his fingers lightly trailed up her arm.

"Don't make me stab you again," Helen said through gritted teeth and he retracted his hand.

"Helen?" came Thomas's voice. "Am I interrupting something?"

Helen felt suddenly flustered and she growled at Nikola.

"Of course not, he was just leaving," Helen bit at Nikola, and Nikola bowed his head, following her wishes.

"Yes…think about my offer Helen," he stood up and stood next to Thomas, sizing him up. "Sorry for the intrusion."

Thomas did the same but less intensely.

"It's no problem," said Thomas.

"Till later, Helen," Nikola bowed and left, gracefully leaving the verandah.

Thomas sat back down.

"I'm sorry for that," apologized Helen.

"Is he always like that?" asked Thomas.

"Unfortunately yes," Helen sighed. "It comes from being friends for way too long."

Thomas chuckled slightly.

"So not just an acquaintance?" he asked.

"No, but I'd prefer he'd act like a stranger," Helen shrugged. "I'm sorry for his intrusion, he loves to stick his nose in my business."

"My sister is like that," chuckled Thomas. "He's not your patient is he?"

"God, no," groaned Helen. "There is not a Doctor in the world that can cure him."

Thomas laughed.

"Well, no harm no foul," he shrugged and he and Helen continued with breakfast, not mentioning Tesla for the rest of the morning.

Something sat in the back of her mind though. Something Nikola had said. Was she using Thomas unfairly? He was a sweet man, but she didn't love him, just like Nikola claimed. She was using him as a shield.

Thomas stood up and kissed her hand before departing.

Helen's eyes followed him out.

She would know at dinner if she genuinely liked him or not.

Her hands dropped to her lap and came across something strange.

She lifted it up. It was a rose.

Helen bit her lip and sighed.

That sneaky bastard!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sound seemed to come in waves, both incomprehensible and dull, like an ache than neither hurt nor faded. He was both aware and unaware of everything around him.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

He heard it beat at the back of his mind.

He should know what it was.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

He blinked, his mind returning to reality.

Someone was at the door.

He shook his head and stood up, shakily. How long had he been out of it?

He made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Helen, I'm glad to see you," he smiled at her as she stepped inside.

"I got your message, Edward," she took his hand gently. "Are you alright?"

Edward noticed the black medical kit in her hand.

"Nothing serious, but I thought it couldn't hurt to get a check up." He sighed tiredly.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" she lifted her hands up to his neck.

"Not really, I've been under a lot of pressure, not just from being the Captain, but from White Star Line, they want me to sail on full speed ahead," he scrubbed a hand over his face. "If we make it to New York before we are scheduled the press will go haywire. Mr. Ismay is pushing for it, I can't really say no."

Helen looked at him.

"Edward, you can't stress yourself, you know what will happen if your blood pressure goes over 120," she pulled out her sphygmomanometer. "Take your coat off."

"I know, Helen, but this is my last voyage before retirement, you know it's important," he sighed removing his jacket and rolling up the sleeve.

"You need to relax; have you been taking your medicine?" she asked.

"Of course, it's actually quite ingenius, I soaked the leaves of my tea in the medicine then dried them. One cup of tea and I am fully medicated and my crew doesn't even know," he smiled slightly.

"Be careful, I don't want you overdosing," she wrapped the sphygmomanometer around his forearm and started to squeeze the pump. "118 over 69 that is too close, Edward."

"I'm sorry Helen," he sighed.

"Have you been noticing anything strange? Blackouts? Blurred vision?" she asked.

"No, just drowsiness," he said.

"I'm going to give you a shot, it's a mild sedative; it should bring your heart rate and blood pressure down significantly. Once I'm done I want you to rest, maybe not sleep, but definitely lie down and relax for at least half an hour."

"This is why I invited you, Helen, you always know how to take care of me," sighed Edward.

"This vessel is a marvel, you don't need to pressure yourself or let Mr. Ismay pressure you to make it even more so, the crowds are going to cheer whether you make it on time or not," she patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, Helen," he smiled at her. "I had one of my stewards fetch us dinner, please join me, I find your presence relaxing enough as it is."

"Of course, that way I can keep an eye on you," she took out the small vial and the hypodermic from her kit; she filled the needle and then injected it into his neck, pressing down on the plunger.

"There, you're going to feel a little sluggish for a few minutes but then you will be alright," he nodded.

"Where would I be without you?" he chuckled.

"I don't want to even think about that," she shook her head.

"I was so dangerous and uncontrolled, my sailing career was facing the chopping block and then you came in, showed me that I could be cured, gave me hope."

Helen smiled.

"It was Sarah that came to me, she loved you so dearly," Helen took a seat across from him.

"And I love her, I owe so much to you both, you two are my angels," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you for the daisies, by the way, they were lovely, if a little unnecessary," Edward poured her a small glass of port and she accepted it.

"Just a small gift, I wanted you to know how grateful I was for you being here," he sat down again.

"I'm very flattered, but I have enough men sending me flowers as it is," she chuckled.

"I heard about that, two men have taken quite the fancy to you," he teased.

"Yes, but I assure you only one of them is being honest, the other is a thorn in my side, has been for a long time," Helen took a sip of port.

"Old friend, huh?" he snickered.

"Yes, very old, we went to Oxford together, this is his way of messing with me," Helen sighed.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" asked Edward.

"No, he's harmless, just a little annoying," Helen rolled her eyes.

"Alright, as long as he isn't violating you," the stewards came in with their meal, straight from the kitchen and Helen remained quiet as they laid out the silverware and china for her and Edward.

The word violating was caught in her mind. Nikola was abrasive, and inappropriate, but she never felt violated over his actions. Sure he looked at her as if she was naked before him and she knew exactly where his hands longed to be, but it was all part of the wager. She had given him full reign to do his worst, and though he was capable of much, much worse, he was respecting the terms of their agreement.

The term violated had never even crossed her mind. It was weird because any sensible woman would be feeling violated under these circumstances; but then again she never has been all that sensible.

The stewards left and Helen turned her attention back to Edward who was grinning slightly.

"Of course one wouldn't feel violated, particularly if she was enjoying the attention," he said, continuing the conversation from where it had left off.

"Excuse me?" she blinked, afraid he had read her thoughts.

"You enjoy the attention this man gives you, don't you Doctor," he grinned wider.

"Nonsense, he is just an old friend, and I'm not surprised by his tricks," sighed Helen.

"I detect old flame…old college flame," smirked Edward.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nikola and I have never…"

"Nikola?"

"Don't tell me you know him? Did he put you up to this?"

Edward laughed.

"No, nothing of the sort, I just didn't know we had a passenger by that name, not in the first class deck," he quirked an eyebrow.

"He's traveling by another name, to be discreet," sighed Helen.

"Ah, of course he is," smirked Edward.

"Can we just…not talk about it anymore, I get enough of this from him," she sighed.

"As you wish," said Edward and he poured himself a cup of tea.

Helen watched him warily.

"How many cups of tea have you drank today, Edward?" she asked.

"This is my only one, I promise," he said reassuringly.

Helen nodded, but had a small sinking feeling in her. She shook her head and chose to ignore it.

_**~~~~Titanic – Main Deck ~~~~**_

The day had gone by fast for Helen, as days do when you don't really pay attention to them.

It was a culmination of things. First was Molly said about Nikola, then what Nikola said about Thomas, and now what Edward was saying about her.

He mind kept racing and her heart kept pounding, but she refused to believe it was because of that obnoxious vampire.

The cool night breeze caressed her and she sighed.

It was late, her dinner with Edward had lasted longer than she had suspected. The night sky was out and twinkling and the air was sharper; colder than it had been the last few nights. She suspected the were sailing closers to the to the Arctic Circle.

The water was colder, almost frigid in this part of the ocean. Her father had explained it to her when she was really young. Only so many creatures could survive in such cold of temperatures and humans weren't one of them.

She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms closer around her.

"Dobra večer, moja ljubav," she heard from behind her.

Helen's breath hitched.

"And a good evening to you, Nikola," Helen muttered.

"You look cold," he pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she slipped her arms through the sleeves.

"I don't get cold," he shrugged.

"So what is the game plan now?" she asked, leaning on the railing.

"Can't a man offer his coat without having an ulterior motive," he said in mock defense.

"If the man is you, definitely not," she glared at him.

"As I said, seduction is all about distraction, but at the moment I just want to talk, walk with me?" he offered her his arm.

"Talk about what?" she eyes him suspiciously.

"I don't know…how's the Sanctuary…and the others, James and Nigel…I haven't seen you guys since that whole Worth affair back in '08," he said honestly, and Helen took his arm warily.

"Well, James is a workaholic," she started.

"So, no change then?" he chuckled.

"No, but he's not with Scotland Yard anymore, not even on a consult basis, he's devoted all of his time to father's Sanctuary," she continued.

"He's still missing, is he?" Nikola said softly.

"Yes, but it is my father, one day he's missing and the next day he pops up in Nigeria claiming he's found a type of forest beetle that has miraculous healing properties in it's venom," joked Helen.

"And you? How have you been doing?" he asked gently.

"Good…at the moment, but it hasn't been easy, there's been a lot of things I've had to contend with," she sighed.

"John?" he asked carefully.

"You, actually. We read about you in the paper all the time, and it worries me, they say you've been slipping…sanity wise, Nikola, that isn't easy for me to hear, especially since you don't contact us, at all."

He looked away.

"I'm not crazy Helen, I just think differently then they do," he sighed.

"Really? Then explain this to me. This trip. Why did you really come, Nikola? Was it an excuse to see me? What is this wager really about?" she stopped and turned him to face her.

"Be honest with me, please," she pleaded.

"I did want to see you," he looked into her eyes. "I wanted to show you a good time."

Helen looked at him incredulously.

"You think seducing me is my idea of a good time?" she was serious.

"I enjoy a challenge," he smirked and kept walking.

Helen followed him.

"And what if you win? What does that mean for you?" he stopped her and smile.

"Must you analyze everything Helen, can't you for once just shut your brain up for one second?" he asked.

"I can," she defended.

"Prove it, right here," he said.

"How?" she laughed, he was being ridiculous.

His eyes trailed to the railing and he smirked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Not entirely," she eyed him.

He chuckled slightly and climbed on to the railing, balancing himself on the top bar, obviously his vampirism was helping him keep his balance.

He extended his hand out to her.

"No!" she stared at him in wide-eyed horror.

"Come on, Helen, just turn your brain off, I won't let you fall," he smiled at her and she bit her lip.

"The newspaper was right, you are insane!" she cried.

"Come on, Helen!" he took her hand. "I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and nodded.

"Alright," she grasped his hand tighter as he helped her onto the railing, she stumbled slightly and let out a squeak, but he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"It's ok, I've got you," he said soothingly.

Helen hands reached behind her and wrapped around his waist.

"Bloody hell!" she gasped.

"Isn't it marvelous?" he smirked. He held her securely as they balanced on the railing.

"How are you doing this?" she asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Nikola smirked and pressed a small, soft kiss to the side of her neck.

"You would take the opportunity to kiss me," she laughed.

"It relaxed you didn't it?" he smirked and then sighed.

Helen laughed.

"You do have a bag of tricks up your sleeves," she shook her head.

"But I only have the best intentions," Helen turned around in his arms.

"What do you mean?" she asked him softly.

"If you really like this Thomas fellow Helen, I won't get in your way," he said seriously.

She couldn't believe it; he was giving her an out, an escape route from this wager, but why?

"I do like him," she said, not completely honest.

He looked down, almost sadly.

"Then take this," he handed her another single rose. "As a token of my affection."

She leaned in quickly and kissed him, it was meant to be soft but her slight shift in balance caused her to crush her lips to his. He responded quickly and pulled her to him. She didn't notice when her feet left the railing. Her hand trailed into his hair, messing it up and entangling it in her fingers.

All of the sudden, the loud horn from the ship shocked the two of them and Nikola lost his balance sending them toppling over the edge of the railing.

Helen screeched slightly, but his clawed hand reached out and jabbed into the side of the Titanic in an attempt to slow their descent. He finally managed to grab a railing and growled slightly as he was holding her with one arm, and them the railing with the other.

He let out a strained laugh.

"Whew! That was fun!" he looked at her.

"You call a near death experience fun?" she cried. "Of course you do, your immortal, there is no such thing as a near death experience!"

"Does that kiss mean the wager is still on?" he laughed.

"It's not the end of the voyage yet, those were the terms we agreed on," she sighed. She didn't want this to end just as much as he didn't.

"But you're still going to dinner with Thomas?" he asked.

"If I say yes, are you going to drop me?" she held on him tightly.

"Now Helen, that would be poor sportsmanship…shame though…I wasted a perfectly good rose," his eyes trailed down to the ocean below them.

"Maybe if you hadn't lost your balance!" she growled.

"You distracted me!" he cried.

"Well it's like you said, seduction is the art of distraction, now get us up!" she hit his chest and he grinned widely.

"As the lady wishes!" he hauled her up high enough so she could hold on to the railing as he pushed himself the rest of the way, then pulled her back to the deck.

As soon as her feet touched solid ground she let out a sigh of relief, then punched him hard in the shoulder.

"You almost killed us!" she growled.

"You tried to seduce me," he grinned, not even bothered by her hitting him.

"Don't let it get to your head, you tricked me," she rolled her eyes.

"I knew it! Haha! I knew it! You do want me!" he cried triumphantly.

"It was the view, and the nerves, and you tricked me!" she turned on her heel to walk away from him and he followed close behind.

"I would love to see more of your seduction techniques Doctor Magnus," he whispered into her ear and she slammed her heel into his foot. "There, now go Nikola, I have a date tomorrow that I have to prepare for."

Nikola winced but grinned as she walked away.

"I'll be seeing you, ready for you when you realize that Thomas is not the man you want," he laughed.

"He doesn't have to be the man I want, he just doesn't have to be you!" she teased as she walked away.

"Because then you'd definitely want me," he teased back.

She chose to ignore him and walk as fast as she could to her quarters. Shutting the door behind her

"I hate him," she muttered to herself and took a moment to catch her breath.

Why did she have to enjoy being in his arms so much?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_**~~~~Morning – April 14, 1912~~~~**_

A cold breeze welcomed the morning on the Titanic.

To anyone else it would be an excuse to snuggle themselves inside, but not Nikola Tesla. He enjoyed the cold; it reminded him of Smiljan, early mornings at his family home. He would wake up very early, when the sky was still foggy and the dew morning was dripping off the leaves. He would go out and catch bugs for his experiments.

Even back then he was fascinated with how things worked, due to his mother being quite the inventor herself, together they shared the joys in taking spoons and other kitchen utensils and adding clock gears and springs to make them more efficient.

They collected fireflies to make nightlights and he experiments with different species of beetles to see if he could make them fly on command.

He later learned pigeons were a much more successful message delivery system than beetles.

Nikola sighed.

The air felt different today, and not just because of the decrease in temperature.

He turned his head around, looking up, following the sound of a particularly beautiful laugh coming from the upper decks.

Helen and Molly were walking together on the upper levels.

Her hair was pinned up, and she wore a long blue dress under her heavy coat. Molly was beside her chattering non-stop.

He wasn't listening to their conversation. All he wanted to do was look at her, at Helen.

Last night he had given her the opportunity to back out and she refused it, willing to continue this wager.

He couldn't put his finger on why. There was a part of him that wanted her very much, in every way, not just for a night, but for eternity. Then there was the little boy in Serbia, who was scared to go anywhere near her for fear he would do to her what John had done to all of them. This boy was scared of the vampire in him that cannot only bring erotic pleasure, but immense pain and suffering to the woman he loved.

But she was so beautiful and graceful, and smelt like lavender and a hint of something sweet, and every time he kissed her it sent electricity tingling through his fingers up to his heart, causing it to be faster and faster.

He masked his true feelings with lust; this wager was a prelude to what he hoped was something more, to see if she loved him the same way he loved her. It both terrified him and excited him that she was willing to let him try. He never wanted anyone the way he wanted her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" said a voice, rousing Nikola from his thoughts.

He looked to the source of the question and saw Thomas.

"Very beautiful," said Nikola. "Thomas isn't it?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I don't know your name," said Thomas.

"It's Javor," said Nikola, eyeing him warily.

"Look, Javor, whatever game your playing at she doesn't want to join, let her enjoy this journey without your harassment," he looked at Nikola sincerely.

"So, you speak for the lady now?" asked Nikola.

"Not exclusively, but I do think I am doing her a favor," said Thomas.

"I know about your date tonight and I won't interfere if that's what you're worried about," Nikola said calmly. "If Helen doesn't want my company she can tell me to my face, certainly not from you who has had the benefit of her presence for a day."

"It's enough to know I want to see her happy," said Thomas.

"So, you love her?" Nikola inquired with dark eyes.

"Yes, I think I do," said Thomas.

"Well, forgive me if I don't believe you. What you feel for Helen is lust, desire, she is beautiful it is understandable, but you are a young fool to think that at the end of this voyage she will gladly hop on to your high horse and follow you home! She is a smart woman, not some floozy desperate to get a husband. She has been hurt before, and I'll be damned if I let her be hurt again!" Nikola said sternly.

"So, you love her?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, and I have so for a much longer time than you have; but this is Helen's life, she may have dinner with whoever she pleases, so enjoy it, but don't try to threaten me, you have no right," Nikola growled and spun on his heel, leaving Thomas on the deck.

How dare he!

Nikola resisted the urge to extend his claws in anger.

How arrogant to assume that Helen could have one speck of interest in that dull country boy. Helen may enjoy his company, but on those regards Helen enjoyed the company of many people. Nikola clenched his fists.

Of course he couldn't say anything to Helen, Helen would just dismiss it as one of his tricks, besides, she'll learn soon enough that Thomas was not the man she wanted. She was too sensible to keep on using him, and she will come back to him, maybe not into his arms, but she will come back to confess that he was right.

Nikola smirked stepped inside the main foyer over looking the grand staircase and it's winding steps. He stepped up them gracefully.

He was at the entrance to the café in no time and he slid inside, eyes scanning the area.

There she was, sipping tea and eating the delicate pastries the café served.

Nikola slithered over as deftly as he could.

"Good morning ladies," he grinned.

"Ah, Mr. Dragoslav, good morning," said Molly turning to face him.

"Javor, care to join us?" asked Helen and Nikola smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask," he teased but sat down.

"I was just telling Molly of my dinner plans," said Helen as he sat down.

"I assume they're delightful," smirked Nikola.

"Do you have any dinner plans, Mr. Dragoslav, because I could use another body at my table," interjected Molly.

"That sounds wonderful," Nikola smiled at her.

"Perfect, I'll have one of the stewards make the arrangements, it's a grand dinner party; I've invited J. B. Ismay, Thomas Andrews, and some other big name guests, it's bound to be fun."

"I'm sure it is," Nikola gave a side-glance to Helen; she smirked in response.

"8:00 sharp, don't be late," said Molly, she stood up. "I best be off, I only had enough time for one drink."

"See you later," said Nikola.

She left hurriedly.

Nikola waited till she was completely gone before turning to Helen.

"If this is your attempt to keep me distracted during your date, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about," Nikola sighed.

"It's not my idea," Helen laughed.

"Really, cause it sounds like something you would do," he leered at her.

"I swear, it was Molly," Helen smiled widely.

"By the way, I just had a lovely chat with your date," Nikola added.

"Oh no, what did you say to him?" Helen rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, he approached me, told me to get off your case, as valiantly as he could," Nikola whispered. "I think he senses the sexual tension between us."

Helen rolled her eyes.

"Or he's noticed how much you leer at me, he probably had my best intentions in mind," she defended.

"Of course, but I kindly told him that how I choose to harass you is my business and yours, and that as heroic as standing up for your honor is, it was completely uncalled for," Nikola smirked slightly. "And that if you wanted this to end you could come and tell me yourself, which I recall was what I offered last night, and you kindly refused," Nikola smirked.

"And see you pout for the next two weeks, it was less painful than the alternative," sighed Helen.

"By the way, I haven't gotten a thank you for saving your life yet," Nikola leaned close.

"Maybe later," sighed Helen.

"Well, then, take this for now, as a promise that I fully intend to keep you at your word," he held up the rose. "This time, try not to throw it into the ocean."

"How did you?" she asked incredulously, swearing she didn't seem him enter with it.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, Helen," he grinned. "Enjoy your evening."

He stood up and headed for the exit.

"Nikola wait!" said Helen.

"Yes," he turned on his heel to face her.

"Why don't you stay and have a cup of tea with me?" she asked, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Like a date?" he smirked.

"Like two friends having tea together," clarified Helen.

"Alright," he said, coming back to the table and sitting in the chair across from her.

"As long as you promise to be civil," she warned.

"I can be civil, now, you can tell me, how's old Nigel doing?" he leaned back accepting a cup from her.

It gave him an excuse to stare at her for the rest of the morning.

_**~~~~2:30 pm – April 14, 1912~~~~**_

The young officer moved down below the third class deck. Descending the stairs at a rapid rate.

He opened the door that lead to E-Deck, and down into the narrow passageway that led to the set of stairs, that eventually led to the engine room.

His destination.

He was looking for the man in charge.

The officer stopped in front of a large, middle-aged man in crewman's uniform.

"Orders from the captain, sir! We're to light the last two boilers immediately, he wants her at full speed by this evening!" instructed the young officer.

"What?" cried the man.

"Captain's orders, sir!" said the young man.

"Thank you, Ensign, continue on," said the older man. "I swear that Captain is out of his blooming mind," he muttered to himself.

He blew his whistle.

"Light the rest of them boys, quick as you can, Captain's orders," they nodded and scurried off.

"God help us," groaned the older officer as he returned to his post.

_**~~~~Titanic – Control Bridge~~~~**_

Captain Edward J. Smith stood solemnly at the wheel of the Titanic.

Sound came in waves, light blurred the edges of his vision, he felt sick to his stomach, but he didn't feel the need to show it.

Something was wrong, he hadn't felt right all morning; he tossed and turned all night, afflicted with cold sweats and shaky hands. Those he could control, but the rest of his control was slipping.

"Captain, it's been confirmed sir, the boilers are being lit, we should reach full speed in approximately two hours," he said.

"Good, keep our course," he muttered, it was a reflex, an automated response. The man could've been singing "I'm a Yankee doodle dandy" and Edward wouldn't have even flinched.

"Here's your tea sir, third cup of the day, are you all right sir?" asked his steward.

"I'm fine," he said taking the tea.

"You look a little out of it, sir," continued the steward.

"I said I'm fine!" Edward glared at the steward. "Don't question your captain."

"Yes sir."

"Now leave," growled Edward.

He was fine, just a little under the weather. He felt so hot. A fever, had to be it, just a simple fever.

He would have Helen check it over tomorrow; right now he needed to focus.

He drank the tea swiftly, feeling his focus return to him.

_**~~~~8:00 pm – Dining Hall – April 14, 1912~~~~**_

Nikola arrived at the dining hall dressed in his evening's best, immediately pulled away by Molly for introductions to the rest of her dinner guests.

Before he knew it he was seated at the table, next to Molly and Mr. Andrews, already being served wine and an assorted tray of pate.

"Mr. Dragoslav here is a foreign businessman, looking to make it big in America," said Molly.

"Is that so?" asked Andrews.

"Uh, yes, a lucrative business deal," said Nikola.

"What do you deal in? Oil, gold, silver?" asked J. Bruce Ismay.

"Many things," said Nikola.

"Ah, always the businessman, keeping everything hush hush," joked another man at the table.

"I wouldn't want to bore the ladies at the table with such talk, there are better things to be said around such delightful company," Nikola smiled at Molly.

"Oh spare us the speech, Mr. Dragoslav," laughed Molly.

"Oh don't stop him, since I've stepped on this ship all I've heard, is oil this, gold mine that. Mr. Dragoslav, what do you think is appropriate dinner conversation?" said Mrs. Astor.

"I was wondering your thoughts on electricity," said Nikola.

"Electricity?" asked Mrs. Astor.

"It's been the growing innovation for the last 50 years," he stated simply.

"Yes, quite, Edison and Marconi, the geniuses of our time," sighed Mr. Astor.

"I thought Edison's DC generator was a failure compared to Tesla's AC," stated Andrews.

"But Tesla's a whack job," muttered Ismay.

Nikola's jaw stiffened.

"Be careful what you say Bruce, Mr. Dragoslav and Tesla come from the same homeland," interjected Molly.

"Oh forgive me, I don't mean to be rude, but you've read the stories about Colorado and then his tower at Wardenclyffe. Huge financial disasters! The man is a genius, I'll give him that, but first he claims he can light a thousand light bulbd without wires and then he can speak to aliens! The man has clearly been out of touch with the world for too long," said Ismay.

"But you have to admit, he's a handsome devil, even if he is a loony," added Mrs. Astor, laughter erupted around the table.

"I heard he claimed he was celibate and that sex and human relationships were a waste of his time," added Andrews.

"That proves it, the man has gone daft!" laughter erupted around the table.

"Did any of you follow that mess with Marconi?" asked Ismay.

"Yes, he filed charges claiming the man had stolen his patents," answered Mr. Astor.

"I'll agree the man is unortodox; but can we really make judgement calls, what would you say if the man was sitting, right here, at this table," said Molly.

The table went silent for a moment.

Nikola smirked.

"I read a paper of his from a few years back detailing research into electricity having medicinal properties," Nikola broke the silence. "He claimed that our own body's electrical charge could be amplified specifically to speed our own natural processes, such as healing. Certain stimulation could increase our brain function, help us feel less pain, more pleasure, relax us."

"What does the man know about pleasure, he's celibate for goodness sakes!" cried Ismay with a laugh.

"I propose an experiment," stated Nikola.

"Ooh, an experiment, how exciting," said Mrs. Astor.

"Take the hand of the person sitting next to you, everyone," they did so. "I want you to concentrate very hard on focusing your energy from one hand to the next."

He watched as everyone stared at each other's hand.

"I don't believe it's working," said someone.

"Keep concentrating," Nikola sent a small charge through his hand into Molly's until he felt it reach his other hand.

"My, that's marvelous!" cried Andrews.

"I can feel it!" cried someone else.

He released Molly's hand and the circle broke.

"We all have electricity in us, we are all organic machines, it's natural to assume we'd perform better with more power," Nikola shrugged.

"You've clearly done your research Mr. Dragoslav," said Andrews.

"I get bored during meetings," the table erupted into laughter again and soon the subject was changed.

Nikola suddenly saw someone out of the corner of his eye, entering into the hall.

Helen and her date, Thomas, entered, talking and laughing, he could never mistake that laugh.

They were showed to a table and served drinks and Nikola watched from afar.

She was beautiful, of course, looking classy, simple and elegant.

He sighed and took a sip of his wine, uninterested in the conversation.

_**~~~~Control Bridge – April 14, 1912~~~~**_

"The night is clear, and there is no wind, it's going to make it hard to see the bergs," said an officer.

"Right, keep a steady course," ordered Captain Smith.

"Two men in the look out!" said another officer.

Edward felt his hand shake slightly

Something was wrong, very wrong, with him. He had been fine all until an hour ago, he could focus, it took all his concentration just to keep his hands from shaking.

"Take over, ensign, I'm off," he said and a man took over the wheel for him.

"Goodnight sir," said the officer.

He walked as calmly as he could back to his quarters, shutting and locking the doors behind him.

It was happening. Oh lord, it was happening, just as Helen feared.

He needed to get away from the other passengers, somewhere he could ride the transformation out. He wasn't going to hurt anybody ever again. The engine room…it was the most secure. He had to get down there and quickly.

_**~~~~10:15 pm – Dining Hall – April 14, 1912~~~~**_

Helen laughed at Thomas' story, an enlightening tale about a run in with a corn farmer and his shotgun in the fields of Alberta.

Helen was enjoying herself immensely.

She had opted to drink wine with dinner tonight, and she sipped the liquid delicately as she listened.

"And then my buddy Marcus had this great idea to cut across the corn field into the farmers vegetable garden, like he didn't think we were stealing already, but we're thinking what could go wrong? So we head into the garden, suddenly a loud bang goes off and basically that's how I ended up getting a bullet removed from my buttocks by a veterinarian," he finished.

Helen laughed.

"How old were you?" she asked.

"19, and not very bright I might add," he laughed.

"Really? I was so conservative when I was 19, I thought the world would come to an end if I disobeyed any of my father's orders, but then I reached 21 and became determined to be a doctor, that's when everything changed," laughed Helen.

"You must have some fun college stories," he chuckled.

"Not really," she shook her head.

"Not even one?" he coaxed.

"Well, there was this one time me and this gent nearly blew up the Science Theatre trying to make a device that would make it easier to curl my hair…it wasn't really well thought out at the time, luckily he managed to disarm it before it went off," she shrugged.

"Was it Javor?" he asked.

"What?"

"The man who was with you, was it Javor?" asked Thomas.

"Yes," Helen said weakly.

"You two really have known each other for a long time," he said.

"Yes…we have," she looked down at her plate.

"He reminds me of this old friend of mine, he was always getting into tiffs with this girl, for months on end they were fighting each other like they were natural born enemies, one day I ask him why and he looks at me and tells me, I just love her so much," Thomas paused.

Helen lifted her eyes to Thomas.

"What?"

"I try to ignore it, but I saw how your eyes found him the moment we walked in," said Thomas.

"Excuse me?" Helen blinked, taken aback.

"See my friend loved this girl so much but he couldn't find the words to express it, so he made excuses to get on her case, just to spend time with her…they're married now, happiest couple you've ever seen," Thomas continued.

"Thomas…I chose to come to dinner with you," she clarified.

"I like you, Helen, I really do…but he, likes you more, and you like him to, it's my friend all over again, you're just going out with me because you're nice…I mean you're the kindest more wonderful woman I've ever known, but your heart belongs to someone else."

"Thomas, I…"

She paused, her mind trailing back to Nikola, the way he had looked at her, the way he made her feel. Thomas was right. She didn't want to be there with him, she wanted someone else.

"…I'm sorry, but I have to go," she stood up, bowing politely. "It was lovely…having dinner with you."

"It was an honor," Thomas stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "Will you do me the one honor of escorting a lady out of the room?"

She nodded.

"Of course," she nodded and he led her back to the foyer of the main hall.

He stopped and looked at her, then leaned in and kissed her, full on the lips. Helen squeaked and pulled away.

"Sorry, I had to see what I was missing," smirked Thomas.

"Good luck Thomas, I'm sure you'll find someone very special," she smiled patting his arm.

"There's plenty of fish in the sea," shrugged Thomas and with that he bowed and left.

He really was a sweet boy, but she had something she needed to do. She had a wager to throw out the window.

"Excuse me," she signaled a member of the staff. "Could you give a message to one of the other passengers, he is in the dining hall."

"Of course madame," said the man.

"He is sitting at Mrs. Brown's table, Javor Dragoslav, could you tell him to meet me" she asked handing him a bill for his troubles.

"Right away," he nodded and went inside the hall, weaving around the tables until he reached the table he was looking for.

"Mr. Javor Dragoslav?" he addressed the table.

Nikola raised his hand and the man came over and whispered something into his ear.

Nikola smiled slightly.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman, but something requires my attention," he stood up quickly. "Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Brown."

Molly nodded her head and watched as he all but ran out of the dining hall.

His heart was racing, thumping hard inside his chest. Helen requested to see him, he wondered why.

He reached the main hall and he saw her, waiting by the staircase, she looked stunning.

"Helen?" he asked cautiously and she spun to look at him.

"Nikola," she said with a smile.

"Where's your date?" he asked stepping towards her hesitantly.

"It's over, Thomas and I bid goodnight," she said, nerves slowly creeping into her.

"Then why did you ask to see me?" he said and she stepped forward, closing the space between them.

She grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him to her, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss, it nearly took her own breath away as well as Nikola's.

He pulled away suddenly, shock splayed over his face.

"Helen…does this mean?"

She grinned deviously; her hands still clung tightly to his jacket. She leaned in and kissed his ear sensually and she took a moment before exhaling carefully as she whispered into his ear.

"You win."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**~~~~11:00 pm - Titanic Engine Room – April 14, 1912~~~~**_

The bodies of three crewmembers lay strewn about by the boiler. Their necks were broken, their faces frozen in fear. They were far enough from the rest of the workers to not be noticed, but boiler 5 was going to be slowly running out of fuel at the night went on.

Behind the boiler sat Edward. He had handcuffed himself to the machine, wracking and writhing.

This changing was different than he had ever experienced, it hurt more; it was almost violent in nature. His whole body trembled between convulsions.

He was sweating profusely, and the sick feeling in his stomach made him dizzy as it grew in intensity heart was beating faster by the moment.

This shouldn't have happened.

He needed Helen.

Luckily the noises of the engine room cancelled out any sound he made, he was surrounded by bells and whistles and the constant thrumping of ironclad machinery. If he could ride out the transformation everything would be fine, Helen would fix him and keep an eye on him for the rest of the voyage, he could live with that, he just needed to survive the next few hours…without killing anymore people.

_**~~~~11:15 pm – Magnus's Quarters~~~~**_

Nikola stood frozen, shell-shocked by the turn of events that found him in Helen's room.

His heart was beating loudly, so loud he was sure she could hear it from the bathroom.

Despite all he had said he had never imagined he would ever be welcomed in here, not by the gentle lips of Dr. Helen Magnus.

She'd taken his hand and led him up here from the main hall before he had a chance to even comprehend the fact that she had let him win, much less to understand the entire ramifications of the revelation.

It still sounded so funny to his mind.

He heard a door open and his eyes followed the sound.

Helen stepped out of the bathroom; her hair was let down and cascaded down her back in long, blonde waves.

She was dressed in her robe, the sash tied around her waist and she smiled shyly at him.

"Could you help me with something?" she asked, turning her face to the vanity.

Nikola had to search a moment to find his voice.

"Uh…yes," he managed to choke out.

Her hands gently went to the sash of her robe and pulled it.

"I need help…with the straps," she let the robe drop to the floor. She was clad in only her undergarments and her corset.

Nikola inhaled sharply, his eyes drinking in the sight before him.

Her face was flushed slightly, and her hands pulled her hair over to one shoulder, exposing her soft white neck.

Nikola gulped audibly, his heart beating abnormally fast for a vampire.

He tugged off his dinner jacket and gently folded it on one of the chairs before making his way over to her, hesitant with each step.

He was behind her, her head twisted around to look at his face as he admired beautiful skin of her neck and shoulders for a long moment. She smiled softly at him; her heart was beating just as loudly as his.

She loved the way his eyes danced over her as if she were a perfectly flawless diamond. So careful, as if one wrong stare would shatter her.

His hands reached out and grasped the straps at the back of her corset, slowly pulling them. Her hips moved slightly as the bow came out of its not and his soft human fingers loosened the corset strand by strand.

Nikola was breathing audibly as he did this. She knew he was taking his time…in case he was dreaming. He didn't want this moment to end.

Helen grasped the edge of the vanity as he tugged a little hard to free her from her restraints.

"Don't rip it, Nikola," she teased softly.

He laughed nervously but didn't respond to it and kept his focus on the task at hand.

Nikola stopped tugging for one moment and leant down to kiss the back of her neck. Helen gasped but relaxed into his touch. Remembering the first night of the voyage when he had kissed her in that exact same spot.

She shuddered slightly and suddenly the corset was ripped away from her body and dropped on to the floor next to her robe.

Helen would've protested but Nikola maintained his assault, trailing kisses to the peak of her shoulder, she could care less about the corset at the moment.

Nikola's hands slithered around her sides to just below her breast, holding her gently as he continued to kiss her.

Helen's own hands reached behind her to stroke lightly down his thigh, earning a small groan from him.

He stopped kissing her, taking a moment to regain his composure, sucking in a deep breath.

"Oh Helen," he whispered, resting his forehead against the back of her head. The scent of her perfume filled his nostrils. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Helen smiled slightly and turned in his arms, torturously slow.

She didn't say anything, just pressed her lips against his, softly at first, but then slowly increasing as he responded to the kiss.

He pulled her up against him, his hands on her hips, grasping at the thin fabric.

Helen removed the white bow tie around his neck, carelessly tossing it on the floor, then she pried open the collar, sliding the suspenders down his arms.

She entangled her fingers in his slick hair, messing it up, causing it to stick straight on end.

Nikola kissed down her jaw to her neck, feeling her pulse underneath his lips, he restrained the urge to bite down.

Helen made quick work of the buttons on his shirt; they flew to the ground, making soft ping sounds as they hit the floor. Nikola didn't even notice.

_**~~~~11:28 pm – Crow's Nest~~~~**_

Frederick Fleet shivered rubbing his hands together.

"Damn it's cold!" he muttered.

"Welcome to the wonderful North!" said Reginald Lee beside him.

"Yah, bloody wonderful," mumbled Fleet.

The officer lifted his binoculars to his eyes, peering through them.

"Can't see a bloody thing!" he muttered, hopping up and down to keep warm. "How are we supposed to spot a berg in these conditions."

"Hopefully lady luck is on our side," said Lee.

"Oh yah, because she is reliable," Fleet rapped his arms around him.

"I can't wait for the moment we're relieved, I could go for a hot tottie," Lee rubbed his hand together again.

"Well, there will be plenty of that when we arrive in New York! Lots of glasses of champagne and beautiful women to keep us warm," chuckled Fleet.

"Oh yah, and we'll flash our Titanic uniforms and they'll drop to their feet in front of us," snickered Lee.

"Like flies to horse shit," laughed Fleet.

"And you would be the horse shit," teased Lee.

"Shut up," laughed Fleet.

" Let's just get through this night before you make your evening plans in New York, please," said Lee.

"Right," Fleet lifted the binoculars to his eyes again. "I still can't see a bloody thing!"

"Then give me the binoculars!" said Lee.

"What are you going to see that I can't?" asked Fleet.

"I for one don't see New York in the horizon, just give them!" Lee snatched the binoculars. "You're too damn impatient, something's bound to show at some point."

"Well you do that, I'm just going to sit here and freeze," grumbled Fleet.

"At least then it will be quiet," teased Lee.

Fleet laughed and shivered once again.

_**~~~~11:30 pm~~~~**_

The back of Nikola's legs bumped against the bed and he sank down to sit on its edge, Helen crawling on top to straddle his lap.

Their lips crushed together again as she grabbed the edge of his undershirt and brought it over his head. Her hands grabbed his bare arms, squeezing his biceps.

He slid his hand up her knee to her thigh, just on the edge of the thin fabric of her undergarments.

The thumb of his hand slid across her inner thigh, grazing the skin where the scars from his fangs were. She moaned into his ear, sliding her tongue along his neck and down to the soft fleshy part of his shoulder, biting down.

Nikola hissed, his hand squeezing her leg tighter as he restrained the vampire inside him.

She wanted him to let go, let the beast within him out. She knew he wouldn't hurt her; she wanted him to make more of those erotic marks on her body.

Her hand rested over his heart.

"It's ok, I'm not afraid," she tugged at the thin material covering her chest, pushing it aside to expose the creamy skin beneath. "Bite me."

Nikola looked at her skin then back at her eyes.

"Helen, I…"

"Bite me," she drawled sternly and seductively, reassuring him with her own eyes, deep with lust.

He grinned and lowered his lips to her chest and kissing the soft skin, he nipped lightly with dull human teeth at first. Helen wrapped her arm over his shoulder to grasp the back of his head, holding him there as he ravaged her.

She felt the slight sting as his teeth punctured her skin, sinking into the soft flesh, warmth spreading from her chest to all five corners of her body.

She gasped at the sensation, it tingled then it spread like a fire. Her hips involuntarily rocked against his and he grunted.

He retracted his fangs and ran his tongue over the marks returning his attention back to her lips.

_**~~~~11:39 pm~~~~**_

Lee grasped Fleet's shoulder beside him.

"Oh bloody hell," he muttered.

"What is it?" asked Fleet.

"I think it's a berg, a bloody big berg," Lee thrusted the binoculars into Fleet's hands.

"You're right!" he gasped. "We have to tell them, we're heading straight for it!"

Lee nodded and maneuvered over to a bell hanging off the side of the Crow's Nest.

He grabbed the string and shook it, the sound echoing all the way down to Officer Moody on the bridge.

"Iceberg ahead!" cried Lee. "Iceberg right ahead!"

Moody acknowledged the warning and made his way inside to warn the First Officer.

"We've spotted an iceberg ahead, sir," said Moody.

First Officer Murdoch at the helm of the ship nodded, acting fast.

"Alright, hard-a-starboard! We need to move quickly!"

"Hard-a-starboard!" cried Moody for the rest of the crew to hear.

The order echoed through the top deck.

"Get the order down to the engine room, tell them to stop the engines and go full astern! We need to act fast if we're going to avoid that berg," said Murdoch, cranks a lever beside him then pulls the wheel around as far as it will go.

"Holy shit! We're going to hit it!" cried Fleet from the Crow's Nest, his hands grasping on the edge in a vain attempt to keep himself from screaming.

_**~~~~11:40 pm~~~~**_

Helen's mind was racing almost as fast as her heart as her fingers ran through Nikola's hair once again. It has been a long time she has been this close to anyone, and it was with Nikola no less. He was so gentle, yet it set every nerve ending on fire, and the way his teeth grazed over her skin drove her mind crazy.

She gyrated her hips against his as she fought to keep on top, quite liking her current position, and from the sounds Nikola was making he enjoyed having her atop his lap just as much.

His hands rested on her still covered hips, she could feel him resist against letting his talons grow and shredding the miserable lacey material.

She leaned closer to him, pushing him onto his back, or at least trying to, neither were quite ready to give up control just yet.

He rebounded, sitting up more, firmly trapping her neck under his teeth.

_**~~~~Engine Room~~~~**_

"Stop the engines!" the cry echoed through the machined quarters. Men darted all over, skipping steps, hopping over brass pipes and vaults of steam, crying the same thing. "Stop the engines!"

The main officer shouted orders left and right to throw the machines in reverse, fast enough so that they could veer away from the iceberg. Unfortunately the Titanic was not made for maneuverability, she was made for luxury, class, and speed, none of which was helpful when an iceberg blocked their path.

"Where are the men on boiler 5?" he cried frustrated.

No one knew.

"Get on it! We need all we've got to make this turn!" he cried. "You, boiler 5 now!"

The man nodded and quickly scurried down to the boiler, grabbing a shovel and quickly tossing in as much coal as he possibly could.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, closing the hatch of the boiler.

He paused when he heard breathing behind him. He spun and nothing was there.

His curiosity piqued he moved around to the other side of the boiler.

"Ello! Anyone there?" he asked.

He noticed a broken pipe, it was a fuel line, leaking fuel everywhere and amongst the fuel was a completely broken set of handcuffs.

"What the devil?" he muttered, leaning down and picking up the cuffs.

Something clattered behind him and he turned. Again, there was nothing behind him and he was about to dismiss it when suddenly four large claws protruded out of his chest and he was carried up.

His scream muffled by the whistle of machinery.

_**~~~~Control Bridge~~~~**_

First Officer Murdoch clenched on to the wheel, his eyes focused straight ahead at the closely approaching wall of ice.

"Turn, blast it! Turn!" he muttered to himself.

"She's not turning!" cried one of the other officers.

"She will," assured Murdoch. "Where's the bloody captain?"

A steward scrambled in.

"Captain Smith is no where to be found except for some reports saying he was spotted on E-Deck over an hour ago looking like he had a terrible case of seasickness. But I've checked his quarters, the mess, even the nurse's office, no one's seen him," said the man.

"Keep looking!" ordered Murdoch.

The man scurried out of the bridge.

"She's turning! Holy lord bless it!" came cries from the Crow's Nest.

"She's veering Starboard, sir," said Moody.

"Good, keep a steady course, we may have just dodged the bullet there," said Murdoch with a sigh.

Moody nodded and returned turned to his post overlooking the nest.

Up in the nest, Fleet and Lee, watched the nose of the Titanic carefully, praying she'll dodge the iceberg.

"I see ocean," said Fleet.

"Oh lord be blessed," sighed Lee.

"Come on girl, you can do it," Fleet ran his hand across the wood, stroking it comfortingly.

"We really should've invested in some outer lights," laughed Lee.

"Like they'd do much good," chuckled Fleet.

Suddenly the whole nest shook as the side of the boat made contact with the iceberg, scrapping along side.

The two men held on to each other for dear life.

"Not good! That is definitely not good!" cried Fleet.

Officer Moody grasped on tightly to he railing of the bridge deck. Murdoch was nearly knocked to his feet.

The passengers in the first class deck maybe have heard a tinkle as a glass shifted, but otherwise, aside form a bit of flickering lights and the clanging bells from the top deck, they weren't that disturbed.

Except for one.

Nikola stopped kissing Helen feeling the shake of the impact of the iceberg.

"Nikola what's wrong?" asked Helen. She was still straddled on top of him.

"I…I don't know," he muttered. "But it's not good."

He pushed her off his lap and threw on his undershirt and the suspenders that hung loosely around his hip. He opened the door that led to the outer deck, stepping out just in time to see a massive iceberg pass by.

"That is not good," he muttered.

"What is it?" Helen threw on the robe that she had discarded on the floor.

"I think we hit an iceberg," he said.

"Well, we're still alive, is it really a problem?" asked Helen.

"I felt it Helen, the collision reverberated through the whole ship, that kind of aftershock usually means the damage is…quite severe…"

"What are you saying?" asked Helen.

"I think we need to talk to the Captain, Helen," he turned to her, worry crossing his features.

Helen nodded.

"Give me two minutes."

AN: I know you guys are going to hate me. They were so close! Well I'm mean that way. Now the fun begins.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

_**~~~~11:45 pm, April 15, 1912~~~~**_

Helen changed quickly, not bothering with a corset because there wasn't time. Her dress was light and covered her shoulders. She threw on a light coat just for good measure.

She stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed to see Nikola holding his button-less shirt in his hands, is face set in a deep frown.

She wordlessly ignored him and moved to the vanity to run a brush through her hair so she didn't look like she had just left the arms of a lover, but she left it unpinned, she could forsake her looks if it meant trouble.

Nikola tossed the useless shirt away.

"You couldn't have just undid the buttons, no you had to rip them off and scatter them all over the place," he whined picking up his dinner jacket and throwing it on over top his undershirt.

Helen laughed.

"You ripped my corset after I warned you not to, it was only fair," she smirked turning from the vanity.

He was a mess, his hair disheveled, and his jacket unbuttoned. He had only managed to find one sock and in his hurry put his shoe on anyway.

She snickered coming over to him.

With her hand she smoothed down his unruly hair, there was still enough slick in it for it to stay put.

"Now, if we're done making ourselves look pretty, can we please find the Captain before something bad happens," he said sternly, even though his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Yes, go," she pushed him to the door and into the calm hallway. Everyone acted like normal, it led Helen to wonder if something was actually wrong.

"Where could he be?" asked Nikola, turning to her.

"Uh, the bridge, I'd assume," she shrugged.

"It's a start," he took her hand and they started to quicken their pace, trying to make up for the few minutes they spent dressing themselves.

The top deck was chaos, crewmen running every which way, shouting to each other.

Nikola pushed past most of them.

"Captain? Have you seen the Captain?" he demanded to most of them, they shook their heads and shrugged then kept running.

"How can no one see the Captain?" he growled.

"It's not like they hear organ music every time he walks by them," she sighed.

They reached the bridge as quick as they could, seeing panic and trouble as First Officer Murdoch fought off the onslaught of questions and orders from his men.

"Get Andrews! I want a full assessment!" shouted Murdoch.

Nikola stepped into the cabin.

"Is he the Captain?" he asked to Helen, pointing at the young man at the helm.

"No, Edward is…older…and has a beard," she said, slightly flustered.

"Pardon me, you can't be in here, passengers must remain in the passenger decks," Murdoch turned to the pair.

"We're looking for Captain Smith," said Helen. "There is something urgent we need to discuss."

"It's about that iceberg," added Nikola.

"The iceberg?" Murdoch gave them a quizzical look. "He's been off duty for a few hours, if he's not in his cabin I don't know where he is," shrugged Murdoch. "What about the iceberg?"

"We hit it," said Nikola, nonchalantly.

"We know that!" said Murdoch.

"Well, generally, hitting something isn't really a good thing," said Nikola.

"No, and it's getting worse, we need to get Andrews to make an assessment of the damage, he built the damn thing!" cried Murdoch.

"I need to find Captain Smith!" shouted Helen. "There is something wrong with him."

"Are you a doctor?" asked Murdoch.

"I'm his doctor!" she glared at him sternly.

"I've heard reports of him being spotted on E-Deck about an hour ago, looking seasick I was told, but I swear that's all I know," sighed Murdoch.

Helen nodded.

"Thank you," she grabbed Nikola by his jacket collar and dragged him out of the bridge back to the deck.

"I need to get my gun," she said to him forcibly.

"What?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Edward is an abnormal, he's referred to as a Bortialas, a very dangerous and ugly creature, legend mistook them for demons, especially in the Medieval Period, but it's not a possession of any sort. It's triggered by a rapid heart rate and high blood pressure. Edward came to me almost 20 years ago, hearing I was a doctor who treated specialized cases. I developed a medicine for him; it was a relaxant, something that would keep him calm and alert. I fear he has poisoned himself by overdosing, he made it into some kind of tea, that's very risky."

"And you tell me this now?" he cried.

"I gave him a check up yesterday, his blood pressure was elevated but he said he was fine, I didn't think it would go this far this quickly, but I fear the overdosing may have accelerated the process," she sighed.

"I still don't get how this relates to a hole in the boat."

"In the bridge, I was looking at the gages, the engines are going haywire, during the transformation process Edward will look for somewhere dark and noisy…I've seen it before, he will let the change happen, then try to breath and calm himself down using a form of meditation I learned while living with the monks in…"

"Ok, I get the point!" Nikola waved his hands to get her stop. "Is he in the engine room?"

"Yes, I believe so," she nodded.

"That's all I need to know," he grabbed her hand and they ran off the top deck back down to B-Deck to fetch her pistol.

_**~~~~Engine Room~~~~**_

He snarled. There had to be a way out.

A nasty claw swung and swiped across the machinery, just like it had sliced through the crewmen.

Edward couldn't escape his prison of fur.

He tried desperately to reign himself in, to control himself, but he had never experienced a changing like this. It had never been this vicious, this hard to maintain.

Bare, bloody hands fell on cool steel; his heart was racing. He needed to find Helen before he changed again, but he couldn't leave, he couldn't endanger the passengers or the crew. He had started to dig a hole in the side of the ship.

A boiler exploded.

What was going on?

He noticed a small stream of water trickling across the floor. He watched it carefully.

"Edward!" he heard echoing through the walls.

He moved quickly to hide himself.

He didn't want her to see him, how he had failed.

But she was the only one that could stop him.

"D-don't come any closer Helen…I can't control myself!" he cried.

He heard her footsteps, and another's.

"Edward we're here to help," she said calmly.

"No, I don't want your help, I don't want to hurt anyone," he whimpered painfully. "I just want to retire."

"I know Edward," she took a hesitant step forward.

"Oh my…it's like Niagra falls in here," muttered someone else, someone he didn't know.

"Whose there with you?" asked Edward sharply, still keeping himself hidden.

"He's a friend of mine, an abnormal just like you," she said kindly. "Don't make me have to use him."

"How could he be just like me! I am a monster Helen! No amount of medication is going to fix that!" he cried.

"Edward is it? I realize what you're turning into is pretty scary, and that was the same for me when I first started out, but you don't have to be scared of it. Helen helped control the beast before she can do it again," the man's voice was low, and had an unnatural quality to it.

"Please, Edward, let us help you," pleaded Helen.

"I cannot be helped!" he yelled.

"Do you see the water in this place? We've hit an iceberg, Edward!" said Helen.

"If we're right this place is soon going to be flooded, and it's just going to keep rising until this ship is underwater," said Nikola.

"How do you know this?" he snapped.

"I very illuminating conversation with Mr. Thomas Andrews, something about this ship being designed to float if four compartments are filled…from what it looks like…this is six," said Nikola.

He gestured to Helen. He had been using his vampire hearing to locate the Captain; it was hard due to the high reverberation off the walls, and the sound of the water filling into the boiler room.

He extended his claws, quietly making his way around the boiler and grabbing Edward by the throat.

Pulling him from behind the machine and lifting him off the ground.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," smirked Nikola to Helen.

"Nikola…" Helen backed away slowly.

"What?" he said then looked back to Edward who was morphing under his fingers. This creature was much bigger than he was and soon he was the one being lifted into the air. "Ohh! Not good!"

The creature roared angrily at him, covering him in spit then tossed him through the wall into the boiler room next door, allowing more frigid water in.

Nikola emerged from the water with a sharp gasp.

"Holy mother of...this is freezing!" he cried.

Helen was relieved to know he wasn't seriously hurt but she still had a large angry creature to deal with.

"If you're done swimming," she said and she heard him climb through the hole in the wall he had made back into Boiler Room 5.

Helen heard anther boiler explode.

"Nothing like a little polar bear swimming to get the blood pumping," he moved beside her. He shuddered, moving his body to get the blood flowing again.

"That's exactly what we don't want, we want him to calm down, so please, be sensible before you go attacking things," she scolded.

"You weren't thinking that earlier," he winked at her with a grin.

Helen glared at him; this wasn't the time for this.

A snarl snapped the two back two back to attention.

"Alright, you call the shots, tell me what you need me to do, Doc," said Nikola.

Helen watched Edward carefully.

"We need to…run!" she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the next boiler room, moving through the bottom of the ship to the aft.

Helen reached behind her and fired her pistol at Edward. He roared as it whizzed by his monstrous head.

"We need to get to higher ground, it's the only way we can get an advantage," yelled Helen.

Nikola nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hold tight," she whispered into her ear.

It sent shivers up her spine.

Immediately after he jumped high into the air. Helen let out a screech in surprise. They landed on a platform.

"Enough of an advantage?" he asked.

Helen nodded, trying to reorient herself.

"Good, you tell me what to do and I'll do it for you," he smiled at her, but his eyes spoke more sincerely and it caught Helen off guard.

It took Helen a moment to answer.

"Uh, we need to…lure him to the exact position," she said. "She took out her pistol and stuck a sedative in it.

"Be careful, if you get hit with this dart you'll be asleep for a week," she cocked the weapon. "It should be enough to calm him down."

Nikola nodded and leapt off the plat form.

"Yooo hoooo! Hey drooly!" he called to Edward. "Fetch!"

The creature snarled and started to chase Nikola around the room.

Nikola was quick but Edward was as well. Nikola kept finding dead ends in the small space.

"Any time Helen!" he cried.

"Almost there," she muttered. She was focused on her target. "There!"

Nikola stopped, so did the creature.

The creature stalked cautiously.

Nikola breathed hard, his chest heaving from all the running.

He removed his jacket, holding it in his hands in front of him like a matador.

"Now, would be preferable!" he shouted to Helen.

"I know," she sighed frustratingly.

"He's a big target he shouldn't be that hard to hit!" Nikola whined. He was backing away slowly from the slow approaching creature. "I'm only so immortal Helen!"

"He's almost in position," she muttered.

Suddenly the creature lunged for Nikola, Nikola's claws came out and Helen's gun fired; it happened all too quickly.

Edward gasped as he returned to his human state.

"H-Helen!" he gasped again, looking down to his torso where Nikola's long talons were jabbed through his sides.

Helen ran from the platform to the two men.

"Edward!" she cried.

Nikola retracted his claws and squirmed from under the man as Edward collapsed.

"Edward," she rushed to him.

"Helen, I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to Helen…this was to be my last great voyage, then I was going to retire with my wife and daughter…" he sobbed painfully.

"Look lets get you back to your cabin, I'll fix you up, everything will be fine," she said, examining the wounds. "Nikola, you're jacket."

Nikola nodded silently and handed her his coat.

It was wet but it was adequate coverage for Edward.

"Nikola, can you carry him?" she asked.

Nikola nodded and scooped the man into his arms.

"Go, try not to be noticed, the less who know the better, I'll meet you there," she said and Nikola nodded and, using his vampiric speed, rushed away with the ailing captain.

Helen let out an exhausted sigh once they were gone.

This is why she didn't go on many vacations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**~~~~12:00 am, April 15, 1912~~~~**_

Helen double-checked the bandages on Edward's torso. It wasn't her best work, but it would suffice for now.

Nikola kept guard by the window; he had been abnormally quiet for the past 15 minutes.

He leaned against the wall, wearing only his undershirt and trousers, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't think he looked desirable in his current state.

Helen stood up and made her way over to him.

"Edward should be fine, you managed not to hit anything severe," she said comfortingly.

"That's good," he said softly.

"You did well, Nikola," she put her hand on his arm. "You were in an impossible position, and we managed to sedate Edward, without killing him. A few scraps and scratches here and there comes with the territory."

He chuckled lightly.

"I guess I'm just rusty at the abnormal hunting business," he shrugged.

Helen smiled and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"I'm just glad you're safe," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his chest. He was cold, more than usual for even a vampire. "You're chilled to the bone."

"Yah, thanks to my little swim," he smirked and sighed contentedly. His arms came around and rested on her back.

"What's going to happen?" asked Helen.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"This ship is not going to stay afloat for very long, we saw the damage," she squeezed him slightly, trying to warm him up.

"Hopefully another ship is on its way, they're bound to send out some sort of signal, especially since the lack of lifeboats," Nikola said calmly. "They'll probably load women and children first, so…"

"No, if we only have a limited amount of lifeboats I'm going to let someone else take my spot, I can handle myself," she lifted her head off his chest. "I'm not leaving you."

Nikola smirked.

"Dear Helen, am I mistaken in thinking that you like me?" he teased.

"Well, we still have a wager to finish," she smirked, sliding her hands down his torso.

Nikola growled low in his throat, and leant down to kiss her, softly at first but then more needier. The arms around her pressed her closer to him and she went willingly. Helen already had him against a wall and she used it to her advantage, pushing him fully against it.

He grunted slightly, pulling her with him.

She ran her hands down his strong bare arms, feeling the curves of his biceps and muscles, wrapping her hand around the bend in his elbow. She had him perfectly pinned.

His lips broke away from hers and moved to her cheek, then down to her jawbone, up to her ear then to her neck.

The sensation gave her chills. He bit down and she moaned audibly.

She heard Edward stir across the room and froze.

"Nikola wait," she gasped in a whisper. He stopped. "We can't do this here."

He let out a strained groan then pulled away.

"Right, no public displays of affection," he released her and she immediately missed the contact.

"Well, we don't want him to wake up to us…" she blushed profusely.

Nikola grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"True," he chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her temple. "I much rather have you all to myself anyways."

"You would," she teased, stepping away from him.

She walked over to the furniture in front of the fireplace.

"Come on, you should keep warm," she waved him over. "Your clothes are frightfully damp, maybe you should go change."

"So you can ruin another one of my shirts," he scoffed.

"So you don't catch pneumonia," she gave him a slight leer and smirked. "Besides, I won't ruin your shirt if you promise not to rip my dress."

Nikola gave her a mischievously lusty glance.

"I shouldn't make promises I can't keep," he said slyly.

"Go, get changed, I'll be fine," she sighed.

"Alright, you can make some tea, make sure it's not the funny stuff the Captain was drinking," he opened the door to the cabin and brusquely walked out.

Helen laughed lightly. She had already thrown all of it out. She was not going to risk another overdose.

As soon as Nikola stepped outside he heard the rush of panic as White Star Line employees rushed from deck to deck ordering the passengers to dress warmly and put on their life jackets.

One employee rushed by.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" he stopped the young man.

"Immediate evacuation of the ship, sir, please put on your life jackets and make your way to the main deck," said the man in a very rushed rehearsed manner.

Luckily, Nikola didn't have to ask any more questions, he had seen the damage himself.

Without even thinking he returned inside to the cabin. Helen gave him a confused look.

"That was fast…and you didn't even change," she stood up from her chair. "Is something wrong?"

"They're ordering all passengers to dress warmly and put on their life jackets, I'm assuming they'll be loading them into lifeboats shortly," he said lifting up the panel to the compartment that held the life jackets.

There were only two.

"I suggest you and the Captain do the same," he tossed her he two large white vests.

"What about you?" she looked at him.

"I'll be fine, swimming is one of my talents," he smirked slightly. "Besides there is only two in here and he needs one more than I do."

Helen nodded.

"Alright," she put on the life preserver, tightening up the straps as fast as she could. She then rushed over to Edward and put the other one on him.

She saw him head back to the door.

"What are you going to do?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm going to go see if I can be of any assistance, things are going to get a lot worse before they get any better," he said. "Don't worry, I'll come back for you, I'm still determined to win this wager."

He grinned and winked at her before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Nikola made his way past the panicking staff and crewmembers trying to assess the situation. Everyone was caught off guard by the turn of events. He quietly slipped into the crew quarters and stole a spare uniform from one of the lockers. If he was going to be of any help he had to look the part.

He stepped back onto the deck in full uniform, including the hat and RMS Titanic insignia.

With his disguise he marched straight to the bridge and inconspicuously listened into the conversation between First Officer Murdoch and Thomas Andrews.

"You're not listening to what I'm saying Officer, there is not enough lifeboats to fit everyone on this ship," said Andrews.

"I understand you perfectly sir, this doesn't make anything easier I'm afraid," said Murdoch.

"Where is Captain Smith?" growled Andrews.

"Captain Smith is detained at the moment," said Murdoch calmly.

"Now? The ship is in crisis, she'll be sinking in the next hour or so, we need to get people in the lifeboats as fast as we can, tell your staff to still the panic as best as they can and get those lifeboats down and ready for deployments as fast as possible! The longer we stay on the ship the more people who are going to die!"

"Captain Smith is fully aware of the situation and has put me in charge as he takes care of other things," Murdoch remained calm; Nikola smirked slightly. The man was completely lying to Andrews about the Captain, no one but himself and Helen knew about the Captain.

Nikola keeping his head low moved out of the bridge down to the Marconi Room, a name he detested and wanted to scratch off the wall but now was not the time to be petty.

He walked in, making the young Marconi Officer jump.

"I have orders from the Captain," said Nikola.

"What? I mean, yes, what is it?" the young man asked.

"He's ordering the send out of a CQD to any nearby ships," said Nikola.

"A CQD?" the man clarified.

"Yes and the new signal, SOS, as soon as possible on all frequencies," ordered Nikola.

"SOS?" the man looked quizzical.

"As soon as possible," repeated Nikola.

"Is something happening?" asked the man.

"Did you not feel us hit that iceberg?" Nikola glared at the man.

"N-No, I mean yes, I did, but is it really that serious?" asked the man.

"We wouldn't be sending out a CQD if it weren't, and SOS, if you can, now would be preferable," Nikola was quickly losing his patience.

"Uh, okay…"

"What is your name, boy?"

"Uh, J-Junior Marconi Officer Harold Bride sir," said the young man.

"Well Bride, please don't make me have to explain to the Captain of your unwillingness to carry out his orders," Nikola's words bit with every syllable and the young man quickly turned to the radio, sending out the CQD.

Nikola left the room and smirked. He loved intimidating young things; they were so helpless.

He looked back up to the sign and then scowled at it.

Marconi.

He scoffed.

Knowing him they were already doomed.

It should say the Tesla Room, in fact, half of his genius went into the making of this boat, it should very well be named the Teslanic…of course, it was too late for that now…and anyway, his ship would've had enough lifeboats. Idiots.

He bit his lip and kept walking.

He needed to keep focus, Andrews had said an hour or so before the ship sank, that meant they had less than an hour until water flooded the main breaker and they would lose lights and panic would erupt, which means they had less than an hour to get half of the passengers onto lifeboats before people started to get violent.

Nikola picked up the pace.

He wasn't going to go unprepared. Helen won't let herself get on one of those boats if she thinks she can save someone in her place, and Nikola knew that the chances of her surviving in that water was the same as everyone else's.

He got to the top deck and examined it, trying to figure out how things were going to go pear-shaped.

The front was water-heavy, slowly sinking while the aft was still afloat. Either the water would spread to the aft and the whole thing would sink horizontally, or the front would go down and the bottom would go down and the whole vessel would sink vertically. Or worse, the infrastructure would buckle and snap in half. Either way it wasn't going to be pretty.

Those who didn't get on a lifeboat only had one chance of survival, and it would come in the form of a rescue ship.

If a ship didn't come in time there wouldn't be a lot to save.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

He looked around him.

Either way, the aft end of the ship was going to be the last thing to go down.

If he couldn't get Helen on a lifeboat he'd have to make one.

_**~~~~Captain's Quarters~~~~**_

Helen cradled her mug of tea in her hands, it was going to get cold very shortly so she was going to enjoy the last few moments she was going to have in the next while

She couldn't help but worry about Nikola.

The man was full of surprises, sometimes he wouldn't lift a finger to help anyone, but when it counted he would do all he could to save a life. It boggled his mind.

She knew there was a difference between helping one person and then saving a boat full of women and children. Especially children.

His immortality gave him the ability to be extraordinarily brave, not all men were. It was times of crisis that really showed the dignity of a person. A man willing to sacrifice himself to save others among many men who would willingly push in anyone in his way to save himself.

Helen knew she would give up her seat to save a child or someone equally as helpless. Edward wouldn't let her put him on a boat. He was the Captain; he would go down with this ship.

The door opened and Nikola came in.

She noticed his change of attire and she grinned.

"You look handsome in uniform," she chuckled.

"I thought you'd think so," he grinned.

"All you need is the anchor tattoo," she teased.

"I'd rather have a tattoo of your beautiful face right here," he laid a hand over his heart.

Helen laughed.

"As flattered as I am, I prefer your chest the way it is," she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

Nikola pressed a small kiss to her lips and pulled back with a grin.

"Just my luck to choose the voyage that's sinks to woo you," he sighed and Helen giggled.

"Is that what you call it? I'd call it bombardment," she teased.

"How is he?" Nikola gestured to Edward.

"Still resting, but his blood pressure has gone down, so that's good," she released him and went over to Edward to lay a hand on his face. "He's stopped burning awhile ago."

"That's good, it sounds like they'll be loading first class passengers on to lifeboats soon," he sighed.

"What's it like out there?" she asked.

"Panicky, no one knows what's going on out there," he sighed. "It's going to turn into chaos once they realize the place is falling apart around them."

Helen bit her lip.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I'm in this of the long haul, so I'm going to go help them get women and children on to the boats before the men start to freak," he sighed.

"When do you estimate that will happen?" she moved to him.

"I don't know, a half hour maybe more," he took her hand. "I want you to get on one of those boats."

Helen looked into his eyes.

"If you're in this for the long haul then so am I," she reached up and kissed his cheek lightly then hugged him in a tight embrace.

"Hold me," she whispered.

He nodded and he scooped her up in his arms and gently laid her on the settee. He held himself above her and kissed her gently, moving from her lips to her neck and gently kissing the spot above her pulse point. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, willing the frightened tears to stay away.

Nikola would take care of her, she was sure of it.

He was gentle and soothing, his arms caressing her body, willing it to relax, shielding it from the fear she felt in her heart.

This was going to be the last peaceful moment they would have in the next few hours. Her shaky fingers wrapped around his lithe torso and held him close, wanting his warmth to stay with her.

One hand slid to his face and brought it up to hers. She looked into his eyes.

Some many things she wanted to say to him, so many things she needed to know, yet there was not enough time.

She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She didn't know where to start.

He kissed her lightly.

"I know," he whispered to her.

He moved off her into the small space between her and the back off the couch.

His arms wrapped around her and snuggled her close to him, his lips on her neck.

"We'll be ok," he whispered and she couldn't help a small tear escaping.

It was hard for her, knowing how many people weren't going to make it home, how many children, wives, mothers, husbands, fathers, and friends we're going to go down with this ship. It broke her heart for them and it scared her.

Helen had seen many things, but loss was still hard for her to contend with, especially at such magnitude.

She was glad for Nikola's warm embrace. It made her feel safe.

Nikola kissed her neck again.

"I," he said but stopped.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," he muttered and sighed. "Just glad I came."

Helen let out a weak laugh.

"You would say that," she turned to look at him.

"It was fine while it lasted," he smiled softly at her.

Sometimes she could swear he was talking about something completely different. His eyes never said what they mean.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here too," she smiled back at him.

He leaned over and captured her lips in the gentlest of kisses. This wager was never meant to go past this ship, and she knew it wouldn't. They'd reach New York and they'd return to normal, but it was nice for a moment to pretend. Pretend that this was some epic love story with a happy ending. But Nikola and Helen both knew that fairytale endings didn't happen, not to them. There was still too much history, too much baggage behind them. This voyage was a break in reality where they could forget the lies and the betrayals and everything that had drove a wedge between them in Oxford. Where she and Nikola could play games and never get past the surface, to play lovers.

That was the real truth behind the wager.

But Helen would be lying if she said she didn't wish things were different, but this was the rules of their game.

So in this moment, she lifted her fingers into his hair and kissed him as passionately as she could. She was saying goodbye to her imaginary lover, and it hurt just as much as saying goodbye to any lover would, maybe even more.

Nikola pulled her closer, pulled her under him; into his arms.

Edward stirred again.

"H-Helen," he muttered and Helen sighed.

There was never time.

She got up from under Nikola and went over to Edward.

"It's ok Edward, just rest," she whispered soothingly to him.

He whimpered then went back to sleep and Helen looked back at Nikola who shifted to his feet, scrubbing a hand over his face. He moved towards the window and peered out of it.

Helen felt the distance between them like a lead weight.

She missed him already.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

_**~~~~12:4o am, April 15, 1912~~~~**_

The first of the lifeboats were filled and lowered onto the frigid water. None of the passengers were completely worried yet, more confused. To them nothing was wrong with the seemingly unsinkable ship. Half returned to their quarters despite orders, the other half moved to the smoking room to wait for more definite news on the situation.

The few that listened quickly made their way to the lifeboats, figuring it was better to be safe than sorry.

With the lack of passengers rushing to the boats the Officer allowed the lowering of the first boat, with it only being half full.

Nikola watched from the Captain's cabin, peering through the window.

He seethed.

"What are they doing?" he growled.

Helen looked over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They haven't fired any distress rockets, are they idiots?" he growled.

"I take it this isn't your first boat sinking?" she looked at him.

He scoffed.

"Don't have to be experienced to know that if they don't start firing them there will be problems," his hands clenched together.

"Nikola, what are you thinking of doing?" she went up to him.

He turned to her and grinned slightly.

"What I do best," he said. "Cause trouble."

Helen sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Be careful," she squeezed his hand gently.

"Of course," he smiled. "Helen, I…"

Helen looked into his eyes.

"Yes," her breath caught in her throat.

He sighed and kissed her.

"Be safe," he said softly then left.

Helen watched him leave.

Such the silent hero, it was one of her favorite qualities of his.

She moved back to Edward and checked his temperature again, taking a cloth from a small basin and dabbing his face with the cool water.

How could things escalate so quickly; just an hour ago she and Nikola were in her quarters, settling a wager, acting as if they had all night, heck, all week to do so, then suddenly they hit one iceberg and everything starts literally falling apart around them.

Maybe she should've been more careful, maybe she should've paid more attention to Edward, if she hadn't been so distracted maybe she could've stopped him before things got out of hand.

It wasn't like she planned any of this, how was she supposed to predict this vessel's eminent failure. That was the designer's job; that was why he attended the voyage.

She sighed and picked up the basin, heading to the bathroom to poor the leftover water into the sink, though why she bothered, she could toss it on the floor, soon enough no one was going to notice. Then again, she wanted to remain as dry as possible until it was absolutely necessary.

She returned to the main room and went to the window.

If there was any time to pick up the habit of praying, this was it.

_**~~~~Elsewhere~~~~**_

Nikola maneuvered past the passengers, women, children, men, and Officers alike on the top deck, eagerly waiting to get into the lifeboat. He pushed past the sea of bodies to the Bridge, barging in.

"Why haven't we sent out the distress rockets!" he cried.

"Stand down officer!" said Murdoch, not paying any attention to him.

"We need to fire them or none of the rescue ships on their way will be able to see us!" growled Nikola.

"I suggest you get back to your post," said Murdoch, he had more critical things to deal with than a freaked out Officer.

Nikola snarled, he hated impertinence; ignorant fools, just like Edison.

Nikola stormed out of the bridge. Nice way be damned, it was time to take action.

He marched up to Officer Moody, the man in charge of firing off the rockets. He saw the case of distress rockets lying in wait; the man was just awaiting the signal, as he should.

Nikola casually walked up to him.

"Nice evening, huh?" said Nikola.

Moody looked up at him.

"Oh yah, the best," he muttered sarcastically. "Everything is going to go top side, and no one knows what to do."

"You look like you could use a smoke," chuckled Nikola.

"Oh wouldn't I, but I'm on duty," sighed Moody. "As you are."

Nikola grinned, he was still wearing the crewman's uniform.

"I wasn't offering, just observing," he chuckled.

Moody sighed again.

"When do you think they'll order the firing of these babies?" asked Nikola as he moved towards the box of rockets.

"Oh those, probably never, they are more concerned with getting everyone off the ship.

Nikola nodded, noting the case of matches peeking out the top Moody's jacket pocket.

"Makes you think of taking matters into your own hands, doesn't it," said Nikola carefully. He was calculating his next move.

"Oh, you have no idea, I knew coming on this ship those lifeboats were going to come back and bite us in the ass," sighed Moody.

Nikola chuckled.

"Well, I hope you don't get blamed for this," Nikola looked at Moody.

"Blamed for what? The lifeboats weren't my idea," Moody chuckled turning back to look across the ocean.

Nikola carefully picked up one of the rockets, cradling it in his hands.

"No, not that," Nikola chuckled dryly.

"What then?" asked Moody.

"This," Nikola cracked the man over the nose with his fist, stealing the matches from Moody, and running as fast as he could to the bow of the ship.

Moody held his bleeding nose.

"Hey, hey! STOP THAT MAN!" he cried to the fellow officers hanging around the top deck. "STOP HIM!"

A whistle blew and Nikola looked back seeing the fast approach of the other crewmen, his hat flying off as he did so. He had caught the attention of First Officer Murdoch.

Nikola grinned, slightly. Then turned to the rocket in his hands, this was going to hurt.

He stopped at the bow, the distinct point at the front of the ship.

He pulled out a match from its case and scraped it across the palm of his hand, wincing slightly then lighting the bottom of the rocket. He held the body in his hands as the wick burned up slowly.

"Hurry, hurry," he coaxed the wick to burn faster.

The footsteps of Moody and his men were getting closer and Nikola acted fast and climbed on to the railing, using his vampiric skills to keep himself balanced.

"GET THAT OFFICER!" cried Moody, behind the armada of crewmen.

Another whistle blew.

This was going to hurt in so many ways.

Nikola watched the flame burn up the last of wick, into the main center of the rocket and quickly he tossed it up into the air as it exploded in a burst of red sparks.

The force knocked Nikola off the railing on to the hard surface of the deck. The crew was on him in an instant grabbing his arms and holding him down.

Moody came up to him, glaring fiercely.

"You are in so much trouble for that," he warned.

Nikola grinned as the Officers pulled him up to his knees.

"Just taking the initiative," Nikola shrugged.

"You'll be lucky if you don't get court martialed," Moody straightened up and saluted as First Officer Murdoch came up.

"What happened?" he asked authoritatively. "You?"

He glared at Nikola.

"You're not an officer!" growled Murdoch.

"No, and I'm not a disaster expert either, but even I know that if we want to be rescued we need to start firing these rockets before it's too late, I got tired of being ignored," growled Nikola.

"You were with that doctor looking for the Captain," Murdoch was eyeing him.

"Yah, thanks for your help by the way, it was very nice," Nikola muttered sardonically.

"Take him to the brig, I'll deal with him later," growled Murdoch. "Officer Moody, I put him in your careful hands."

Moody grinned.

"Thank you, sir," he gestured to the officers holding Nikola.

"I don't think you realize, First Officer, that most of the people on this vessel are going to die tonight! All I'm trying to do is lower the number," shouted Nikola.

Moody and his men dragged Nikola away, Nikola let them, he had to pick his battles and even though he could toss them off easily, it would serve to do nothing, except maybe get him shot and then thrown of the edge, which wouldn't be too pleasant. Helen would do something eventually…hopefully.

Murdoch turned to another officer.

"Prepare your men, I want the rockets shot off one every fifteen minutes," he ordered and the man nodded.

"Yes sir," he hurried off.

Murdoch sighed watching the last remains of the rocket dissipate.

He couldn't argue with Nikola's logic.

_**~~~~Captain's Quarters, 12:45~~~~**_

Helen heard the explosion and watched the red sparks burst and fade. She smirked and shook her head.

"Nikola," she muttered to herself.

"Uh…H-Helen," Edward stirred.

"Edward," she went over to him.

"Where am I?" he groaned.

"Captain's quarters," she sat on the edge of the bed, checking his temperature and feeling his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"What happened?" he looked at her.

"You overdosed on your medication, throwing you into hypertensive state resulting in a pretty angry transformation," she said calmly.

"Did I hurt anybody?" he groaned painfully.

"Don't know for sure, but I assume you devoured most of the engine crew, the place was desolate when we arrived," she pulled out her medical kit.

"Oh god, Helen, how could I?" he squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's ok, it's not your fault," she patted his arm comfortingly. "But it's the least of our worries, we've hit an iceberg and the vessel's taken on too much water, she's sinking, Edward."

He sprung up.

"I have to help," he cried.

"Wait Edward!" she sighed.

"Ow! Oh ow!" he winced, holding his side.

"Your not exactly in pique condition," she sighed, checking to make sure he hadn't ripped the sutures out.

"This is the Hawke incident all over again," he growled.

"That was completely different, Edward, they determined it was Olympic's massive suction that caused the collision," she sighed as his wounds were fine.

"No matter, I am the Captain of this ship, I need to be out there," he gingerly got up to his feet, stumbling slightly. "Help me dress, Helen, dear."

Helen realized arguing would fall on deaf ears.

She went to the armoir and pulled out his captain's uniform. He put on the pants hastily and threw on the shirt as Helen helped with the jacket.

He was more or less respectable looking, putting his hat over his sweat slicked hair.

"Helen, dear, I need your help walking," he grunted slightly and Helen nodded.

"Of course," she looped his arm across her shoulders, using her own body to support half his weight.

"Just until I find my sea legs," he groaned.

Helen nodded and the two of them stepped out of the cabin and made their way to the top deck.

The rocket had sent more people into a flurry and more people made their way to the deck.

"Women and children first!" shouted the officers.

Helen could barely hear herself think over all the panic.

"My god," muttered Edward.

"It's only going to get worse," sighed Helen.

"Take me to the bridge, I want to get a handle on this situation," he said authoritatively and Helen nodded.

They reached just outside the bridge.

"Ok, I think I can go on by myself now," he stood up to his full height, opening the door to the bridge.

"First Officer Murdoch," he said sternly.

"Captain!" the man saluted.

"Bring me up to speed and make it fast," said Edward.

"Yes sir," his eyes fell on Helen.

"You!" he accused.

"Me?" Helen's eyes widened.

"You were with that man not to long ago, he nearly damn killed himself, as well as injuring one of my officers in the process," growled Murdoch.

"Stand down officer, what man?" asked Edward.

"He was dressed as an officer, but he's a passenger, the two of them came in here looking for you shortly after we hit the berg," said Murdoch.

"Nikola," Helen sighed.

"Your friend?" asked Edward. "What did he do?"

"He stole one of the rockets and lit it up over the bow not too long ago. Sixth Officer Moody is with him now in the brig," said Murdoch.

"Why'd he light up one of the rockets?" Edward turned to Helen.

"To warn the other ships that we are in danger and need rescuing, he stole the uniform so that people would think he was an officer and so he could be of help, he's trying to save people," growled Helen.

"That's what he said," sighed Murdoch.

"Then why did you lock him up?" asked Helen, crossing her arms.

"Because he assaulted one of my officers in the process, nearly broke the man's nose," sighed Murdoch.

"He's been acting on my orders!" barked Smith. "I was detained, I ordered him to go to any means necessary to do what had to be done! I order you release him!"

Murdoch nodded.

"Yes sir," he said.

"You man the helm, First Officer, I'll order his release myself," said Smith and he marched out of the bridge then turned to Helen. "Your gentleman friend?"

Helen nodded.

"I'm sorry, he's abrasive, obnoxious and he causes trouble, but his intentions are good, I promise," she sighed.

"Alright, as long as you're sure he's not just causing trouble for naught," he sighed.

"He only does that with me," Helen rolled her eyes.

Edward chuckled and limped slightly as he walked.

Helen followed, as another distress rocket fired into the air.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**~~~~1:00 am, April 15 1912~~~~**_

All the passengers were starting to realize the slight front side inclination happening onboard the Titanic and panic erupted as the men realized none of them were going to be getting on the boats anytime soon.

The Women and Children only policy was an adamant rule, no men allowed until there wasn't a skirt or young face in sight.

Unfortunately the swelling panic also had the boats lowering with less than the 65 maximum hold it could carry.

Helen noticed this as she and Edward pushed past the swarm of bodies.

The young women were crying and holding on to their husbands and lovers, more scared for them than their selves. Helen's thoughts drifted to Nikola.

Edward followed her gaze.

"Helen, it would make me feel a whole lot better if you got on one of those boats," he said.

Helen shook her head.

"No, there are others that need it more, I will not risk the lie of a child or a young girl to save myself, I'll find a way don't you worry," she smiled as confidently as possible.

"All right this boat is full enough, take her down," ordered one of the officers.

Helen noticed the amount of room on the boat.

"Wait!" she marched up, Edward followed. "You could fit a dozen or so more on these boats! It barely half full, there are more people!" she cried.

Edward nodded his agreement, his authoritative ranking holding more weight.

"I want you to fit every last person you can on to the remainder of the lifeboats, you hear me!" he ordered.

"But sir, the weight could crush the boats, we're just being careful," defended the officer.

"They'll hold," Edward said sternly.

"Yes sir," the man nodded.

"Helen!" cried a familiar voice and Helen spun.

"Molly?" she said.

"Come on, there's room on this boat," she gestured.

Helen shook her head.

"I can't, go on without me Molly, I'll be fine," she said over the crowd.

Molly looked flustered but nodded. They shared a knowing look.

Both knew that she wasn't leaving this ship unless Nikola was leaving with her.

She and Edward picked up the pace; the timing of this was crucial. They needed to find Nikola and then brace themselves for the longest night of their lives.

"This boat's full! Take her down!" shouted another officer.

"Wait! Wait! My son, I can't leave without my son! He's all alone without me!" Helen turned to see the officer who had the little boy on the first day of the voyage.

The young crewman was on lifeboat duty.

"He's probably on the boats already, he'll be safe, right now we need to get this boat on to the sea and as far away from here as it can," the main officer pushed the young man back into a sitting position on the boat. "Now, TAKE HER DOWN!"

Helen bit her lip.

She hoped that little boy found his way to a lifeboat.

Helen turned back to join Edward as they made their way down to the brig.

_**~~~~Titanic – Main Brig~~~~**_

Nikola leaned to the back of the chair, staring at the handcuffs on his wrist.

Moody sat on the desk beside him.

"I don't blame you for what you did, I in fact, commend it, despite the nose cracking," he said gently lifting the small bag of ice of his slightly swollen nostrils.

"I didn't think you'd just hand them over, and time was ticking," shrugged Nikola.

"No, what I don't understand was impersonating an officer…and that is something I take high offence to," growled Moody.

"It's not like I caused a scandal, I'm a paying passenger who just had more guts to do what you wanted to do than you did!" laughed Nikola.

"If this ship weren't sinking you'd have been thrown overboard already!" snapped Moody.

"I'm not a stow away, you can't toss a passenger, the worse you could do is toss me in the brig, which you haven't because if I am rich enough White Star Line has no choice but to give me a warning and confine me to me room for a while," laughed Nikola. "Which would be useless because this whole place is going to go down like a lead rock in about an hour!"

"We can make sure you're the last one to get off this boat," said Moody.

"That was my plan anyway, I'm trying to help these people, I impersonated an officer so that I could do it without having to explain myself," sighed Nikola.

"Then why didn't you help with the lifeboats?" asked Moody.

"Well, I would've, but you detained me!" spat Nikola.

The two glared at each other.

"I didn't detain you, First Officer Murdoch did, because you impersonated an officer, assaulted me, and set fire to a loaded rocket without permission," growled Moody.

"I was trying to help!" Nikola rolled his eyes.

"Well, you sure caused a lot of trouble in he process," Moody crossed his arms.

Nikola snickered.

"Well when Officer Murdoch gets here we'll see how much your trouble was worth," Moody glared at him once more before turning to the port window and staring outside of it.

"The water level is only going to get higher," muttered Nikola.

"Well, hopefully you'll be safely in the brig of the rescue ship when that happens," sighed Moody.

"That would be nice," sighed Nikola, but it was highly unlikely. Despite his efforts with the Marconi Officer, and the distress rockets he feared it would be too late before any rescue ships got close enough.

The door to the brig opened and Captain Smith stepped through.

Moody instantly saluted.

"Captain?" he was surprised to see him, this was not the job for a Captain.

"Stand down Officer Moody," ordered Smith. "Release him, Sixth Officer, I am dropping all charges against him."

Nikola saw Helen step through behind Smith.

"Uh, yes sir," said Moody, taking out the handcuff keys and unlocking Nikola.

"He's been acting under my orders, Officer, as you should, now return to the top deck and help with the lifeboats," Edward stood authoritatively before Moody, who could do nothing but follow orders.

"Better luck next time," muttered Nikola to Moody.

"You could've said you working under Captain's orders," muttered Moody back to him.

"Like you would've believed me," Nikola grinned and Moody gave him one last glare before turning on his heel and leaving.

Once he was gone Helen walked up to Nikola and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried, holding his reddening cheek.

"You assaulted an officer! You couldn't have just pick-pocketed him! No, you had to go and be abrasive!" she growled.

"It worked didn't it?" he whined.

"You got yourself arrested!" she hit him across the chest.

"I let myself get arrested, it was better than having them chase me around the boat, I thought their time could be better spent, oh I don't know, helping people get on to lifeboats!" he poked her shoulder.

"At least now Edward can help us," sighed Helen.

"Oh yes, thank you by the way," said Nikola.

"It was nothing compared to what you and Helen did for me," said Edward. "You must be Nikola, Helen has told me about you."

"All good things, I hope," smirked Nikola.

"A gentleman never tells," said Edward.

"You've had him trained," Nikola teased Helen.

Helen rolled her eyes.

"Focus Nikola," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, trained is better than fixed, which is what she's done to me," joked Nikola.

"No one could fix you Nikola, that would take a miracle," she muttered to him.

"I would like to see you try," Nikola grinned cheekily.

"Children, if we could get a move on…today," said Edward, heading to the door.

Helen sighed.

"Of course," she walked through the door, Nikola following behind her.

"So, what's the plan of action?" asked Nikola. "Since all my ideas are troublesome and abrasive."

"The bow has already drooped farther than I am comfortable with, I would like to find away to buy us some more time," said Edward.

Nikola turned to him.

"Really?" he said inquisitively.

Helen could already tell that an idea was brewing in Nikola's mind.

"Nikola?" she asked carefully.

"It could work Helen, it would buy at least an extra half hour, in this type of situation that makes all the difference," he turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Holding the water back, like a floodgate, I assume that First Officer has already ordered the water gates in the lower levels be closed, it's what's kept us afloat this long, I can do it Helen, there is more to my power than fangs and parlor tricks," he looked into her eyes. "It just means when the water breeches…"

"You'll be hit with a massive wave," Helen looked horrified.

"I'll be fine, it's not the first tidal wave I've been swimming in," said Nikola.

"You'll need my help," she said adamantly.

"No, you need to stay warm and dry for as long as you can," he took her hand.

"It won't be safe down there," he looked into her eyes.

"You need my help, I'll leave before the water comes through, you don't have a lot of time," she said, determined to get her way.

Nikola sighed.

"Fine, but when I say leave you leave, no questions," he said firmly.

"Alright," she nodded.

"And what am I supposed to do?" asked Edward.

"Help your crew," said Nikola, taking Helen's hand firmly in his and leaving Edward. They needed to hurry if this was going to work.

"What level?" she asked.

"If it's affecting the bow it's breached E-Deck, just below the third class decks," he said.

"How do you know this?" asked Helen.

"In between bugging you and lying to Molly I made friends with Andrews, he showed me the blueprints," shrugged Nikola.

"Is that all you did?" she asked.

"I played a bit of poker with the third class passengers as well, their alcohol was stale and they all smoked enough to make your eyes cry, but they were a fun bunch and I won enough money to pay rent," Nikola smirked.

"You cheated, didn't you?" she glared at him.

"They all were, it was kind of a prerequisite," Nikola shrugged, descending down a small flight of stairs.

They came to an iron gate and Nikola pulled out a sharp claw.

"Can you believe this?" he growled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"They're keeping the second and third class passengers down here until the first class passengers are loaded in," he visibly tensed. "Just because they didn't pay as much money as the rest of those twits doesn't mean they don't have the right to save themselves," Helen put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you take that up with Edward?"

"It doesn't look fair, but can you imagine the chaos of everyone being on that top deck, fighting to get into those boats, it would turn violent very quickly. Scared people are not something we want in abundance," said Helen. She didn't like it either but hopefully it wouldn't get too out of hand.

Nikola picked the lock to the gate and pried it open.

"Open all of these doors so the water has someplace to flood," he said walking down the long corridor, it already had a few inches on it's bottom. "It's going to deeper as we go along."

Helen nodded, opening all of the doors.

Nikola helped and opened the doors on the other side.

Once the doors were all open Nikola looked at her.

"You keep opening these doors I'll get to the water door on this level and start generating a field to hold the water off.

Helen grabbed his arm and pulled him to her.

"Wait," she said.

"Helen, we have to hurry," he protested but she cut it short by pressing her lips to his in a strong kiss.

He inhaled sharply and kissed her back. Her back hit the wall, she pressed into him fully, making him groan slightly.

She broke the kiss before they both became lost in it.

"Be careful," she said huskily, trying to regain her breath.

He smiled softly then winked at her.

"If that's my reward, nothing will touch me," he chuckled and kissed were once again before releasing her and running as fast as he could through the weaving corridors of the deck.

Helen smiled softly, her fingers gently grazing over the last spot his lips touched.

He better, she thought, then went back to her task.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**~~~~1:30 am, April 15, 1912~~~~**_

Captain Edward J. Smith stood on the bridge, watching the water rise, it was above the nameplate now, boats were close to being filled; some were already contemplating jumping into the water.

The sweet music from the band wafted over the panic, many people weren't listening, but Edward was.

He'd always loved this tune.

"Captain, sir?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes," said Edward turning to the young man.

"Do you want us to keep firing the distress rockets?" asked the officer.

"Yes, we won't give up, we owe it to our passengers," he looked at the men sternly. "We keep firing off those rockets until there is no floor beneath us of which to stand."

"Yes sir," nodded the young officer and he left the bridge to return to his duties.

Edward couldn't help but feel he was partially responsible for this, he was in the engine room at the time, if he weren't the boilers would've had enough power top put the engines in reverse so they could've missed this iceberg, and now he had put over 1000 lives in jeopardy.

He wasn't getting off this ship, it was an honorable way to die for sea captains, to go down with your ship, and in the process he was going to save as much lives as possible.

"First Officer, man the helm," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the man nodded without question.

He left the bridge and headed to the Marconi Room.

They Marconi Officers were already hard at work sending out CQDs on the wireless rapidly.

He watched them for a moment.

One finally noticed his presence and turned to him and saluted.

"Captain," said the man.

"Return to your duties," said Edward.

"We received your orders sir, sending out the CQD and SOS on all frequencies," said the officer.

"Good, when the time comes, boys, save yourselves," he said ducking out of the room.

Seems he already had a guardian angel doing his bidding for him.

He smirked.

He would take all the miracles he could get.

_**~~~~Third Class Deck~~~~**_

The frigid water was creeping up to Nikola's hips now and slowly rising. Despite his best efforts water was still leaking in, and it was only a matter of time before the dam he was generating would break and flood the entire deck.

He heard splashing behind him.

"Helen, you shouldn't come any closer," he said turning his head to look at her.

"I've finished opening all the door to the rooms, even the storage closets," she kept walking until she was behind him. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes, you can leave and get to higher ground," he turned his head to face her. "There's no reason for you to be here, it's not safe, so go, I'll be fine."

"I don't want to leave you," she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly.

"You won't be, I'll be fine, a little cold but that nothing I can't handle, you on the other hand need to stay warm and dry for as long as you can, please Helen," he pleaded sincerely.

Helen smiled warmly at him and reached up to kiss him. She put all her warmth into the kiss.

When the kiss was broken Helen gave him one last smirk.

"All right, but if you don't come back soon I'm coming down here to get you," she said with a grin.

He chuckled and gave her one last chaste kiss.

"I'll be sure to put up a flag," he teased and Helen released him, heading back down the hall to the gate.

"I'll be sure to have some Claret on standby," she teased back.

"Make it a Bordeaux and you have yourself a date," he chuckled.

"No promises," she joked before turning the corner.

The water level was slowly dropping and became easier to move through. She ascended the small staircase to the higher level and to the gate.

She pushed it open, but it didn't budge.

Someone had relocked it.

"Nikola!" she cried.

"What is it?" he cried back.

"We're locked in!" she bit her lip, giggling the metal gate again.

"What do you mean we're locked in?" he cried back.

"I mean we're locked in! The gate is shut from the outside, I can't get out!" she picked up her skirts and squeezed the water out of them.

"I'm a little busy right now!" he groaned.

"I know, just…keeping you updated!" sighed.

"Get as far away as you can!" he shouted to her.

Helen sighed and moved down the corridor, there had to be another gate, another way to get out.

Nikola bit his own lip when he didn't get a response, he was going to assume she had followed his instructions and was moving farther away, but with Helen you never knew for sure.

He felt the boards of the deck creak under the stress from the water building behind it. It wasn't long now until those boards were going to give way and break through his field. He had to prepare himself for the sudden rush of frigid water.

After his field breaks down it would be only awhile until the water would breach the bow, this may have bought them some time, but not as much as he'd hoped.

He looked behind him once more to double-check that Helen wasn't coming before returning all his focus to maintaining the field.

Helen heard voices coming down the hallway and moved towards them. It looked like most of the Second and Third Class passengers crowded into the hall in front of the main gateway that was locked just like the one she and Nikola had entered from.

Nikola was right; this was ridiculous.

She pushed past the crowd of scared, confused people to the front gate.

She looked at the White Star Line employees blocking the way, trying to still the rising panic.

"Excuse me," she said trying to get their attention.

"You have to let these people out, this whole corridor is about to become flooded," she said desperately.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, I'm following orders," the man put his hands up in defense.

"Whose orders?" she demanded.

"The Captains," he said. "There's nothing I can do."

"No, I don't think you understand, there is a massive wave about to breach this deck and flood, these people are in danger," she cried.

A resounding bout of shouting erupted behind her as the news quickly spread panic.

"You can't lock us in like rats!" cried a man beside her.

"Open these gates!" she shouted fiercely.

"I can't," the man shook his head.

"Then go find Captain Smith, I'm a friend of his, tell him Helen Magnus called for him," she said sternly.

"I'm sure the Captain is very busy with more important things, you'll just have to wait."

Helen growled.

She turned and pushed back into the crowd, she had to tell Nikola.

Nikola heard her approach and turned his head her, breaking his focus.

"Nikola!" she cried.

"Helen! I told you to get out of here!" he growled.

"It doesn't matter where I go, there's no escape, Nikola, they've locked all exits," she moved to him and into his arms. "The least I can do is help you."

Nikola wrapped one arm around her wait holding her close.

"You have to promise me you'll hold tight, and don't let go," he started to back them up slowly. "This place is going to flood in a matter of seconds; now when I say breathe you take a deep breath and you hold it, for as long as you can."

Helen nodded, hugging herself close to him, her cheek resting against his chest.

"I'm ready," she sighed.

Nikola looked down and grinned at her.

"I'll protect you," he leaned down and kissed her.

When he pulled back Helen rolled her eyes slightly.

"Like I haven't heard that before," she muttered and Nikola chuckled.

"Your faith in my abilities is astounding," he turned back to the floodgate. It was creaking even more; it was going to burst any moment. He kept backing them away slowly.

Helen disliked the sound.

"Ready?" asked Nikola carefully.

She nodded.

"One…"

His arm pulled her closer to him; he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head.

"Two…"

They backed up even more.

"Three! Breathe!" he shouted blocking her from the water, using his own body as a shield.

Helen couldn't hear over the sound of the massive wave and breaking wood.

She felt Nikola's heat, his arms wrapped around her securely, it was the last thing she registered before being fully submersed in cold. It nearly took her breath away. She lost her footing and felt herself being carried with the tide.

It was like tumbling in infinite darkness, the only thing she could feel was Nikola's hand on her hip. She prayed he wouldn't let go.

She closed her eyes and soon she felt air, letting out a long gasp, sucking as much air into her lungs.

"B-bloody hell!" she cried.

Nikola was on top of her, pushing wet hair out of his face.

He coughed and gagged a bit, his chest resting against her back.

"That was…unbelievably cold!" she gasped twisting around to face him.

He nodded, his own body shivering slightly.

"I…t-told you it was," he grinned at her. "But we survived right?"

Helen chuckled.

"For now…I tell you I do not like the idea of a long swim in that water," she bit her lip to keep it from quivering and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again.

Despite his cold swim his lips were soft and warm, if a little quivery themselves; Helen welcomed his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him closer.

His hand traveled down to her knee, sliding upwards, spreading warmth as they went and Helen pressed even more into him. He groaned slightly, breaking contact with her lips to kiss her neck.

"One bite," he muttered quietly. "One bite will warm you up."

Helen chuckled huskily.

"Will it? Or will it just warm you up?" she teased, running a hand through his wet hair.

"I mean it," he slathered his tongue over her pulse point. "As long as I don't take too much…it should be enough to get some feeling back into your fingers."

Helen let out a small moan as his hand brushed against the skin of her thigh, his thumb grazing over his previous bite marks.

"One bite?" she said, cautiously.

He looked into her eyes.

"One bite, I promise," he shifted himself lower to have a better angle towards her neck.

Helen reached a hand around and swept her wet hair back to expose her neck to him. For a moment, she wondered if they actually had time for this, but in a second she couldn't care. His sharp fangs punctured her skin and immediately her body temperature went from minus 4 to plus nine. Not exactly a summer's day, but enough to ward off the gooseflesh and shivers.

She involuntarily rocked her body against his, enjoying the sensation, it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

She remembered the first time she agreed to this. She was lying on her sofa in her bedroom, lifting her skirts up her hips. She refused to lie on the bed, due to Nikola's craftiness, but she certainly couldn't risk doing it in a lab or any other room in the Sanctuary. It was true to say she had been curious about the experience, and Nikola was more than willing to be her guinea pig. He curled one hand around the knee of her other leg, the other hand rested against her thigh. She pulled down her skirts to cover her dignity but the entire length of her legs had been open to him and his fangs. He had kneeled on the floor, his eyes wide at the feast before him. The only thing that she hated about that first experience was the hairy caterpillar he called a mustache itching and scratching across her skin.

She was so glad he had shaved it off.

His fangs retracted and he ran his tongue across the wounds.

"There, how do you feel?" he lifted his head to look at her.

She opened up her eyes and grinned at him slyly.

"If only the ship weren't sinking," she teased.

"You could've given in that first night, it's your loss," he joked.

"What would've been the fun in that?" she lifted her head up and kissed him lightly.

"True, but then we wouldn't have any of these pesky interruptions," he winked and lifted himself up to his feet, extending his hand to help her. She accepted it gratefully. "Now, we need to get us and these people out of here."

Helen nodded.

"This way," she pointed in the direction of the main hall.

He could already hear the crowd of frightened people.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**~~~~1:40 am, April 15, 1912~~~~**_

Nikola and Helen pushed past the crowd of loud, scared people, up to their ankles in cold water.

Nikola reached the gate faster than Helen.

"You have to let these people out now!" he growled.

"If you'll just be patient, everything will be alright," said the employee.

Nikolas slammed his hand on the metal grate.

"Do you see this? Just past this staircase is rising water; soon it will fill this entire hallway and everyone with it! Trust me, I've just been swimming in it!" Nikola's eyes were aflame with frustration.

The White Star Line shook his head.

"My hands are tied," he said calmly.

"I bet they are," Nikola fumed, grabbing the chain holding the metal gate closed.

Using his vampiric strength he started to pull the links apart, the men surrounding him noticed and grabbed onto his arms to help.

"Pull!" shouted one of the men.

Helen pushed past them and grabbed the gate, gesturing to another man to pull on the otherside.

"Pull!" the men shouted again.

"Stop! You can't do this!" shouted the employee.

"Keep pulling!" shouted Nikola.

The chain started to snap and a small cheer resounded.

"Pull!" they shouted again.

"Harder!" cried Helen.

The chain finally snapped apart and Helen flew back into the wall, taking the gate with her and a stampede of people moved forward. Led by Nikola.

"No! Stop! I cannot you allow to go any further!" cried the employee.

Nikola brought back his fist and punched the man hard, moving him out of the way.

He blinked the blood-black from his eyes, taking a few calming breaths.

He moved back to the gate, looking for Helen amongst the crowd.

She had her back against the wall, waiting for all the people clear out, hoping not the get trampled.

He moved to her as quickly as he could, pulling her into his arms.

She hugged him tightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, smelling the distinct odor of fresh blood.

She raised the palm of her left hand where a deep gash laid across it.

"I cut myself in the scuffle," she winced slightly.

Nikola took her hand gently into his and brought it up to his lips. He ran his tongue along the gash, cleaning it. He took a section of his sleeve and ripped it then wrapped it around the cut.

He looked into Helen's eyes and smiled softly.

"That should help," he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss.

Helen nodded; she didn't feel any pain from her hand.

"You should change into something…less wet," he took her uninjured hand.

"I'll be fine," she shook her head.

"No, Helen, this water is so cold you could die simply from exposure," he looked at her sincerely.

"We don't have time, if you're right, by the time I get dressed, we'll be ankle deep in it anyways, I'll be fine as long as I keep moving," she reached up and kissed his cheek assuringly.

Nikola sighed deeply.

"Ok, we need to get to the stern of this ship," he sighed.

"Why?" she asked.

"If I'm right it's the safest place to be," he grabbed her hand and they moved out of the stairway and to the top deck.

_**~~~~Control Bridge~~~~**_

Edward watched the growing chaos on deck as the second and third class passengers fought for the last places on the lifeboats.

It was growing fury as the men were split between saving the women and children and saving themselves.

The band continued to play over the cries and fear. He tried to tune all the chaos out and just listen to the music.

He slightly swayed to the music; he'd always loved the sound of violins.

"Captain! What are we supposed to do?" asked a young officer.

"Pardon?" he opened his eyes, turning his attention the man.

"The passengers, they're going crazy, some have started jumping in," said the officer.

A gun shot resounded.

Edward's eyes widened.

"Women and children only!" shouted the crewmen. Volunteers with enough honor to respect the rules pushed back the army of frightened people.

The gunshots were being fired in the air.

Women held onto their husbands, children clung to their fathers.

Edward looked away.

"There is nothing we can do, they're trying to save themselves, as long as we get as many women and children into the boat as soon as possible, that is our objective, the rest…all we can do I pray for rescue comes before it's too late."

The officer nodded and left Edward alone.

Edward returned to listening to the music, it was soft and slow, yet cheerful. He mumbled out a prayer.

_**~~~~Top Deck~~~~**_

"Helen!" cried a voice, and it hit Helen's ears. She spun around.

"Thomas?" she said, seeing the young man push through the crowd, running to her and Nikola.

"How come you are not on a lifeboat? They're almost full, come with me, I can get you on the one over here," he took her hand.

"No, Thomas, I'm not going on one of those boats," she shook her head, giving a side-glance to Nikola.

"Why?" he pleaded. Then looked to Nikola. "It's you isn't it? You realize you are condemning her to death by letting her stay on here! She deserves to live!"

Nikola's jaw clenched but he didn't respond.

"It is not his decision, it's mine, Thomas," Helen said calmly.

"What?" he looked at her, incredulously.

"I can take care of myself, but there is more people that can be saved on one of those lifeboats, if I take a seat I condemn another, I cannot live with that," Helen said adamantly.

She took her hand out of Thomas' and smiled gently at him.

"Save yourself Thomas, I'll be fine," she said gently.

Thomas' eyes switched between her and Nikola.

"I see," he straightened himself. "I hope you are very happy together."

He spun on his heel and walked away.

Helen bit her lip and turned back to Helen.

"He's right, Helen, you do deserve to live," said Nikola.

Helen shook her head.

"No," she took his hand. "I'm doing this with you."

Nikola smiled weakly.

"You don't have to," he stepped up to her.

"I want to," she kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her back equally as passionate, his hands coming up to cup her face. Nikola didn't want it to end, didn't want this boat to be sinking beneath their feet. All he wanted was more time, more time with the woman of his dreams.

But all dreams must come to an end sometime.

He pulled her into the shadows of an underpass, away from all the chaos.

Helen broke contact to look up into his eyes.

"I wish we had more time," she whispered.

"There's no time for us," he smirked sadly.

"We have all the time in the world," she joked kissing him lightly.

"Yet we spend it helping others," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the two bite marks on her neck.

Helen moaned lightly at the brush of his lips against her skin, pressing herself against him.

She did want him, he had been right about that at the beginning of this voyage. There had always been a part of him that wanted him, so many times he had proven himself to be a better man than he pretended to be, and that part she has always loved, but he battled himself all the time, warred between the soft generous man that held her in his arms with such gentility, and then the devilishly sexual creature that wanted to play and be played with. The two together made a very dangerous package, and also made it hard to tell if he was sincere or not.

Either way, she wished that life had given them a few more minutes before catching up to them.

She slid her hands into his hair, tugging it slightly.

"Oh Helen," he muttered against her skin.

Helen captured his lips before he said anything else.

He tugged slightly on the fabric of her dress, slowly bunching it up. Helen lowered her hand to rest over his.

"As much as I'd like to…" she whispered huskily, her voice shaky.

"I know," he released the material. "No public displays of affection."

He smiled at her softly.

"Maybe the next voyage," he chuckled.

"Maybe," she smiled, not quite willing to leave his strong, comfortable arms just yet.

She ran her hands through his hair once more, slicking it back; it was still damp from their swim.

He grinned and pushed away, using all his strength to reign in his desire.

"Come on," he said finally. "I have a back up plan."

_**~~~~2:00 am – Control Bridge~~~~**_

There were only a short few lifeboats left and they were filling quickly. Women were being dragged, pulled, and pried away from their husbands and into the remaining seats, young, frightened children placed on their laps, and desperate men clawing their way to safety.

It was chaos.

The nose of the Titanic was dipping far too close to the water and the inclination was starting to become noticed more and more. Young men, thinking they could brave the water, dived into the frigid ocean and began to swam for it. Gunshots fired almost frequently to ward off any one who dared to force themselves into a lifeboat.

Edward imagined this was what hell looked like, a constant, unending fight for survival with no hope of ever being rescued. His crew who had held strong for so long were starting to look more and more panicked as time ticked by.

The Out-lookers had abandoned their post atop the crow's nest. White Star Line employees were tearing off their uniforms to look like passengers.

There was nothing he could do to save any of them.

It broke his heart to see so much fear, so much anguish, so much pain, that he had caused simply because he could not contain the beast within him. He didn't just kill a few wary crewmen; he had sent a thousand to a very cold end.

He should've quit after the Hawke incident; he should've accepted defeat then. How he imagined this voyage would be any redeeming factor was beyond him. Not only had he endangered his passengers but he had endangered the very woman who had saved him so many years ago.

Everyone was paying for his mistakes.

He stepped out of the bridge and onto the deck.

"Edward!" cried that familiar voice.

He turned to it.

"Edward, come with us, Nikola has a way off," she said ascending the ladder up to him. Nikola stayed on the lower deck.

"No, Helen," he shook his head. "A Captain always goes with his ship."

"You can't blame yourself for this, you deserve to save yourself just as everyone else, please Edward," she pleaded, offering her hand to him.

"I'm sorry, Helen, but I can't…I won't," he said sternly. "Tell Sarah I love her, and give my love to my girl."

Helen grasped his hand.

"Don't abandon them because of guilt Edward, there is a chance, please, don't make me have to explain this to them," Helen's eyes brimmed with tears slightly.

"It is not guilt, Helen! It's my duty!" he growled, yanking his hand out of hers. "I think it's about time you save yourselves."

He marched away and back into the control bridge. His heavy heart not getting any lighter as he marched up to the helm and turned to First Officer Murdoch.

"It's every man for himself," he said more like an order.

"Pardon me, sir?" asked Murdoch.

"It's every man for himself, go on, save yourselves, boys," he held onto the ships wheel firmly.

"What about you sir?" asked Murdoch.

"Don't you worry about me, First Officer, save as many as you can," he straightened himself, standing proudly at the helm of his ship.

Murdoch straightened up and saluted him.

"It was an honor working with you, sir," he said as sincerely as possible.

Edward nodded with appreciation.

"As it was with you," he smiled weakly. "Now go."

The young man hesitated slightly but eventually nodded his head and left with the other crew, leaving the bridge empty and quiet.

_**~~~~Top Deck~~~~**_

Helen climbed back down to Nikola, her emotions swimming between angry and heartbroken.

"Where's Edward?" asked Nikola.

"He's not coming," she said simply, but he detected the anger in her voice. "He blames himself for this, so much so that he thinks the only way he can redeem his honor is to die! He's giving up!"

Nikola put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Helen, to each of us his own…" he said.

"That's not the point," she fumed.

"It's no different than you refusing to go on that lifeboat, you wouldn't be able to live with the thought of someone dying in your place, well neither can he," said Nikola.

Helen bit her lip.

"You're right," she sighed. "I just don't like it."

"Me neither, but you don't see scooping you up and putting you in one of those boats, now do you?" he teased.

Helen rolled her eyes at him.

"I guess not," she sighed. "So how are we getting off this ship?"

She looked at him.

Nikola gave her a strange look before averting his gaze to the floor.

"I have my way, but you aren't going to be apart of it," he said softly.

"What?"

He took her and, leading her around to the starboard side of the vessel.

Before she could comprehend he pulled a wooden door right off it's hinges and threw it over the side.

"Nikola! What the bloody hell are you doing?" she cried.

"Giving you a fighting chance," he turned to her.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her strongly; it almost took her breath away.

"Stay out of the water for as long as you can, stay atop that door and paddle it far away from the ship; stay huddled, stay warm," he whispered, his hot breath ghosting across her ear.

"What are you…" she started to say but he scooped her up in his arms before she could finish and lifted her over the railing. "No, Nikola!" she started to protest.

"I love you, Helen," he said so quickly she wasn't sure she heard him right, but before she could ask for clarification she was dropped from the ship into the frighteningly freezing ocean.

She gasped as her head broke the surface, the sudden cold knocking the air from her lungs.

"Gyaahhh!" was all she mentioned to articulate.

She saw the door Nikola had pried off floating nearby and she moved towards it, pulling herself onto it. Her jaw chattered slightly, she had never felt so cold in her life.

Pulling herself out of the water didn't make her feel any warmer, but she had remembered Nikola's instructions to stay huddled and warm.

She looked up at the sinking vessel; he was long gone.

"I-I...h-hate you…" she growled, not able to scream it at him. She pulled her knees slightly under her to preserve body heat.

Reaching her hands into the water, she began to paddle the makeshift boat away from the Titanic.

Now all was left was to survive, but she was more worried about the man that had tried to save her than for herself.

He was still onboard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**~~~~2:15 am, April 15, 1912~~~~**_

Nikola couldn't watch Helen, to make sure she was safe. He had turned from the railing as soon as she had popped her head out of the water, She was alive, that's all he could hope for now.

Nikola moved went around to the stern of the ship.

The last of the lifeboats had lowered away, including one boat that had overturned.

Everyone was scrambling to save them selves, most diving into the water. Nikola saw the few who had accepted their fate and crept into the last remaining quarters to find a comfortable place to spend the last few minutes of their lives.

He winced slightly; he wished he was more help to these people, but unfortunately it wasn't that simple.

Nikola moved quickly, he was going to be the last one off this vessel, he was going to help in any way he could.

He could feel the angle of the deck grow under his feet. It was only a matter of minutes.

"Papa!" he heard of the terrified screams. He turned his head to find the source. "Papa!"

His eyes landed on a small, frightened boy. He had a small teddy tucked into the crook of his arm.

"Papa! Where are you!" he called.

Nikola walked over to him cautiously.

"Hey," he said softly, kneeling in front of the boy. "Where are your parents?"

The boy shook his head.

"I don't know, I can't find my papa," he said fearfully, clutching on to his teddy.

"What about your mother?" he asked.

"She didn't come," he shook his head, his bottom lip quivering.

"Is your papa a crewmember?" Nikola asked, remaining calm and gentle.

He nodded.

"What's your name?" asked Nikola.

"Charlie," he said nuzzling the bear for comfort.

"What's your friends name?" Nikola gestured to the teddy.

"Bear," said the boy simply.

"It's a very good name," Nikola chuckled.

"I want my papa," said Charlie, placing his thumb in his mouth lightly.

"All right, I'll help you find him, what does your father do?" asked Nikola.

"He's a sailor," said the boy.

Nikola bit his own lip; if the boy's father was still alive he was most likely in one of the lifeboats.

"My name is Nikola," she forced a kind smile. "I'm going to get you back to your papa, but you're going to have to be brave, can you do that?"

The little boy nodded.

"Bear is very brave," he held up his bear.

"I'm sure he is," Nikola smirked.

"Come with me," he offered his hand to the boy and the boy wrapped his small fingers around Nikola's index finger. "I'll have you with your papa in no time," Nikola said assuredly.

The boy had no life jacket, which was something Nikola needed to fix; he walked with a quick pace, the boy jogging behind him. They entered into the main hall, descending the grand staircase.

"Stay here," he said to Charlie.

Charlie nodded.

The water was already rising; Nikola sloshed through it to the supply closets just before the First class kitchen.

He pushed open the door and opened all the lockers, cabinets and drawers until he found a spare life jacket. He pulled it out of its place and ran back to Charlie.

"Here, this will protect you," he said kneeling down in front of him and helping him into the oversized jacket.

"It's too big," said Charlie.

"Don't worry about it," said Nikola strapping the boy into the jacket tightly, looping two straps under his legs to make sure he didn't slip out the bottom. "Now, can you swim, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded.

"My momma taught me," he said.

"That's good," Nikola grinned at the boy and picked him up.

"Wait! What about Bear?" cried Charlie. "He needs a jacket too."

Nikola sighed, placing the boy back down on the steps. He took one of the straps of the jacket and tied it around the teddy securely.

"There, he should be safe," said Nikola.

Charlie nodded, hugging the bear tightly to him.

"We need to hurry, ok?" Nikola picked up Charlie.

The boy wrapped his arms around Nikola's neck and balanced on his hip.

Nikola carried the boy out back to the top deck, he could hear the sounds of things falling as the tilt of the bow shifted the gravity; plates and other china falling from their cabinets and crashing to the floor.

Nikola heard the sound of the nose of the ship being sucked below the water's surface.

He quickened his pace to the stern of the ship, right up to the back railing. Nikola put Charlie down and looked over the edge, checking to make sure the makeshift boat he had put together earlier was still hanging over the side. He was going to use it for himself but Charlie needed it more than he did. It was still hanging from the rope he had secured to the railing.

"Ok, grab the railing, and don't let go," said Nikola, Charlie did as he was told. "Don't let go no matter what anyone says."

Charlie nodded and sat down wrapping his arms and legs around the railing.

"Good," he stood up, watching the damage; the deck's slant was slowly becoming steeper.

People were scurrying to the stern of the ship or leaping off the side. He saw one man in particular running up the inclination towards him.

"Dragoslav!" he cried.

Thomas McCaffry marched up to him.

"Where is Helen?" he demanded. "I don't care that you don't mind risking her life, but I will not let her give up for someone like you."

Nikola glared at the man.

"She's not on the vessel anymore," he said calmly.

"You mean she got on a lifeboat?" Thomas relented slightly.

"No, I threw her overboard," said Nikola nonchalantly.

"You what?" cried Thomas.

"To save her life!" clarified Nikola.

"You bastard!" he pulled out a small pistol from the inside of his jacket.

"She wasn't going to leave this ship, I gave her a fighting chance!" shouted Nikola.

"You condemned her to death!" growled Thomas cocked his gun. It was pointed directly at Nikola.

"I saved her!" growled Nikola.

Charlie covered his head.

"You're dangerous!" snarled Thomas.

"I'm trying to save these people!" Nikola cried angrily.

"Is that what you think you did for Helen? You tossed her into the ocean!" Thomas stumbled slightly; he was quickly losing his footing.

"She's alive! You are not saving anyone by killing me!" said Nikola, he held onto the railing as the ground shifted beneath his feet.

Thomas sneered.

"I'm doing this for Helen, she's the greatest woman I have ever met and you threw her away!" cried Thomas.

"I threw her overboard with a make-shift boat, so she could stay out of the water long enough for someone to rescue her! She is down there, safe! You hear me? SAFE!" shouted Nikola.

"I don't believe you," Thomas aimed his weapon.

"Then shoot me! It won't bring you any closer to her!" said Nikola sternly.

Thomas' eyes flashed with sadness and anger at Nikola's words; he was about to pull the trigger when the slope became to steep and the whole vessel shook in a small tremor.

The gun fired and hit Nikola in the chest, he let out a grunt before falling unconscious.

Thomas lost his balance and started to fall down the deck to the hungry water below, bubbling and gobbling up all who fell into its greedy mouth.

He managed to grab a hold of the railing and pulled himself towards it, chancing one last look to Nikola was lying unconscious on the deck. With a satisfied smirk he leapt over the edge and into the cold water below.

Charlie looked over at Nikola who was starting to slide down the deck.

He quickly reached out and grabbed him by the collar. Whimpering slightly, as he was certainly not strong enough to hold him forever.

"Mister! Wake up!" he called out to Nikola.

He had to wake up soon.

_**~~~~Control Bridge~~~~**_

Edward leaned on the wheel heavily as the center of gravity shifted downwards.

The band had stopped playing a long time ago but he still heard the music, still listened to it with sad hopes. All he wanted was one last great voyage before retiring.

He thought of his beautiful wife, his young daughter, how he was letting them down, he let every one down.

Now they were going to lose him, just like everyone else whose loved ones boarded this ship.

He opened his eyes, the water rushing towards him. It all happened in slow motion. The glass shattering from all sides, the air falling from his lungs, that last moment before the cold completely enveloped him.

He still heard the violins, softly singing him to sleep as he ceased to breath air. His hand released the rung of the ship's wheel and he floated away with current.

He still heard the music. A song about a Captain and his ship, going down hand in hand with honor, the only honor he could save for himself.

Captain Edward J. Smith was dead.

_**~~~~Back on Deck~~~~**_

Nikola groaned, stirring as his wounds healed up.

He hoped that bastard turned into a popsicle.

He heard a whimper from above him and shifted his head to see young Charlie, holding him, keeping him from falling down the steep slope.

He blinked slightly, bringing his brain back into focus.

"Charlie?" he stared at the boy.

"I can't hold on! You're too heavy!" cried Charlie.

Nikola nodded and reached a hand up to grab the railing, taking the stress off of the young boy's arm.

Nikola pulled the remains of the bullet from his shoulder and shook off the residual pain.

"Thank you," he said to the boy.

The little boy wrapped his arms around the railing again.

Nikola held on to the railing with both hands, his feet now dangling below him.

Nikola saw another passenger lose her grip and slid down all the way to the bottom, another one dropped and slammed into a structure. Nikola winced, looking away.

"It's alright," just hold on," he said to Charlie.

Charlie nodded and clutched even tighter to the railing, letting his Bear hang from the strap.

The lights blinked then the whole ship fell into darkness, a whole rally of scared cried resounding.

"Right on time," Nikola muttered, hearing Charlie whimper again. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

He smirked at the kid. He was very brave.

"Oh no!" he suddenly cried, seeing his Bear hanging loosely below him. "Bear!"

He let go of the railing to reach down for it.

"No, Charlie!" shouted Nikola.

The young boy lost his grip and started to slide, head first down the deck.

He screamed as he descended rapidly.

"Ah, hell," Nikola groaned releasing the railing and sliding after him. He pushed himself to face forward, flipping on to his stomach. He reached a hand out to Charlie, grabbing him and pulling him close.

He slammed his shoulder into the side of a beam and winced at the pain of a dislocated shoulder.

He extended is sharp claws and stuck them into the wood panels. They party drove to a sudden sharp stop, bumping his already sore shoulder against the deck.

Nikola groaned slightly, holding tightly to little Charlie.

The child whimpered and panted rapidly, his arms held tightly around Nikola's neck.

"Heh, I told you I wouldn't let you fall," Nikola smirked to the little kid.

"T-thank you," said Charlie, his teddy returned to its place in the crook of his arm.

"Don't mention it," Nikola snapped his shoulder back into its socket, let out a slight grunt. "What's a little freefalling compared to death?"

Nikola snickered but Charlie was not amused.

"Nevermind," he sighed. "Move around to my back, the farther away from the water we are the better."

Charlie nodded, his leg wrapping around Nikola's waist to piggyback him.

"Close your eyes, this will all be over soon," he said comfortingly.

As soon as the boy closed his eyes, Nikola vamped completely digging his claws into the deck, pushing himself up with the balls of his feet.

He pulled his other hand out of the deck and repeated the process,

He heard a creak as the ship fell apart, right down the middle.

The stern of the Titanic slowly started to level out, a large splash as it fell back into the ocean.

As soon as it was level enough to stand Nikola jumped to his feet, carrying Charlie and running as fast as he could back to the stern. This section wasn't going to stay afloat for very long.

Many people took their chance to jump, get off the ship before it was too late.

Nikola reached the stern and lowered Charlie on to the deck. He looked over the edge. He stepped over the railing onto the opposite side, Charlie followed, crawling underneath and hugging onto the railing again.

"Are we safe again?" he asked.

Nikola let out a long sigh.

"Hopefully," he looked at the boy.

"Where's my papa?" asked Charlie.

"He's safe, he waiting for you, I'm going to bring you to him, don't you fret. I always keep my promises," Nikola wrapped his arms and legs around the railing pole like Charlie, hugging the cool metal too him.

Suddenly the ship started to move again, and Nikola and Charlie found themselves pressed against the railings they were clutched to, resting on top them. More screams and cries as people fell, drowned, and got crushed. As Nikola had predicted, the stern was going to sink vertically, it's end high up in the air.

Charlie quivered, the height daunting to him.

Slowly the Titanic began to sink; feeding the water monster with its large greedy mouth and cold hungry teeth. Nikola looked out into the expanse of ocean, seeing the frightened bodies bobbing in it waves. He thought of Helen, lying there, cold and helpless. He prayed in his Serbian tongue that she was all right, that he would see her again.

Even if it meant the first thing she'd do was shoot him. Shoot and make love; he chuckled, like that would ever happen. His chances came and went the moment he tossed her off the ship. It was his last chance to tell her how he felt, how he truly felt. It wasn't just the physical, and it wasn't just a wager, the wager was a guise, a mask to hide what he had really wanted to say; three simple words that got caught on his tongue every time. I love you. He could tell anyone on Earth he loved her, but when it came to the one that really counted, the words lost all voice. He had tried beforehand to tell her, just let her know that she wasn't just a sex object to him, but each time he had chickened out and said something else, something meaningless. He was a coward that way; for all his bravery he was a coward.

But he had told her, whether she heard it or not was up to her, but he had told her. It may have been his last chance, but he hoped it wouldn't be.

Nikola lifted up the rope holding the raft he had made. He started to calculate in his head when the perfect time to lower it would be. He couldn't do it now cause it could risk getting sucked down with the ship, and he couldn't let it loose too late or risk himself getting sucked down with the ship. He had to give himself ample time to get Charlie on the raft, the raft on the water, and himself in the water to act as the motor.

He watched as the sea level slowly crept closer, swallowing the once great, supposedly unsinkable ship gulp after greedy gulp.

Nikola grabbed onto the edge of the raft, slicing the rope with an elongated fingernail. He positioned it carefully, as the water edged close. As soon as it was close enough he dropped it on the water, jumping in shortly after.

He looked up at Charlie.

"Charlie, I need you to jump on to this raft," he gestured to the makeshift boat.

Charlie tentatively let go of the railing and landed on to the raft.

It dipped under the water level momentarily but luckily the boy didn't get too wet.

Nikola pressed his feet against what was left of the boat and pushed off, using all his strength to get away from the suction that Titanic was making. Once he ceased feeling the pull off the water pressure he relaxed and took a breather, watching the last remains of the Titanic sinking away into the ocean.

The Titanic was gone, but the night wasn't over.

Nikola gave the raft one final push.

"Stay out of the water until someone comes to rescue you," he said to Charlie.

"I have to find a friend, but just promise me you'll stay out of the water," Charlie nodded. "I promise, your father will come to rescue you, you're safe as long as you stay as dry as possible."

"What about you?" asked Charlie.

"Don't worry, I'm a survivor," Nikola grinned, trying to hide how freezing he actually was.

Without another word Nikola swam away. He had to find Helen, and make sure she was all right.

Every muscle in his body wanted to seize, every breath he sucked in was immediately kicked out. His organs wanted to shrivel as far away from the cold as they could but he kept swimming. He swam past all the people floating and crying for help, searching every feminine face.

"Helen!" he called.

He received no answer.

Even for a vampire it was hard to push through this freezing cold water, he felt like he was on the brink of exhaustion thought he'd only been swimming for a few minutes.

"Helen!" he cried out once again, finding his voice succumbing to the numbness of cold.

He found a section of wall, floating. He coughed and sputtered clinging on to it, pushing himself halfway on to its surface.

He breathed heavily, sucking in breath after breath.

He was just going to rest for a moment, only a moment then he'd get back to his search. He'd never felt so tired in all his life, never so exhausted. He felt his eyes droop closed.

"Helen!" he said once more, it barely coming out as more than a whisper.

He rested his head against the cold wet wood, and his last thoughts were on his beautiful blue-eyed Helen, he could almost swear he saw a glimpse of her just beyond him before he fell into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Helen felt heavy and stiff. It was hard to keep awake it was so cold. All she wanted to do was sleep, to give in to the firm icy grip around her.

She lifted her head.

The Titanic was gone. The people were swimming for their lives, she could hear them cry, begging for mercy. She couldn't tell if they were calling to God or to the troop of lifeboats just off the horizon. All praying someone will come for them.

Helen let out a ragged, foggy breath, her teeth chattering, making small clicks. She stretched out the fingers of one hand and winced, the cold threatened to shrivel them up.

She thought she heard her name. Past all the cried, no louder than a strained whisper, but her name, she was sure of it. Had someone been calling for her?

She opened her mouth to speak but her voice remained stuck in her throat.

"H-h," she choked out. Her voice sounded so clenched, so barely alive.

Her eyes danced around her, there were people floating all around. Their cries slowly falling short, soon it felt like an echo, like the ghosts of the screaming souls drifting on the wind.

She saw not to far away from her, a body, lying half on a piece of debris, his body from the waist down still submerged in the water. His face was turned away from her, all she saw was the back of his head, but she could swear there was something about him.

She croaked out again.

"N-Niko…" her voice was so hoarse she couldn't call him.

With shaky arms she pushed herself up slightly.

"Nikola…" she croaked again, her voice barely and audible whisper.

He didn't move to her call, the figure didn't even stir, she was sure he was dead. It wasn't him.

Her arm gave way and she collapsed back on to the door, her body huddling even closer. She bit her lip to keep herself from chattering.

She felt like sobbing but her tears would freeze instantly. All she wanted was his warm arms around her, holding her close. Soft lips on soft skin a strong hand hugging her hip to his. She closed her eyes and thought of him, envisioning the warmth of his embrace, the feel of his kisses over her eyelids and down to her throat. His hot breath against her ear as he whispered his sweet nothings into her ear.

She remembered feeling the softness of his skin along his back and the firm wiry muscles that lay beneath. They were so close to being together, a hairs breadth away from sharing a lover's dance. She could imagine his heart beating against hers as they rocked together, tight in each other's arms. If the voyage had continued they would've spent it together. Heat, sweat, pulse, climax; all words that spread a small warmth in her chest.

She remembered Nikola's bite on her neck; that burst of warm energy that flooded through her. His tongue swirling around the blood and the skin, the mischievous hand cupping her knee gently.

How many of those bites would she have had? How many times would he have run his tongue over them? She could only imagine. Nikola would have probably experimented, a bite in the thigh, a bite in the neck, a bite in the breast. He would've tried to find the places that elicited the sharpest response. Whatever he couldn't grace with his tongue he would touch with his fingers. Maybe even she would've gotten a bite or two in before the voyage was through.

She chuckled dryly to herself.

She remembered the groan he had uttered when she had taken a bit out of his shoulder, right before the iceberg hit. His hand squeezed her thigh tightly as her teeth squeezed his flesh, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to get his blood pumping faster.

She remembered feeling the vibration from his throat against her cheek; that animalistic growl that seeped into her core and made her feel hot and wild.

The warmth spread more into her as she recalled the memories. Helen's eyes cracked open, still on the broken wooden door, floating amongst frigid lifeless bodies. She gasped as the cold air suddenly hit her lungs. A shiver ran through her making her hands tremble.

She had to find him. He was out there; he was floating in that cold water searching for her. She knew it.

She rolled onto her stomach, lowering her hand gently into the water to paddle herself through the black water.

She grunted slightly at the effort, her muscles creaking in protest.

It was a slow process, too slow; she couldn't paddle fast enough. She decided to roll off the safety of the door and into the frigid ocean, a sharp gasp as she kicked her legs and arms to keep her moving. Once she found Nikola and his warm embrace she'd be fine. She kicked and pushed biting her lip, keeping her mind focused on Nikola.

She couldn't stop; the moment she took a breather the cold would come back and hold her in a vice-like grip. She had to find him.

She again saw the man lying half out of the water. She was drawn to him, he felt so close and yet so far.

She swam with all her power to him, kicking and pushing, pushing and kicking, until her hand hit across hardwood.

There he was, as still as an ice sculpture.

Helen pushed herself half onto the section of wall the man was floating on, just enough to reach a hand over to him.

"Ni-Nikola," she coughed out, her insides clenched.

The man didn't stir.

"Wake up," she whispered, pushing his hair out of his face. She couldn't tell completely if it was him. "Nikola…please."

She brushed her hand over his face again. Feeling eyes, a nose, cheeks, but she couldn't tell, he wouldn't stir.

Exhaustion fell over Helen and she went limp, lying on the board, her breath coming in long gasps, and wisps of fog.

She wanted to sob, and her whole body shook with unwept sobs. Why wasn't he waking up?

Was it him? Or was it the cold? She couldn't tell; but she didn't have the energy to go on searching. There were too many and she was too weak.

Eventually exhaustion came over her and she closed her eyes, a dark blackness washing over her.

_**~~~~2:45 am, April 15, 1912~~~~**_

Nikola stirred slightly, his eyes cracking open; his vision was blurry. He could just make out the outline of a figure's face in front of him. He blinked lazily, willing his eyes to focus, if only for a moment.

Then he saw her, a frozen angel. Eyes closed, lips blue, like a mermaid. He reached an ice-crusted hand over to her, resting on a hand on her small delicate one; as beautiful as he remembered her; Helen.

He smiled drowsily.

He'd found her, his Helen, his ice angel.

He had very little strength but what little he had he devoted to her.

Lifting his head up her heard voices.

"Is anyone still out there?" he heard. A boat was coming, looking for survivors.

"Can you hear us? Is anyone out there?" cried another voice, a woman's.

He looked back to Helen, where his hand was wrapped around her wrist.

"Helen," he whispered, shaking her arm. "Helen, they're coming to recue you."

She didn't wake up, but he could still feel her pulse, she was alive.

Nikola focused his energy, sending a small electric current through him to her, warding off the cold, keeping her alive for as long as possible. With every ounce of energy he gave to her he lost in himself; he knew eventually sleep would take over him again. He rested his head back on the wood, conserving as much energy as he could. He could feel her growing warm under his fingertips.

His eyelids became drowsy again and started to droop closed.

He kept his mind working as his energy slowly drained from him to her. She was going to be saved, for the live of him… she was going to be saved.

_**~~~~2:50 am~~~~**_

Helen awoke, feeling weak, but alive.

She blinked and the night came into focus.

"Can anyone hear me?" she heard just outside her mind.

She slowly lifted her head.

"Is anyone out there?" she heard the voice again.

It was rescue.

Helen jumped into response.

"I'm here!" she called out but it was no louder than a hoarse whisper.

She used all her strength to lift herself onto the rest of the wall, resting herself on her knees.

She waved her arms as wildly as she could.

"Over here!" she attempted to call again.

"There lads!" cried a voice; she knew it, it was Molly.

A light fell upon her and she waved even more.

"She's alive!" cried a sailor.

A few other orders were shouted but she soon saw the lifeboat row itself towards her.

"Helen! My god!" cried Molly. They were a few feet away, Helen climbed off the debris and back into the water. Something tugged slightly and she realized she had a man's hand wrapped around her arm. She stared at it incredulously for a minute. When had that happened?

She looked up at the sleeping man, her hand reaching out to grasp his.

"Nikola!" she clutched his hand tightly. "Nikola, I love you."

It was the only thing she could manage to say before she felt hands around her arms pulling her away from him. She struggled slightly as she was lifted out of the water.

"No, no! He's still alive!" she cried.

She was lowered onto the steady boat, her body wracked with shivers, a dry blanket was wrapped around her and her weak legs gave in, causing her to sit.

The crewmen began to row away.

"No! Turn back! He's still alive!" she cried out and Molly turned to her.

"Helen, who ever that man was, he's been dead for a while, I'm sorry," said Molly, she wrapped her arms around Helen to comfort her.

Helen bit her lips as a cold tear rolled down her cheek.

"H-he can't be," she sobbed, her voice still so mousey and weak. "Then put me back in the water! Let me stay with him!"

Molly shook her head.

"Helen, you're safe, it's what he would've wanted," said Molly sadly.

Helen bit her lip then tugged the blanket closer around her.

"I'm so cold," she mumbled.

"Rest Helen, conserve your strength," Molly returned back to her duties helping the sailors find any more survivors.

Helen looked behind her one last time, just to make sure –

Helen wouldn't consider herself the type to get seasick. It wasn't the constant rocking or the cold air that chilled her old, wet body, or the heavy scent of salt every time she inhaled that set her stomach at such unease. Helen was rarely subject to such ailments. But this was different.

_**~~~~Present~~~~**_

Helen rubbed her hands together to create friction. There were several others on the lifeboat who had been saved by Molly – unsinkable Molly.

The last man the had rescued from the depths after Helen laid on the seat in front of her, his body shaking with shivers, more so than hers. In fact she was slowly getting back the movement in her hands.

The man's eyes cracked open and settled on her.

"H-Helen…" he uttered.

"Thomas?" her eyes widened, seeing the young man.

"Y-you're alive," he gasped.

"Nikola threw me off the ship before it sank," she said moving closer to him and taking his hand. "How are you?"

He groaned painfully.

"I'm so sorry Helen, I didn't know," his lip quivered.

"What?" she leaned closer to him, her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"I thought…oh god…I'm sorry, I only wanted to protect you…you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known…it's a shame we hadn't met sooner…before you and…" he winced, cutting off his sentence, but Helen knew what he meant.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered.

He kept shivering; there was no stopping.

She remembered Nikola saying that in these temperatures people could die simply from exposure. Now, she feared for her friend.

"Maybe…in another life…I-I would've been your choice," he kept talking.

"Yes, perhaps," Helen smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry, Helen," he uttered again.

"You have nothing to apologize for," she bit her lip, there was too much loss already.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek softly.

"No, Helen, I-I shot him…I thought he had killed you…c-condemned you to death by throwing you overboard…I didn't realize…he tried to tell me but I didn't listen," Thomas sobbed. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, Helen."

Helen shushed him.

"It's my forgiveness, I will do with it as I please," she smiled at him softly. "Please, don't think about that, you're safe, that's what counts."

He shuddered.

"I really did enjoy meeting you, Helen," he smiled, taking her hand. "I hope you remember me fondly."

Helen leaned down and kissed him once more; it was just a small kiss, but it was enough to bring a smile to his blue lips before he let out one last shudder and closed his eyes, going still.

Helen shuddered as well, but it was to hold back her tears. No one should've died, no one on that vessel deserved this.

She looked out, a small tear falling down her cheek as she looked out on the sea of corpses.

"Turn her around for another sweep! There has to be more than this!" ordered Molly.

Helen wanted to leap in and search every single face until she found his, but she had found his, hadn't she? They took her away from him before she had a chance to say goodbye.

Another tear trickled from her eye.

It couldn't have been him, his vampire immortality should've kept him alive, that's why he stayed on the vessel.

Helen saw something move just out of the corner of her eye.

Something just a few feet away from the main disaster, floating just above the cold death below; a little body huddled on top a makeshift raft.

"M-Molly!" Helen cried.

"Helen, what is it?" Molly moved beside her.

"Over there!" Helen pointed and Molly followed her eye.

"Boys! We've got a live one!" she cried and started to order them to the spot where the boy was.

"It's okay, we've got you," said one of the crewmen to the child.

"I'm c-cold…" shivered the boy.

"Come on, we've got blankets up here, we'll have you warm in no time," said the crewman, scooping up the little boy and bringing him into the boat.

Helen saw the little bear tucked under the boy's arm and she remembered him instantly as the little boy on the deck during the Titanic's take off in Southampton. The crewman's son.

Helen scooted over so the boy could be seated next to her.

"Where's Mister Dragon?" asked the boy as the crewman wrapped a blanket around him.

"Mister Dragon?" asked the crewman.

The boy nodded.

"He saved me…he said he'd be back but he didn't," said the boy.

The crewman scoffed lightly and patted the kid on the head.

Helen looked down at the boy.

"Who is Mister Dragon?" she asked the boy.

"M-Mister Dragon g-got me off the ship," mumbled the boy, clutching his bear closely. "He also saved Bear."

Helen smiled softly. Whoever this Mister Dragon was, he was probably long dead.

"Mister Dragon sounds like a very brave man," she said and the boy nodded.

"He said I was brave," said the boy.

"Did he call himself Mr. Dragon?" asked Helen.

"N-no, another man called him that…right before he fired his weapon at him."

Helen's smile faltered.

"Someone shot Mr. Dragon?"

He nodded.

"He went to sleep then woke up and helped me and Bear," said the boy.

Helen shut her eyes for a second. Dragoslav…Dragon, it was so obvious.

"What's your name?" asked Helen.

"Charlie," said the boy.

"Well, Charlie, you are a very lucky boy," she smiled sweetly.

"Where's my papa? Mr. Dragon said my papa will come a find me," he looked around.

"Well, we were sent on strict orders by your papa to come for you, we're going to take you to him real soon," Helen wrapped an arm around Charlie to keep him warm.

He didn't say anything, just nodded, content with her answer.

It was all she could do to keep her heart from breaking.

_**~~~~3:30 am, April 15, 1912~~~~**_

It had been quiet for a while now and Helen had let her eyes slip closed as she and young Charlie huddled together for warmth, when suddenly a crack in the sky and a sudden red burst of color interrupted the silence.

Helen's eyes snapped open, seeing the rockets coming from the bow of a ship, a rescue ship.

"Oh God be praised," mumbled Molly.

The crewmen cheered seeing the imminent rescue. The horror of this night was finally over.

Helen had never felt such relief wash over her as she saw the red flares explode in the sky.

She looked down at Charlie.

"Not long now," she smiled comfortingly at him.

She took one last look behind her.

The other lifeboats were swarming behind them, all making their way to the rescue ship, but she was looking beyond them, at the blue statues in the sea, like a graveyard they were; The Titanic graveyard. And in that graveyard floated a man.

So many husbands, fathers, sons, brothers…lovers. Helen forced down a swallow. If this was the price to pay to win a wager it wasn't worth it.

She thought of all the people lost to this one tragedy, her patient and old friend, Edward; a young but hopefully romantic canuck, Thomas; and a silent hero, a lover; her lover, Nikola.

A part of her wanted to jump in and swim to him, give him one last kiss before freezing in his arms. After all he had done to save her. She shook her head and turned forward. He would've wanted her to move on, happy to be forever remembered as her heroic lover on a cruise doomed to fail.

The first lifeboat attached itself to the Carpathia and the passengers filed from the boat onto the deck, the crew of the Carpathia ready with hot cocoa and tea and warm blankets, ready to accompany it's sudden upload of new passengers.

Not as many as it should have been.

As soon as Helen stepped foot on the deck the burden of fear and survival was lifted but the dull ache of loss intensified, as with everyone. Young girls, old women, and children all searching the faces of each passenger looking for a loved one.

"Oh my god, Charlie!" cried a voice and the little boy smiled widely and ran to the crewman's arms.

"Papa!" he wrapped is arms around the man's neck.

"I was so worried," said the crewman, relief in his voice as he hugged his son close.

"It's ok, Mr. Dragon saved us," said Charlie.

There were other children that weren't so lucky.

For all the relief of rescue there were still a lot of tears to contend with.

They crew pushed away the last lifeboat with the three dead men still in it. Including poor Thomas. A single candle burning inside the boat as it floated away.

No one needed to see the dead up close.

Helen walked over to the railing, taking in a long deep breath.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Molly with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry…I know how much he meant to you," said Molly.

"He's still alive, Molly, I just can't shake it, he has to be out there," Helen looked out across the ocean. "I know he's out there…somewhere."

_**~~~~Somewhere~~~~**_

Nikola heard the rockets and they shook him out of sleep. He saw the boat out in the distance, small little lifeboats attached to its sides.

He managed to haul himself on to the section of wall he was using as a raft, pulling his body completely out of the water. He gasped slightly as the change from cold to slightly less cold hit his lungs hard.

He coughed and sputtered, scrubbing a hand over his face.

There was no way he could get there in time, that boat would be far away before he even found a stick strong enough to use as an oar.

"H-Helen," he choked out, his throat hoarse and his voice just as ice covered as his feet.

He knew she must be on that boat. She was safe and warm and so was Charlie, he had succeeded as far as he was concerned.

He vamped out for a second, shaking off the icicles from his hands, arms, and legs.

He took a moment to catch his breath, watching the boats as it turned around, leaving the desolate ground zero of the Titanic's sinking.

And with the ship went his chance of rescue, he was on his own until another ship came by.

He flipped on to his back and starred up at the night sky, he could see a vast array of stars, so clearly, as if he could reach out and touch them.

He generated electricity around him, creating a steady stream of current, enough to keep him warm and running.

The Carpathia slowly sailed out of view and Nikola sighed deeply, muttering to himself. It was some old Serbian lullaby, something to keep himself occupied while he waited. He had already begun to count the seconds ticking by as his eyes drooped closed.

He thought of Helen, his beautiful Helen. The way she felt against him, the smell of her hair, and her kisses. He had come so close; but in this wager, everyone had lost, especially him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**~~~~April 19, 1912~~~~**_

Helen held the receiver to her ear.

"Helen! Helen, oh my god! I heard the news!" came James' voice over the line.

"It's me James…I'm fine," she said quietly.

"A-Are you hurt?" she could hear how worried and flustered he was.

"No, just…a little chilled to the bone, it's nothing," she sighed.

"Where are you now?" he asked.

"A friend of mine put me up in a hotel for the evening, I'm using the phone in the lobby," she rubbed a hand over her face.

"So, you're in New York," he let out a sigh of relief. "When we heard the Titanic sank…I…"

"I know…felt the same way for a while there," she clenched her still trembling hand. "I just thought I'd call, make sure you and Nigel didn't worry your socks off about me."

"How about Nikola?" asked James, and Helen felt her heart clench.

"W-what?" she gulped. How did he know?

"Maybe you can contact him, have him purchase a ticket for you to come home…he is still living in New York isn't he?" clarified James.

Helen bit her lip.

"I-I don't think Nikola will be of any help…" she closed her eyes to keep herself from crying. Using all her strength to keep her voice even.

"Helen, what's the matter?" James said softly.

"Nothing…I think I'm just tired, it's been a long night," she said, holding strong.

"Oh, of course," sighed James. "Well, don't let me keep you, go, get some rest."

Helen nodded her head.

"Yes, I will, thank you…and James…"

"Yes, Helen," his voice was so patient and understanding.

"Uh, n-nevermind, I'll tell you later," she sighed. "Good night."

She hung up the receiver and walked out of the booth. She felt very heavy, very weak and very heavy.

She had felt this way ever since they arrived in New York, a crowd of 10,000 people waiting on the docks to see the arrival of the greatest oceanliner in the world…but instead saw the remains of a great disaster. The whole occasion felt like a funeral and hit her like a lead weight.

Shortly after that Molly informed her that White Star Line had sent out the Canadian ship the Mackay-Bennet to sail to the Titanic's ground zero and find the remaining bodies. What ever they did find would have to be identified and Helen got the notion, a horrible vision of walking among the bodies, all of them lined up in a row, arms resting at their sides, her eyes scanning over all of their blue faces, and then coming across one in particular, freezing her all over again.

She didn't want Nikola to be among the souls the Mackay-Bennet found.

This nightmare haunted her waking hours and kept her from sleep the last few nights. Every time she closed her eyes it was like reliving that night over and over again.

She was tired of being cold, and her hand wouldn't stop trembling.

Helen sighed and thought about going back to her room to lie in a hot tub for a few hours, but she shook her head, she didn't like the idea of floating in water, no matter how hot it was. She looked out of the glass doors of the main hotel doors.

She moved outside towards the sun, pausing on the front steps. It was early afternoon in New York, however it still felt like the night of April 15 to her.

"M'am, may I get you a taxi?" said the doorman.

"Yes, uh, thank you," Helen blinked in to focus.

Helen stepped into the carriage, giving the driver the address. She leaned back in the seat and watched the world outside move by in a blur.

She could still feel his lips on her skin, his fingers ghosting over her shoulders and down to her waist.

She let her eyes slip closed, her hand stopped trembling for a moment as she dreamt of his face.

A particularly sudden jerk woke her up and the taxi pulled to a stop.

She stepped out on to the pavement, handed the driver his fare then looked up at the sign.

Houston Street.

This is where he lived.

She didn't know what possessed her to come here, but she knew she had to. She walked to the black wooden door. It was unlocked, as usual. He was always careless about these things.

She walked up the staircase to the second level, opening the door. It creaked; Helen felt like she was entering a dream, and somehow he'd be on the other side, waiting for her.

But he wasn't. The room was dark and musty, and empty.

Her hands flitted over the contents of the room: papers, sheets, and crude little devices. She opened his bureau and ran her hands over the neatly folded white shirts and vests; it all smelt of him. That unique scent between age and that floral wine scent he always seemed to smell of.

His bed was neatly folded, his pajamas on the end, where he left them. On the nightstand there was a picture in a frame. Helen smiled and picked it up, sitting on the edge of the bed. She flicked on the lamp and stared at it.

It was of her…and him, together. She swept her finger over his face in the photograph. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

Why she thought coming here would make her feel any better she didn't know, it was ridiculous.

She put the picture back in its place and stood up. She should leave.

She left his home, and his lab, descending the stairs quickly.

She should've never have come here it was too heartbreaking.

She reached the street and took a big gulp of air, like there had been no oxygen in the place she just vacated.

Without looking behind her she turned on her mall, walking as fast as she could to get as far away as she can.

"Excuse me, miss," came a voice from behind her. "I think you forgot something."

Helen let out a sigh and turned to face whoever was addressing her.

"I assure you I have nothing to for-" her sentence stopped short.

Her eyes fell upon blue-grey orbs, twinkling with mischief, and a big Cheshire cat grin that she knew from memory.

"Nikola…" she gasped. Her heart nearly stopped for a split second.

"Miss me?" he grinned at her.

Suddenly she was filled with anger at him.

She brought her hand back and hit him hard across the cheek.

"You bastard!" she cried punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" whined Nikola.

"I thought you were dead!" she hit him again. "And all you have to say to me is "Miss me?" Are you bloody serious?"

She punched him again.

"I'm sorry…I…"

She growled and hit him again.

"Don't apologize to me! You make me so angry!" she cried.

She paused when he lifted up his arm; in it he held a bouquet of flowers.

"It's the rest of them…just like I promised," he winced slightly from the pain of her hitting him.

In an instant her anger drained from her and she swelled with a burst of warmth.

She immediately reached out and grabbed his face, crushing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

The bouquet slipped out of his hands and fell on the pavement as he immediately moved to grasp her waist, lifting her off the ground, forcing their lips closer together. Her hands slipped into his hair a tugged slightly, scraping her nails along his scalp. He let out a light groan, and pulled on her bottom lip with his human teeth.

They both broke away for much needed breath of air.

He lowered her to the ground, and she fell into him, resting her head against his neck.

"I hate you…I hate you so much," she mumbled and he snickered.

"I missed you too," he sighed, holding her tightly.

Helen pulled away.

"How did you...I didn't see you on the Carpathia," she looked into his eyes.

"That's because I wasn't there, the Carpathia left without me," he leant down and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "I was picked up by the Californian…turns out they saw the distress rockets but thought they were part of the festivities, and sailed on by, but something didn't ring true and the Captain turned the boat around and headed back, only to find me floating about a half-mile from the wreckage in a vain attempt to sail myself back to New York. I told them what had happened, they offered to take me back to my beautiful city. I arrived last night. I was just about see a woman that I had met on the voyage t give her some flowers when a beautiful angel caught my eye and led me here."

Helen smiled softly, and hugged him again.

"Then it was you then," she ran a hand through his hair. The memory of the sleeping man that she had swam to coming back to her. "I knew it was you, I swam to you, but you didn't wake up…they said you were long dead."

"I probably seemed that way, my vampirism lowered my core body temperature to stave off hyperthermia, made me awfully sleepy," Nikola grinned and Helen reached up and kissed him again.

"The young boy, Charlie, wanted me to thank Mister Dragon for bringing him safely to his papa," she added with a small grin of her own.

Nikola laughed.

"So he did make it, well, this is a cause for a celebration, will you join me for a drink?" he pulled out of the hug and offered her his arm. "There's a lovely pub not to far from here…best chips in town."

"Can't you think of somewhere more…private?" she said suggestively.

Something indescribable flashed through his eyes for a moment.

"I could, but that would be against the rules of the wager," he sighed. "Unfortunately, we are in New York…and I have yet to get you as I had promised," he looked down sheepishly and Helen laughed.

"My, I had totally forgotten about that…ha!" she exclaimed and looked at him triumphantly. "I won! Now this is cause for celebration!"

Nikola glared at her.

"I almost won," he said sourly.

"But you didn't, and I did!" she chuckled taking his arm. "Now, drinks for the victor!"

"As a clause, you may do to the loser whatever you like," he added suggestively, but Helen was on to him.

"Well, then, firstly I'll have him wallow in shame as I share my victories with the fellows at the bar, then I'm thinking his punishment...hmmm…either bathtub or a small bite," she teased, using the same words he had used, just to be cruel. "I like bathtub, you can be my little man slave and wash my hair while I soak."

"You are a cruel, cruel winner…" Nikola glared at her as they started to walk together.

"Then you can pick up those flowers you dropped and make my tea out of them," she giggled even more. "Ooh and a massage…all the cold has made my muscles so tense."

"You know if I had won all you would've had to do was lie down," groaned Nikola.

"And then you can take me on a long, luxurious walk through Central Park!" Helen sing-songed all her plans to make Nikola miserable; finishing each off with a harmonious giggle while he just rolled his eyes and let her ruminate in her small victory.

"Bluff all you want Helen, I'll be satisfied with the fact that if the ship hadn't sunk you would've been mine," he said with confidence.

"Unfortunately the next voyage you're just going to have to be civil," she teased.

"But just you wait…one day I'll get you on a train…then you'll be doomed," he leered at her and she just turned around to face him.

"Oh I will, will I?" she leaned forward and gave him a small, chaste kiss. "I believe our agreement was that you could never do it again…that includes vessels, vehicles, and trains."

"Give it 30 years, one day, you'll be begging for another wager," he grinned and took her hand. "So, victory chips I'm assuming?"

Helen giggled.

"God yes! I'm starved!" she laughed.

"And after that a bath?" he teased.

"Now, you're going to wallow…then I'm going to have a bath," she clarified.

"Chips, wallow, bath, got it," Nikola smirked.

"Don't forget the massage," Helen laughed.

"You know you could easily upgrade to a fully body massage," Nikola wiggled his eyebrows and Helen scoffed.

"Nonsense," she shook her head.

Finally, for the first time in the last few days did she truly feel safe. The horror of April 15, 1912, at the back of her mind, and the feeling of seasickness finally out of her system. She finally felt the warmth returning, and it has never felt better.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**~~~~Present Day, 2011~~~~**_

Helen walked through the halls of the Sanctuary, her mind deep in thought as she walked by the media room.

She heard noise coming from the other side of the door and she went to investigate, it was late most were sleeping at this time.

The room was dimly lit except for the widescreen television projecting the credits of a movie.

Helen switched on the light and everyone in the room jumped at the sudden shift in light.

Kate, Will, Henry and Big Guy turned to her.

"Hey Doc," muttered Kate blinking her eyes.

"What were you watching?" asked Helen.

"Oh, Titanic," sighed Kate, Helen could tell she wasn't impressed, Kate wasn't exactly the chick flick type.

Henry sniffled slightly.

"Dude, are you crying?" asked Will.

"N-No…I'm just bored to tears," Henry wiped his eyes.

Helen chuckled; he had always been the sensitive one.

"Hey Doc, will said you were actually on the boat during the sinking, is that true?" asked Kate, her curiosity piqued.

"I was," nodded Helen.

"What was it like?" Kate sat up, resting her elbows on the back of the couch.

Helen opened her mouth to try and form the right words.

"Well, I…" she shifted her eyes upward. "It was interesting."

Will scoffed.

"I bet," he muttered.

"Well, it was a magnificent vessel, unlike anything I had ever seen before in my life," she clarified. "The movie really doesn't do it justice."

"Were you in first class?" asked Kate; her eyes sparkled with curiosity. Henry stopped sniffling and looked up, listening in.

"I was, Captain Edward J. Smith was a friend and former patient of mine," she looked at her hands sadly.

"You mean he was an abnormal?" asked Will, sparking an interest as well.

Helen nodded.

"Yes, and…"

"And me," said Nikola's voice. It made Helen jump; he was standing in the doorway, lured to the room by the conversation.

"You?" Will pointed at him, disbelievingly.

"Oh yes," Nikola smirked. "It was a glorious adventure, wasn't it Helen?"

Helen glared at him.

"Let me guess, you had something to do with the sinking?" said Will.

"Ouch, William, words hurt," said Nikola, feigning a wound to the chest.

Helen rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not, Nikola was actually helpful," sighed Helen.

"Really?" Kate said, even more interested.

"From what I recall I was more than helpful," Nikola sighed, leering at Helen, knowingly. She was silently threatening him to not mention their little wager, and he complied. He still remembered the rules.

"How did you get off the ship?" asked Kate.

"Nikola threw me overboard," Helen smirked, sharing a side-glance with Nikola.

"He what?" Will exclaimed.

"She wasn't going to get on a lifeboat, what else was I supposed to do?" Nikola shrugged.

"And you, how did you get off?" asked Kate.

"Much like the characters from the movie except without a raft, I gave my raft to someone else," sighed Nikola.

"You actually risked your life for someone else's?" Will said condescendingly, Bug Guy laughed.

"Yes, and got left behind by the rescue ship, thank you very much," Nikola hissed at them and Helen laughed.

"He was very brave," she patted him on the head.

"Did you get any on deck romance?" asked Kate, quickly changing the subject.

Helen didn't know what to say to that.

"N-no," she started.

Big Guy stepped in.

"That's enough, bed time!" he pulled the three of them out of the room like they were children.

"Aww, just when it was getting good," whined Kate. The door shut behind them and Helen turned to Nikola, glaring at him.

"Don't say a word," she grumbled.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" he raised his hands in defense. "I was just curious as to what your answer was. Did you get some on-deck romance, Helen?"

Helen moved away from him to sit on the couch.

"Whatever do you mean?" she said lamely.

Nikola sighed.

"I was there Helen, I remember the wager," he moved around the couch and sat beside her.

"Oh yes, the wager, which I recall winning," she grinned smugly.

"Only by default," he shifted closer. "From what I recall, if only the iceberg had waited just a few more minutes…"

Helen rolled her eyes.

"Please, you were having too much fun biting me, you would've gotten no where," she teased.

He eyed her neck closely for a few seconds. He could just barely make out the too small scars on her neck, no bigger than mustard seeds.

He reached his hand out and grazed his thumb over the marks, eliciting a slight gasp from Helen.

"Still works after all this time," he grinned and Helen eyed him.

"Move you hand before I remove it myself," she said sternly, and he retracted his hand.

"That was a fun evening," he sighed, leaning into the couch more. "It really was quite the adventure."

"You just liked it because you could kiss me and I wouldn't shoot you," she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't the only one doing the kissing, I remember several times the kisses were initiated by you, I also remember you whispering to me to bite you…right here, I believe," he grazed his finger just over the curve of her breast, even through all the layers she felt the sensation and she slapped his hand.

"How many times did you wonder what it would've been like if we hadn't been interrupted…how many marks I could've left on your skin," he was toying with her. She seriously wondered if it had become his hobby in the recent years, not to say she didn't enjoy it.

"It never crossed my mind, sorry," she averted her graze, suppressing the smile that threatened to crest her lips.

"Not even once?" he smirked, he didn't believe her for a second.

She shook her head.

"Nope."

"Shame," he muttered still eyeing the marks on her neck, his eyes darting down to her thigh. "I remember seeing you wearing only a corset and your undergarment, pushing your blonde hair back to expose such tender white shoulders to my fangs."

Helen laughed slightly.

"You've always been somewhat deluded," she shrugged.

"Oh, Helen, you cut me to the quick," he placed a hand over his heart. "Let's not forget who saved you from the cold."

"Yes…Molly," Helen teased.

Nikola laughed and looked into her eyes, they flashed with seriousness for a brief second.

"You know, I never thought I'd lose you before then…but seeing you lying there, your hair was frozen, your skin was so pale and blue, I actually thought for a moment that I couldn't save you."

Helen looked back at him.

"I felt the same way about you…when Molly told me you had been dead, I didn't want to believe her, but I had tried to wake you up…it was the only part in the movie I could relate to," she sighed. "Everything else didn't ring true at all."

"You know if the voyage had gone on long enough I probably could have drawn you in the nude," he teased and Helen hit his shoulder.

"Like you could've sat patiently for so long," she laughed. "You would start drawing me then two seconds later you would've been on me."

"Yes, but I would so enjoy trying," he laughed taking her hand in his.

"But it was fun," Helen added. "Being your muse for that voyage."

"Mmm, yes, I did enjoy bombarding you with my affections," he grinned.

"It bugs you doesn't it?" she looked at him. "It bugs you how close you came."

"Gah! Yes, I was this close," he burst out in frustration. She laughed. "Kills me every time I think about it. I had you, I was about to win the wager and then boom, iceberg, straight ahead!"

Helen squeezed his hand.

"I was willing to finish what we started when I saw you in New York, but then you brought up the wager, why?"

"It was part of the rules, I uphold them despite how much it hurts inside," he sighed. "Though I did tell you, you could do anything you wanted to me…you decided it was better for me to wash your hair."

Helen lightly moaned at the memory of him sitting on the edge of the tub, massaging her scalp.

"I don't regret it for an instant," she smiled fondly.

The two locked eyes again.

"Nikola…"

"Yes, Helen."

"How would you feel about making another wager?"

He quirked an eyebrow as a small grin formed on his lips.

"A wager, you say?" his eyes twinkled with mischief. "I think it's about time for another one, I mean it's been almost a hundred years."

Helen grinned herself.

"Same rules apply?" she asked.

"I don't know…are we going on a voyage somewhere?" he teased.

"How about till dawn?" she offered.

"Till dawn to do what?" he asked, shifting closer.

"Your worst," she challenged, eyes aflame with a dangerously playful desire.

Nikola grinned pushing her brunette hair over her shoulder to expose her neck.

"My worst you say?" his hand snaked down to cup her knee. "I think I can manage with that."

He ran his tongue along the marks on her neck, earning a moan from the woman beneath him.

"Shall we seal it with a kiss?" he grinned at her before capturing her lips in a powerful, toe-curling kiss.

She brought her hand back and punched him in the gut.

"You're going to have to catch me first," she teased, leaping off the couch, and removing her heels, booking it out of the room with a giggle.

Nikola took a moment to recover before watching her leave.

"Damn that woman," he grumbled with a slight smirk before leaping over the back of the couch, following the trail of discarded clothes all the way down to the residential corridor.

Now this was a night he'd gladly remember.

The END!

_**~~~~Author's Notes~~~~**_

Ok, a cute little ending, because you guys deserve it, I don't usually write them, because I despise writing fluff pieces, this one wasn't so much fluffy as it was playful and teasing, they're not quite ready for life-long commitment but they will settle for some playful wagers. It's cute but not in a gag-me fluffy bunny, dreams and rainbows, when you wish upon a star googily way. The two are too stubborn to admit that they love each other equally, so they'll meet halfway. It's an ending I can cope with…and no one has to die. Cause seriously if I had to write a fluff piece some one would die!

Thank you to all who waited day in and day out and left me all the pretty reviews, seriously I love you, and I write because of your wonderful encouragements, if I could send you flowers and little cookies with lightning bolts on them I would, because you guys are awesome. I have another story in the works, that I think you'll enjoy. I'm thinking of taking on Nikola + Helen + nubbins…oooh mahaha…but I'm doing it my way…I have no idea how it's going to look like but I think it'll be fun, don't you think?

Anyways love and understanding, right?

Awesome, keep the reviews coming, they make me happy in these times of dire Nikolalessness.

- Geek


End file.
